Harry Potter e a Guerra do Anel
by Cristine Black
Summary: (REVISADA)Harry e seus amigos viajam acidentalmente para o passado e acabam indo parar na Terra Média, em meio à Guerra do Anel... Arrumei algumas coisas e acrescentei alguns trexos de pensamentos dos personagens que achei estarem faltando
1. Nostradamus não previa o futuro?

**N/A -** Bom acho que todo mundo sabe que eu não possuo os personagens dessa história, OK? Com excessão das irmãs Cristine e Hana (fiquem tranquilos, não são Mary Sues), todos são propriedade da Rowling e do Tolkien. 

O que estou tentando fazer aqui é uma mistura bem-humorada de HP com SA. Espero que eu consiga...É minha primeira fic, então eu gostaria mesmo que vcs comentassem, pra que eu possa melhorar, ok?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capítulo 1 – Nostradamus não previa o futuro??**

Mais um dia amanhecia tranqüilamente na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. O ano letivo mal havia começado, então ainda restava um pouquinho de calor. Os primeiros raios de sol tocavam o gramado impecavelmente tratado da escola e os pássaros cantavam alegremente. Tinha tudo para ser um dia perfeito, não fosse o dia uma segunda-feira e não fosse a primeira aula Poções . No dormitório feminino do 7° ano, uma ruiva dormia tranqüilamente, coberta até a cabeça. Sonhava que passeava alegremente por Hogsmead, saboreando uma quantia um tanto generosa de delícia gasosa. De repente, não se sabe porque, afinal o dia era de sol, ouve-se um trovão medonho. O susto foi tamanho que a garota teve a sensação estranha de estar caindo em um buraco e..., espera..., ela estava mesmo caindo! O contato com o chão foi mais doloroso do que o esperado em um sonho. Então ela se deu conta que estava estatelada no chão entre um emaranhado de cortinas e cobertas. Ao seu lado, uma garota de longos cabelos negros e intensos olhos azuis apoiava-se no dossel da cama, buscando o equilíbrio perdido pelo ataque fulminante de risos que a dominava.  
- HANANIELLE BLACK!! EU MATO VOCÊ! – a ruiva estava realmente furiosa, seus olhos cintilavam perigosamente.

- Calma maninha! Eu precisava te acordar...vamos perder o café!

- Como você entrou aqui, hein?

- Eu deixei ela entrar – uma loira que dividia o dormitório com Cristine acabava de entrar – você tinha que levantar e ninguém queria arriscar a vida te acordando na segunda-feira. Ainda bem que ela apareceu.

- Há! Obrigada pela gentileza Norma – a garota agora pegava a varinha e consertava as cortinas – vou me lembrar disso quando me pedir algo...

- Bom, acho melhor irmos andando. Não quero chegar atrasada na aula do Ranhoso e também não posso ficar sem comer.- dizendo isso a morena se dirige decidida para a porta, seguida por uma Cristine ainda descabelada e com as vestes tortas.

Cristine e Hananielle Black, apesar de irmãs eram muito diferentes.

Cristine tinha cabelos ruivos e cacheados que chegavam à altura dos ombros.os olhos eram verdes e contrastavam de maneira impressionante com o branco da pele e o vermelho dos cabelos. Estava na Grifinória e em seu último ano. Era uma das batedoras do time de quadribol da casa e queria seguir carreira de Auror, então, aproveitava o tempo que antes era utilizado com Adivinhação para fazer algumas aulas de reforço em poções. Não que gostasse da companhia do Professor Snape, mas poções era seu ponto fraco, e não podia se dar ao luxo de levar bomba nos NIEM'S. Infelizmente aurores precisam ser bons em poções.

Hananielle por sua vez tinha longos cabelos negros que lhe chegavam à cintura. Não eram inteiramente lisos, mas também não chegava aos cachos da ruiva. Os olhos eram de um azul intenso e a pele bem branca. Era impossível não notar a garota. Estava no 5º ano e sua casa era Corvinal. Também jogava quadribol, mas sua posição era apanhadora, já que depois dos vexames e choradeiras do ano anterior, Cho-rona Chang tinha sido expulsa do time. Seu motivo para aulas extras de poções era um pouco diferente do da irmã. Costumava assistir adiantadas as aulas das poções mais complicadas que teria que aprender e assim garantir seu bom desempenho costumeiro. Ainda não sabia ao certo que profissão iria seguir, mas tinha que ser ligado a livros, escrita, "coisas intelectuais e chatas" como dizia a irmã.

Só tinha uma coisa em que eram bem parecidas: tinham herdado o temperamento perigosamente brincalhão e explosivo de seu tio, Sirius Black, e depois que os gêmeos Weasley deixaram Hogwarts, as peças e coisas do gênero ficaram sob sua inteira responsabilidade, afinal, alguém precisava manter o caos. E elas vinham mantendo como ninguém. A simples menção do sobrenome Black era capaz de causar desmaios nos monitores e ataques histéricos em Argo Filtch. As duas, seguidas pelo "trio maravilha", como Filch costumava chamar Rony, Harry e Hermione, eram realmente experts em ignorar regras e se meter em confusões. Depois do café da manhã que surpreendentemente foi tranqüilo, as meninas rumaram para a masmorra de Snape, conformadas com mais uma longa demonstração de quanto um ser pode ser injusto. Conforme se aproximavam do local da aula, o ambiente ia se tornando estranhamente frio e um tanto quanto úmido, causando ainda mais calafrios do que normalmente uma masmorra seria capaz, mesmo para as aulas de poções.

- Esse Seboso infeliz deve ter feito algum feitiço pra gelar nesse lugar. Como o clima pode mudar tanto de um local para outro do castelo? Isso aqui me dá calafrios, é assustador... – dizendo isso, a morena aperta mais a capa contra o corpo.

- É bem possível e bem inútil se quer saber. O Ranhoso sozinho já dá calafrios o suficiente. Nariz-de-gancho e cabelo sem lavar não é uma coisa que se possa chamar de simpática. Será que ele acha mesmo que precisa de ajuda pra assustar? - a ruiva pára diante da porta semi-aberta – Hum... será que ele já chegou?

- Não, senão a porta já estaria fechada e a gente em detenção. – As duas sorriem e entram na masmorra gelada.

A aula de hoje seria com a turma do 6° ano da Grifinória e Sonserina. Elas entram e rumam para um canto no fundo da sala, onde ficariam um pouco mais protegidas dos olhares ameaçadores do Seboso. Enquanto passavam, vários sonserinos olhavam com cara de desdém, e alguns grifinórios pareciam realmente preocupados. As aulas de poções não costumavam ser muito seguras com as Blacks por perto. Eram, sem dúvida nenhuma, as aulas que custavam mais pontos à Grifinória.  
Só havia uma mesa desocupada, então não havia escolha. Seguiram decididas para o lugar livre, olhando em volta e achando que afinal não seria tão ruim. Ao lado esquerdo, Hermione dividia o espaço com Neville, que mesmo antes do início das aulas já parecia bem perturbado. Na mesa do lado direito estavam um Rony terrivelmente sonolento apoiado precariamente na mesa, e um Harry com cabelos pra lá de bagunçados e olhar desfocado pelo sono. Os óculos pendiam na face em um ângulo esquisito.  
- E aí pessoal, beleza? – Cris cumprimenta os quatro com um meio-sorriso – Por que vocês não estão sentados juntos hoje?

- Na aula passada o Seboso proibiu. Disse que não queria que a "senhorita sabe-tudo" – Hermione se mexe incomodada - fizesse a poção para todos outra vez. – respondeu Rony extremamente mal-humorado.

- É, então vocês trataram de sentar bem longe uns dos outros, não é mesmo? – Hana tinha um sorrisinho irônico nos lábios.

Nisso a porta da masmorra bate e a atenção da classe se volta para o professor, que acabara de entrar.

- Peguem seus livros e abram na página 57, Poção Nostradamus.

- Bom dia pra você também, Snivelly - sussurra Hana ao lado da irmã, que tenta conter o riso.

- Essa poção – continuou Snape, indiferente ao resmungo geral – é muito interessante e muito avançada. Como todos os senhores "deveriam" saber – ele para e olha cinicamente para Harry – Nostradamus foi um dos maiores videntes que já se teve conhecimento. Suas profecias, mesmo depois de séculos, continuam se confirmando. Seu meio de conexão com o mundo futuro era uma bacia com um líquido que muitos, principalmente os trouxas, acreditavam ser água, mas que era na verdade a poção que estamos prestes a preparar. Peguem os ingredientes e mãos à obra. Com um aceno da varinha do professor, ingredientes e modo de preparo aparecem magicamente no quadro negro.

- Ótimo! Agora juntaram poções e adivinhação numa mesma aula!Dá pra crer na nossa sorte? - Hana sussurra para o grupo, que agora tem séria dificuldades para não explodir em risos.

- Professor? – Era a voz fria e arrastada de Draco Malfoy – Essa poção serve para ver somente o futuro?  
- Muito bem lembrado Sr. Malfoy! 10 pontos para a Sonserina. (Cristine faz um gesto de quem provoca o vômito e o grupo tem um novo acesso de risos contidos)  
Essa poção serve para ver qualquer época que desejemos, mas, como ninguém aqui tem pretensão de ver uma possível morte lenta e dolorosa – fala com escárnio, olhando novamente para Harry – hoje os que conseguirem realizar corretamente a poção devem olhar para o passado, afinal, o que já aconteceu não pode ser de grande surpresa pra ninguém.

- Você é que pensa – murmura Harry com um meio-sorriso nos lábios, lembrando- se da cena vista na penseira de Snape no ano anterior. Mesmo tendo se decepcionado um pouco com a atitude do pai, não podia deixar de sorrir ao lembrar de Snape de cabeça pra baixo e cuecas aparecendo.

A partir desse ponto, todos se concentraram em pegar os ingredientes e preparar suas poções. O professor andava silenciosamente entre as carteiras, dando vez ou outra alguma instrução a um sonserino ou debochando dos resultados dos grifinórios.

- Esse Seboso é realmente um ser desprezível – Hana comentava entre dentes enquanto adicionava as raízes de margarida à sua poção – como ele pode ser tão injusto e vocês grifinórios ficarem calados?

- Ah, e dar o gostinho a ele de saber que estamos sofrendo? JAMAIS!! - Cristine repara que o "jamais" soou mais alto do que deveria e abaixa o tom – Além do mais, minhas aulas do meu período eu faço com a Lufa-lufa, que ele gosta ainda menos do que nós, então...

- É, cada um com seus problemas – Rony se mete na conversa sem cerimônias - por que vocês corvinais não reclamam? Pelo que sei, o 5° ano de vocês faz poções com a Sonserina também.

- Nós bem que tentamos – diz Hana com voz de derrota – mas aí a coisa piorou em proporções maiores do que o nariz dele. O problema é que só nós reclamamos. Falta união aqui...

- Sim, nós nos unimos para ferrar o Snape e depois ficaremos beeem unidos pro resto da existência nos túmulos que ele vai providenciar – Rony agora tenta não rir da cara de espanto com que Hermione olha pra ele.

- Não seja bobo Rony! Ele não pode sair por aí matando alunos! - Hermione parecia exasperada, porém divertida.

- Eu é que não vou pagar pra ver! Sem isso ele já pega no meu pé o suficiente. Se eu um dia conseguir que ele me ignore já estarei muito satisfeito. – Dizendo isso Harry se abaixa para recolher seus sanguessugas que caíram.

- Bom, parece que está pronta! - Hana olha orgulhosa para o caldeirão, onde borbulha uma poção perfeitamente terminada e translúcida como água. Agora é só colocar o pó de chifre de unicórnio e mentalizar a era que queremos ver!

- E é claro que você vai querer ver aquela porcaria de Terra Média e todos aqueles elfos metidos a besta. – Cristine falava e olhava com desdém para o caldeirão – Olhem só meros mortais! Somos lindos, louros e temos olhos azuis...epa! Esse não é o cara-de –veela?

- Cala a boca, sua cabeça de abóbora! - Hana agora perdia a paciência. Agüentava geralmente bem as maluquices da irmã, mas agora era demais! Xingar elfos e ainda compará-los com o Malfoy!!!

- HanaBella, não me provoque! Esse não é o lugar apropriado para um feitiço animorphus! Todos agora tentavam não rir. Hana estava vermelha como um pimentão e todos sabiam o porque. O apelido Hanabella fazia alusão à sua semelhança física com Bellatrix Lestrange, que infelizmente fazia parte da família e que Cristine cismava em frisar, "Era muito parecida com Hana". Esta é claro, detestava esse apelido.

- Erm...eu vou até a prateleira buscar mais pó de unicórnio, digo, de chifre, acho que não coloquei o suficiente...não consigo me conectar nem com os últimos cinco minutos - dizendo isso, Neville passa por ela rapidamente, receoso de que sobre algum feitiço pra ele também.

- Vejamos...que lugar eu gostaria de ver agora?

Hana agora estava mais calma e concentrada. Polvilhava cuidadosamente a superfície do caldeirão com um pó muito fino e prateado, que conforme tocava a poção deixava escapar pequenas fagulhas de luz.Enquanto ela se concentrava, a superfície do caldeirão se agitava, começando a girar lentamente e ficar levemente anuviada. O resto do grupo se esqueceu de seus caldeirões e agora observavam interessados o líquido, que agora rodopiava formando espirais esbranquiçadas.  
Quando eles finalmente começaram a distinguir formas, Neville, que vinha voltando com seu material, tropeça nas barras da veste e joga para cima tudo o que estava carregando.  
O que se deu a seguir foi uma sucessão de fatos confusos e desconexos. Uma grande explosão sacudiu as masmorras, enchendo a sala de uma densa e perfumada fumaça branca. Vários alunos entornaram seus caldeirões com o susto, enchendo o chão de líquidos de diversas cores, que ao se juntar borbulhavam perigosamente. Alunos corriam e falavam desesperados e um Snape visivelmente perturbado tentava inutilmente colocar ordem na situação.

- ACALMEM-SE POR FAVOR! Sr. Malfoy, desça agora dessa mesa e conjure um ventilador. ANDA MOLEQUE! - Malfoi tenta se recompor e seguir as ordens de Snape.  
O professor agora andava nervosamente para o fundo da sala e enquanto isso ia desfazendo alguns dos problemas causados pela explosão e pela correria. Ele estava lívido de fúria. Será que aquelas duas não conseguiam assistir a uma única aula sua sem causar alguma destruição? Também, por que se sentaram perto do Longbottom? Sozinhas já criavam problemas o suficiente Quando chegou ao meio da sala, a fumaça começou a sufocar, então decidiu que ali já era o suficiente.

- SRTAS. BLACK! O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÂO FAZENDO?! – Silêncio.

- Respondam agora ou estarão em sérios apuros mocinhas! – Nada...

- Potter, o que essas duas loucas fizeram? Potter...? – A fumaça começa a se dissipar e Snape fita com expressão incrédula e divertida o local antes ocupado por Harry, Rony, Cris, Hana, Hermione e Neville. Estava completamente vazio, a não ser pelo caldeirão, que depois de toda essa confusão estava milagrosamente intacto.

- Mas que tragédia – diz ele em tom de zombaria – Sumiram todos! – um raro sorriso ilumina as feições doentias do professor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A** - Espero que tenham gostado! Comentem, ok??


	2. Aqui estamos

**N/A -** Eu não possuo nada relacionadoa Harry Potter e Senhor dos Anéis e blá blá blá. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capítulo 2 - Aqui estamos...**

Os garotos se sentam no chão pedregoso ainda atordoados. A explosão deve ter sido realmente muito forte para derrubá-los daquela maneira. Então se deram conta de que não estavam mais na sala de poções. Olhavam atarantados um para o outro e depois em volta, como se quisessem entender o que estava acontecendo ou achar o culpado pela piada.  
Estavam sentados às margens de um grande rio. Para qualquer lado que se olhasse não se via muita coisa. Olhando para a margem oposta podiam vislumbrar uma cordilheira, mas pelo tamanho e cume branco das montanhas, estavam à muitos dias de distância. Rio acima...florestas, abaixo, florestas e mais montanhas. Não havia sinal algum de civilização até onde as vistas podiam alcançar. Um desespero crescente já ia se apoderando do grupo quando de repente Hermione se lembrou de algo.

- Hana, o que mesmo você queria ver na poção? – Agora sim a garota parecia assustada de verdade.

- Erm...eu queria ver LothLórien, a floresta de Galadriel, mas isso não é uma floresta...parece mais as Terras Ermas. – a morena parecia bem pensativa agora.

- LothLórien...Galadriel...alguém pode me dizer em que parte do filme eu dormi?! – Rony estava entre confuso e irritado. Isso não era hora para as garotas começarem com suas conversas sem sentido.

- É Bellinha, parece que você conseguiu! Vai finalmente conhecer os seus tão adorados elfos...quer dizer, se a gente conseguir chegar vivo em algum lugar . Como vamos sair dessa confusão? – Cristine se levantava, espanando a poeira das vestes.

- Bom, se eu conseguir saber exatamente do que vocês estão falando, talvez até tenha uma sugestão... – Harry agora se levanta e ajeita os óculos no rosto.

- O que estamos falando é que estamos na Terra Média, Harry. Acho que o chifre de unicórnio que o Neville derrubou no caldeirão da Hana desestabilizou a poção. – Hermione andava em círculos enquanto falava – Daí, em vez de nos mostrar a Terra Média, ela nos mandou pra cá!

Harry se sentou novamente, a cor de repente desaparecera de seu rosto. Será que tinha ouvido direito? Estavam na Terra Média, a milhares de anos no passado??  
A expressão geral do grupo não estava muito diferente da do garoto, com exceção de Neville, que estava estranhamente alheio e tudo e com os olhos marejados.

- Ah, pessoal, que baixo astral é esse! - Cristine apertou confiante os ombros de Harry – Olha só, a Hana me disse uma vez que aqui tem um mago muito legal e poderoso...Vamos deixar de moleza e ir atrás dele!

- Claro! - Rony agora estava realmente apavorado – pra onde hein? Só estou vendo terra, mato, montanha...NINGUÉM MORA AQUI!

- Bom, não exatamente aqui...mas Gandalf vive nessa região. Só precisamos chegar na cidade dos elfos. – O grupo olhava interrogativamente para Hana – Que estão olhando? Levantem e vamos indo, antes que anoiteça e os Nazguls apareçam... – dizendo isso, Hana ignora os olhares exasperados dos amigos e começa a andar decidida rio acima.

Quando ouviu a palavra "Nazguls" Neville finalmente saiu do topor em que se encontrava.

- Naz-o-quê? Que são essas coisas afinal? - era impossível não notar o pânico na voz trêmula do garoto.

- São expectros malígnos a serviço de Sauron. Já foram humanos um dia, mas se deixaram seduzir e corromper pelo mal e agora vagam por aí. São servos fiéis do Senhor do Escuro...

- Ai...já vi esse filme. - Harry suspira cansado - Não vamos nos meter em confusões com mais um lorde das trevas, vamos? Um só já me dá trabalho o suficiente pra uma encarnação.

Cristine olha para o moreno com expressão divertida.

- Não se preocupe Pottinho, eu cuido de você! - por um breve momento o grupo esquece os problemas e ri diante da expressão incrédula que Harry lançou à ruiva - Vamos, é melhor apressarmos o passo, senão a Hana larga a gente aqui...

Os garotos continuam sua caminhada sempre rio acima. Segundo Hana, se seguissem nessa direção chegariam em LothLórien, a floresta dos elfos.  
Cristine conhecia a obsessão da irmã pela terra média, em especial pelos elfos, bem demais para duvidar de qualquer coisa que ela falasse ou fisesse, e pela primeira vez gostou que a irmã fosse uma "engole-livros irritante" como ela dizia. Pelo menos alguém ali sabia para onde ir. Mas isso não era o suficiente para deixá-la menos apreensiva...pelo menos não por enquanto.

Hana por sua vez estava radiante. Era difícil de acreditar que em alguns dias iria estar frente a frente com a lendária Galadriel. Todos os seus desejos mais impossíveis estavam estranhamente palpáveis agora, e ela frequentemente tinha que olhar ao redor e se certificar de que não era um sonho. Quem sabe se tivessem sorte ela conseguiria conhecer Legolas, o elfo que teve uma participação muito importante na derrota de Sauron e que foi conselheiro do Rei Aragorn durante todo o seu reinado. De repente um sentimento novo se apossa da morena e ela sente seu estômago afundar. Estava feliz por ver os elfos e tudo o mais, mas e se eles não conseguissem voltar, se ficassem presos na terra média pra sempre? Mesmo gostando de elfos e coisas medievais em geral, a garota tinha plena consciência de que ali não era um lugar fácil de se viver, ainda mais na época em que Sauron estava se empenhando ao máximo pra se reerguer. Se a poção os tivesse levado pra onde ela estava tentando ver no caldeirão, eles estariam prestes a presenciar de muito perto uma guerra horrível. A garota olha disfarçadamente para o resto do grupo, que caminha resignado ao seu redor. Não era justo que eles ficassem ali para sempre, afinal eles nem gostavam da Terra Média pra começo de conversa. As coisas precisavam dar certo, senão ela jamais iria se perdoar, mesmo sabendo que a culpa não era só dela, afinal não foi sua culpa arruinar a poção. E além do mais, tinha toda a história do Potter e a ficaria o mundo que elas conheciam se ele não estivesse lá pra derrotar Voldemort?

Enquanto esses pensamentos corroiam aos poucos a felicidade que antes tivera, continuava caminhando em direção ao norte.  
Apesar do terreno ser uma grande planície a caminhada não era nada fácil. Estava muito calor e as vestes pretas e longas de Hogwarts não estavam ajudando muito. Por várias vezes o grupo parou para se refrescar um pouco às margens do rio, até que o cansasso se tornou realmente difícil de ignorar e resolveram por uma pausa um pouco maior, sentando-se na sombra de uma grande árvore.

- Ai, eu estou acabado... - Neville se joga pesadamente ao chão - até o fim do dia acho que vou estar morto.

- Não se atreva! Eu não vou carregar mais nenhum presunto pra Hogwarts. Já imaginou se cada vez que eu sumir eu aparecer de volta com alguém morto? Realmente não vai ser bom pra minha reputação. - Mesmo tendo dito em tom de brincadeira, uma sombra de tristeza cobre o semblante de Harry, que no fundo ainda sentia uma pontinha de cuklpa pela morte de Cedrico.

- Hehehe! Como se você ainda tivesse alguma reputação pela qual zelar...Cara, você está se empenhando em uma batalha perdida! - Rony ria-se descaradamente da cara do amigo, sentando-se ao lado de Mione e tomando o lugar da garota na massagem que ela tentava fazer nos pés. O resto do grupo assistia àquela cena incomum sem entender, apenas Hermione parecia achar aquilo muito natural.

- Ai...já deve ter passado da hora do almoço...meu estômago está começando a reclamar seus direitos. - o ruivo agora massageava os tornozelos da garota.

- É...eu sei que o Rony só pensa em comida, mas sou obrigada a concordar...também estou faminta. O que vamos fazer? Não tem nenhum povoado por aqui. - Mione agora trocava de lugar com o ruivo, massageando os ombros do rapaz.

- Ai Merlin! Veja só com que tipo de gente eu fui me perder. Puxa Mione, agora você me desapontou...eu esperava mais de uma das bruxas mais inteligentes da escola. - Hana se levanta e saca a varinha.

- É, e afinal, vocês são bruxos ou o quê?- Cristine agora acompanha o movimento da irmã e as duas vão se revezando na realização de feitiços perante aos outros, que agora estão boquiabertos.

- Accio gravetos!

- Accio peixes!

- Limpar!

- Incêndio!

- Accio frutas!

Quando o grupo finalmente recuperou o fôlego já havia diante deles uma fogueira, meia dúzia de peixes sendo assados e uma boa quantidade de frutas silvestres.

- Tá na mesa, pessoal! - a ruiva olhava para o grupo divertida - como é, vocês não vêm?

- Caracas! Isso foi a maior demonstração de uso indevido de magia por menor que eu já presenciei! - Rony tinha os olhos arregalados - nem precisamos tentar voltar pra escola, vamos ser expulsos mesmo!

- Vamos nada! Até onde sei, não tem nenhum Ministério da Magia estúpido aqui pra nos vigiar. - os olhos azuis da morena tinham um brilho enigmático.

- E além do mais, EU já sou maior Roniquito, esqueceu? - a ruiva empurrava o queixo de Rony com a varinha, fazendo com que a boca do garoto finalmente se fechasse.

- Sinceramente, não tenho palavras pra descrever o quanto vocês me assustam - Harry olhava incrédulo pras duas garotas - mas não posso negar que foi realmente legal!

Comeram calados, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

Embora não tivesse demonstrado, Hermione estava terrivelmente preocupada com a situação. Fora portadora de um vira-tempo por um ano inteiro, e sabia muito bem quais as consequências de se mecher com o tempo. Com certeza um grupo tão grande de pessoas deslocadas temporalmente não poderia acabar bem. Iam acabar alterando fatos, e as consequências disso poderiam ser simplesmente catastróficas. Se fossem só ela, Rony , Harry e Neville, talvez fosse mais fácil, afinal ela conseguia garantir um certo controle sobre eles...mas quem controlaria as Blacks? Suspirou pesadamente e continuou sua refeição, desejando ardentemente que pelo menos uma vez na vida estivesse errada.

Depois de uma refeição mais do que bem-vinda, eles resolveram que era melhor retomar a caminhada. Pelo que Hana calculara, levariam pelo menos uma semana para chegar ao seu destino.  
A tarde correu sem nenhum problema, com o grupo caminhando decidido rio acima. Hana ia sempre um pouco à frente, sendo que os amigos se revezavam ao seu lado, ora falando banalidades, ora fazendo perguntas sobre a Terra Média. Ela respondia a todas as dúvidas com certa boa-vontade, mas não podia deixar de se perguntar o que essa gente fazia nas aulas de história da magia, pois estava mais do que claro que era qualquer coisa, menos ouvir o professor. Tudo bem que o professor Binns era mesmo um tanto monótono, mas pelo menos alguma coisa eles deveriam ter ouvido. A única que não era totalmente alheia ao assunto era Hermione, mas mesmo assim, conhecia só a parte da história que caiu nos exames, o que era realmente pouco.

Neville quase não falava. Estava mais preocupado em guardar o fêlego para conseguir acompanhar os demais na caminhada. O garoto sempre fora gorducho e esportes realmente não o atraiam, então seu condicionamento físico era na verdade precário. A única coisa que o fazia feliz naquele momento era observar a quantidade de plantas exóticas da região. Ele realmente amava herbologia. Ao longo do caminho ia recolhendo amostras das mais variadas espécies e enfiando nos bolsos das vestes. A primeira coisa que queria pedir para os elfos era uma bolsa pra carregar os espécimes. Se conseguissem voltar, quem sabe finalmente conseguiria fazer jus ao que a avó esperava dele, fazendo alguma descoberta fascinante sobre aqueles espécimes tão diferentes.

Agora o sol já começava a se por, e os garotos começaram a cogitar a idéia de parar para descansar. Mas onde seria mais seguro? Aquele lugar era muito aberto, não havia como se esconder por lá. Chegaram então à conclusão que a melhor solução seria conjurar barracas e lançar nelas o feitiço da desilusão. A tarefa foi relativamente fácil, e depois de mais uma refeição de peixes e frutas, o grupo permaneceu reunido ao redor da fogueira. Ninguém parecia muito disposto a ir dormir, mesmo o cansaço sendo imenso. Harry foi o primeiro a manifestar seus pensamentos:

- Bom, o que vocês acham que poderia nos levar de volta?

- Acho que o mesmo que nos trouxe até aqui...mas não sei...talvez os elfos da Hana tenham um jeito mais simples – Cristine brincava distraída com uma mecha dos cabelos.

- Os elfos NÃO são meus, cabeça-de-abóbora! O que é uma pena, devo acrescentar.

- Afinal, o que você vê em elfos pra gostar deles tanto assim?- Hermione parecia realmente interessada.

- Eles são simplesmente divinos! São os seres mágicos mais magníficos que eu já vi. É uma pena que eles resolveram deixar o mundo mortal depois da Guerra do Anel. Os humanos perderam muito com isso, pois os elfos são muito sábios e conhecem a natureza e seus segredos como ninguém. Além disso, já conheciam a magia, mesmo antes da chegada dos Magos, se bem que não utilizassem muito. Usavam mais para curas, no caso de Valfenda e adivinhação e telepatia no caso de LothLórien. Os elfos de Mirkwood eram especialistas nas artes da guerra, lutavam como ninguém...- os olhos da morena brilhavam sonhadores – vocês vão conhece-los, aí vão entender.

- Será que eles podem nos levar de volta ao nosso tempo? Quer dizer, você disse que eles não usavam muito a magia... – havia um tom de preocupação na voz de Rony.

- Não sei...mas se eles não puderem, talvez Gandalf possa. Tomara que a essa altura ele já seja "O Branco", pois como cinzento acho difícil...

- Como assim "O Branco"? Eles ficam mudando de cor? – uma expressão curiosa se formava no rosto de Neville.

- São níveis de poder, entende? Branco é o nível mais alto de poder que um mago alcança. O problema é que até uma certa parte da guerra, Gandalf ainda não evoluiu a esse ponto. Dependendo da data em que viemos parar, acho que ele não vai poder ajudar muito.

- Bom, vamos torcer pra que ele já esteja branco então, mas acho bom a gente ir dormir, senão amanhã não vai ser fácil a jornada. – a ruiva esfregava os olhos sonolenta, e Harry reparou o quanto ela parecia indefesa assim. As aparências realmente enganam, pensou o garoto com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Quem não conhecesse bem as Blacks podia até se deixar levar pelo ar inocente que ela ocasionalmente apresentavam, mas quem já as tinha visto em ação sabia do que elas eram capazes.

- Bom, não podemos esquecer que tem o Dumbledore. Quero dizer, o Snape vai falar com ele sobre a gente ter sumido e ele vai tentar nos resgatar, não vai? – Neville estava à beira das lágrimas.

- Ai, Nev! Sinto muito te desapontar, mas você acha mesmo que o Seboso vai ter pressa em nos ter de volta? – Hana parecia extremamente aborrecida – Analise a situação: O "trio maravilha", as irmãs Black, e o desastre ambulante desaparecem em meio a uma aula de poções. Claro que aquele infeliz vai demorar o máximo possível pra contar a alguém.

- Acho que na verdade ele nem vai contar, vai esperar que as pessoas sintam nossa falta, quero dizer, depois de uns dois dias sem aparecermos ele não vai ter como negar os fatos- Harry parecia pensativo – se bem que ele não precisa exatamente contar o que aconteceu...

- Resumindo: Estamos ferrados! – Rony esmurra o chão com raiva – Maldito Seboso!

- Sem contar o fato de que se não aconteceu nada ao caldeirão, pode ser que ele esteja nos vendo e se divertindo com a nossa desgraça! – o tom de indignação na voz de Hermione se fazia presente nos rostos do restante do grupo.

- Ah! Era só o que faltava! Um Reality Show às nossas custas! Se ele...- Hana é interrompida pela irmã, agora suplicante.

- Gente, vamos dormir, PLEASE! Amanhã a gente discute isso... – todos riram da cara de sono e desespero da ruiva e se levantaram, rumando para as barracas. Estavam exaustos pelo longo dia e logo adormeceram, e a noite foi tranqüila e sem sonhos para todos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nas masmorras do castelo, uma figura sombria está observando atentamente um caldeirão.

- Isso realmente vai ser muito interessante...até agora se viraram bem esses moleques. Será que duram até descobrirem como voltar? Hum...acho que não. Amanha vou ao diretor dar a triste notícia, afinal, não se pode fazer nada mesmo. Mas você, _**meu precioso**_, - o professor alisa o caldeirão, será um segredo só meu! Que pena que não dá pra ouvir o que eles dizem...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os dias que se seguiram transcorreram sem maiores problemas. Vez ou outra eles avistavam grupos isolados de Orcs, mas antes que fossem vistos os feitiços de desilusão faziam seu papel. As cenas que se seguiam a esses encontros eram realmente muito engraçadas, apesar de todo o perigo, e era difícil para o grupo não se entregar e cair na gargalhada. O feitiço impedia que os Orcs os vissem, mas não que sentissem seu cheiro, então a confusão que armavam era imensa. Primeiro, porque o cheiro que sentiam não era de nada que conhecessem, e a pior parte, para os Orcs é claro, é que eles podiam farejar, mas não podiam ver, e isso os deixava simplesmente alucinados. Ficavam cheirando o ar feito perdigueiroas e grunhindo frenéticamente uns pros outros. Brandiam as lanças em torno de si mesmos na esperança de acertar algo e não raras vezes acertavam uns aos outros, o que aumentava consideravelmente a confusão, já que Orcs não são exatamente pacientes. Por mais perigoso que fosse, realmente era hilário. Algumas vezes eles acabavam chegando perto demais, e nessas horas todos concordavam que conhecer magia era realmente muito útil, pois um simples feitiço para memória e o infeliz do orc não sabia mais o que queria ali, então ia embora coçando a cabeça desolado. No começo, eles estavam pouco à vontade com o uso de magia, pois poderia aparecer alguém e eles não sabiam como o povo local iria reagir à sua presença. Como Hana havia comentado, a magia para os humanos naquela época era restrita aos magos, e estes eram poucos e muito velhos, com o agravante de serem sempre homens. Ninguém sabia o que eles achariam de um grupo de jovens que incluía mulheres, andar por aí fazendo magias e lançando feitiços. Sem contar que como Hermione não cansava de lembrar a todo instante, deveriam tomar o máximo cuidado para não fazer nada que interferisse no decorrer normal da história, pois não se pode prever o que seria alterado na vida das pessoas do futuro. As consequências de atos impensados poderiam ser desastrosas.  
Ao entardecer do quinto dia de viagem uma grande floresta podia ser avistada ao longe.

- Bom pessoal, aí está a floresta de LothLórien! - Hana estava maravilhada - amanhã nós finalmente vamos falar com os elfos!

Aquela noite foi agitada para todos. Ficaram até muito tarde conversando em volta da fogueira, pois estavam ansiosos demais para conseguir dormir. O assunto principal era como seriam recebidos pelos elfos, pois deviam parecer realmente esquisitos para as pessoas daquela época com as roupas que estavam usando. Será que eles acreditariam que o grupo não estava a serviço de Sauron? Rony não pode deixar de comentar que mais uma vez as vestes negras da escola não ajudariam muito, afinal essa cor é sempre relacionada com o lado das trevas, então eles acharam que seria melhor que chegassem à floresta somente com o uniforme que usavam por baixo das vestes, pois talvez assim tivessem uma recepção um pouco mais branda. Com esses pensamentos para tranquilizá-los, foram todos para suas barracas, para mais uma de muitas noites que ainda passariam na terra média.

Continua...


	3. Enfim, Lothlórien

**N/A -** Eu não possuo nada relacionadoa Harry Potter e Senhor dos Anéis e blá blá blá...

E aí, o que estão achando? sei que os dois capitulos iniciais foram meio parados, mas daqui pra frente vai haver bem mais ação.  
Muito obrigada aos que comentaram. Vou estar sempre respondendo a vocês no final de cada capítulo, ok?  
Abraços, e continuem lendo!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capítulo 3 - Enfim, LothLórien**

Quando os garotos acordaram o sol já estava alto. Ir dormir tão tarde não tinha sido uma boa idéia afinal, pois haviam perdido um tempo precioso de caminhada. Desfizeram rapidamente o acampamento, comeram algumas frutas e seguiram rumo à floresta. Quanto mais se aproximavam, mais apreensivos ficavam. Neville já começava a apresentar um tom estranhamente esverdeado na pele, Rony estava terrivelmente quieto para alguém que vinha tagarelando o tempo todo, Hermione apertava nervosamente os nós dos dedos, dando a impressão de faltar pouco para esmagá-los, Harry passava as mãos compulsivamente pelos cabelos desalinhados, eriçando-os ainda mais e Cristine mordiscava distraida as laterais das cutículas, chegando mesmo a ferir alguns dedos.

A única que parecia calma era Hana. A garota caminhava resoluta em direção às grandes árvores que agora estavam bem próximas...proximas demais pra ser sincera. A aparente calma da morena era simplesmente para não destruir de vez o sistema nervoso dos amigos. Tudo bem que ela sabia que os elfos eram povos de natureza pacífica, mas também sabia que eles não apreciavam muito que humanos invadissem suas florestas. Aliás, quem gostaria que entrassem em sua casa sem permissão? Além disso, tinha também o fato de que assim que eles pisassem na orla da floresta eles já saberiam de sua presença, pois tinham uma audição incrivelmente desenvolvida e nada passava desapercebido para as sentinelas da floresta. "Tomara que dê tudo certo", pensou ela quando eles finalmente pararam diante da floresta. A tensão era tanta que quase se podia tocá-la, mas mesmo assim prosseguiram.

Conforme entravam na floresta a cena diante de seus olhos se tornava no limite do irreal, e se não estivessem presenciando pessoalmente aquilo, com certeza não acreditariam.  
A floresta de Lothlórien era a coisa mais impressionante que já tinham visto, e isso não era pouco levando em consideração todas as aventuras que já haviam vivido e o lugar no mínimo "pitoresco " onde estudavam.  
O ambiente tinha uma estranha aura de magia que passava uma imensa paz, dando a todos a sensação de que dali em diante não teriam mais problema algum. O chão estava forrado de folhas douradas, que haviam caido para dar lugar à verdejante folhagem nova. Os toncos das árvores eram lisos e cinzentos, e davam a impressão de serem prateados quando eram tocados pelos difusos raios de sol que conseguiam transpor as frondosas copas das árvores, que se encontravam cobertas por delicadas flores amarelas em forma de estrelas. Era uma cena simplesmente indescritível. Quando se entrava mais profundamente na floresta, a impressão que se tinha era de estar adentrando em um imenso salão dourado com grossos pilares prateados.  
O grupo caminhava lentamente floresta adentro. Hanna olhava incrédula e maravilhada para as árvores, e as tocava quase com adoração, como se tivesse receio de que não passassem de imaginação. Oresto do grupo estava hipnotizado, olhando abobados da copa das árvores para o chão.

- Por Merlin! Eu nunca ouvi falar de árvores assim! - Neville alisava o tronco prateado de uma imensa árvore completamente extasiado.

- Isso é porque elas só existem aqui, Nev. São Mallorns, e só crescem nas terras de Lórien. Infelizmente, quando os elfos partiram, quer dizer, quando eles partirem para Valinor, os humanos não vão se preocupar em preservar a floresta. Não vai ser de imediato, mas um dia isso tudo vai se perder... - uma sombra de tristeza cobre o olhar da morena.

- Será que eu posso levar uma muda? - o garoto agora exibia uma expressão sonhadora.

- Claro, Nev. Pode pegar! Mal posso esperar pra ver você tentando andar com uma dessas nos bolsos! - Cristine sorri sarcástica, zombando do amigo.

- Sem brincadeira agora... - Hana estava realmente séria - não toquem em nada disso se não querem arrumar confusão. Estraguem a floresta e vão conhecer o lado não muito legal dos elfos!

Foi então que perceberam que não estavam mais sozinhos. Quatro elfos armados de arcos e flechas cercaram o grupo, olhando para os garotos com expressões curiosas. Estavam os observando desde que colocaram os pés na floresta, mas eles estavam tão distraidos pela exuberância do local que sequer notaram.  
Quando se aproximaram um pouco mais, então foi possível vê-los melhor.  
Os quatro eram altos e de constituição atlética. Vestiam trajes que para Harry lembravam bastante os utilizados nos filmes trouxas de Hobin Hood, com a diferença de que não eram verdes, mas sim cinzentos ou em tons de bege e marrom, uma combinação perfeita de tecidos muito leves e bem-feitos com coletes e botas de couro.Os cabelos eram muito louros e longos, chegando quase aos cotovelos, sendo que a parte da frente era caprichosamente presa para trás por meio de delicadas tranças. Os olhos eram de um azul límpido e brilhante, e os rostos suaves e de incrível beleza.  
Para o completo horror dos garotos, mais precisamente Rony, as garotas olhavam para os quatro elfos hipnotizadas.

- Minha nossa! - Hermione estava boquiaberta - agora entendo toda essa sua fixação por elfos!

- Que foi que você disse?! - as orelhas de Rony começam a ganhar um tom afogueado.

- Eu bem que disse que quando vocês os conhecessem iriam entender - Hana suspira - e vocês nem viram o Legolas ainda...

- É mana, tenho que concordar com você...elfos são legais! - Cristine abre um sorriso maroto - Se bem que ainda prefiro os morenos - a ruiva olha para Harry e dá uma piscadela, e esse instantaneamente cora até a raiz dos cabelos. "Ador fazer isso" - pensa a ruiva rindo-se do rapaz.

- O que deu em vocês agora? Eles podem NOS MATAR e vocês aí suspirando?! - As orelhas do ruivo agora estavam da cor exata dos seus cabelos. - E vocês dois, me ajudem! FAÇAM ALGUMA COISA!!

- O quê por exemplo? Enfiar as varinhas nos olhos delas? - Harry parecia se divertir com o desespero do amigo - Não sei não Rony, mas não há muito o que fazer...

- Belo amigo você me saiu!

- Mas afinal, qual é o seu problema? - o moreno sorria divertido.

- O problema é que a minha...er....bom...ah! Esquece... - Rony incrivelmente consegue corar ainda mais.

Harry abre a boca para dizer algo, mas nesse momento os elfos começam a se aproximar e ele decide que sua conversa com Rony pode esperar um pouco mais.

- Boa tarde, forasteiros do futuro! - o que parecia ser o líder do grupo se aproxima um pouco mais - Meu nome é Haldir. Esses são Aranor, Rúnil e Orophin. Estamos a serviços da senhora Galadriel. Ela lhes manda as boas-vindas do povo de Lothlórien e pede que por favor nos acompanhem.

- Boa tarde! - Hana abre um sorriso trêmulo e se esforça para não cair dura ali mesmo - Será uma Honra acompanhá-los, mas para onde irão nos levar?

- Até Caras Galadhon, o lar dos senhores de Lórien. Por favor venham conosco. - Dizendo isso, Haldir e Aranor começam a caminhar, e depois que os garotos passam, Rúnil e Orophin se colocam atrás deles, formando assim uma escolta.

Os pensamentos de todos estavam borbulhando, mas foi Hana quem quebrou o silêncio:

- Desculpem perguntar, mas como sabiam que somos do futuro?

- A senhora viu a chegada de vocês no espelho - Haldir parecia levemente desconfortável - não sei direito porque, afinal não costumamos nos envolver com os problemas dos humanos, mas ela acha que será melhor para o nosso povo se vocês forem auxiliados em sua missão.

- Missão?! - Neville parecia confuso - pelo que sei a gente só tá tentando voltar pra Hog...ai! - o cotovelo de Hermione encontra com força as costelas do garoto.

- Estamos muito longe ainda? - Cristine agora se dirigia a Aranor, que na visão da garota, parecia ser o mais simpático.

- Não muito, amanhã pelo anoitecer devemos estar nos portões da cidade - o elfo sorri para a garota, que retribui amigavelmente.

- Então vamos dormir na floresta? - Mione tinha um ponto de preocupação na voz - Não é perigoso?

- No chão é sim, pois nessa parte da floresta os orcs ainda se atrevem a entrar, mas nós vamos dormir nos flets, então não haverá perigo.

Entendendo o olhar indagativo dos companheiros, Hana se apressa em explicar que os flets são plataformas no alto das árvores e que servem como moradia e refúgio para os elfos. Logo depois a garota se arrepende da explicação, pois nota que os amigos parecem mais amedrontados do que antes. às vezes é melhor permanecer no escuro com certos detalhes.  
Depois da assustadora revelação de que iriam dormir a muitos metros do chão, acharam melhor seguir viagem em silêncio, simplesmente admirando a beleza do local.

Enquanto caminhavam por entre as árvores, Harry observava o comportamento dos amigos e pensava na situação em que haviam se metido. Estavam em uma terra completamente estranha, milhares de anos no passado, prestes a presenciar uma guerra e sem nenhuma noção de se poderiam ou não voltar pra casa. Sorriu ao pensar na expressão dos tios ao saber do seu certeza dariam uma festa ou algo assim. Sentiu-se confortado ao pensar que pelo menos seus melhores amigos estavam ali, para logo em seguida se sentir a mais egoísta das criaturas...devia preferir que eles estivessem a salvo na escola, mas não conseguia e sofria com isso. Imerso nesses pensamentos, observava o efeito dos raios de sol sobre os cabelos de Cristine, que ia logo à sua frente. Desviando um pouco o olhar, notou surpreso que Rony e Hermione pareciam caminhar de mãos dadas. Era difícil ter certeza, pois estavam muito perto um do outro e as vestes longas e largas disfarçavam, mas com certeza ele iria questionar o amigo a respeito disso.

Com o cair da noite, os elfos pararam embaixo de árvores muito grandes e grossas e não se sabe de onde apareceram cordas cinzentas que levavam em direção ao topo.  
Haldir entregou a cada um dos garotos um bolo embrulhado em folhas e uma capa de um tecido estranho, que parecia ser leve, porém quente e aconchegante ao mesmo tempo.

- Subam primeiro, eu estarei logo atrás para ajudar caso precisem.

Com grande dificuldade os seis escalaram a corda até um flet relativamente grande que pudesse abrigar a todos. Haldir explicou que aquele bolo era Lembas, e que seria o suficiente para repor as energias gastas com a viagem e a subida. Disse a eles que comessem e fossem dormir, pois ainda teriam mais um dia de jornada pela frente.  
O flet não era exatamente o que eles esperavam. Não tinha paredes, somente um pequeno biombo que podiam mudar de lugar para conter um pouco o vento. Para quem não estava acostumado era realmente assustador dormir em um lugar tão alto sem nenhuma barreira que os impedisse de cair. O único que teve um sono completamente tranquilo naquela noite foi Neville, que por ser o menos acostumado a atividades físicas, estava em estado mais deplorável e realmente exausto. Os outros quase não dormiram, dando apenas leves cochilos para em seguida acordarem assustados, só conseguindo dormir um pouco quando a manhã já se aproximava.

Quando o dia finalmente clareou, os elfos os acordaram bem cedo para que pudessem aproveitar ao máximo o dia e enfim chegar a Caras Galadhon. O dia parecia passar lentamente e os garotos repararam que a noção de tempo ficava um tanto quanto distorcida naquela floresta. Pelo tanto de pausas que haviam feito, já devia estar entardecendo, mas estranhamente parecia que eles haviam andado apenas algumas horas. Continuaram caminhando silenciosamente entre as magníficas árvores douradas até que os elfos começaram a conversar entre eles em sua língua.

" - Por que será que a senhora quer que a gente leve esses forasteiros para a cidade da árvore?"

" - Não tenho muita certeza...parece que tem a ver com a grande guerra que ela viu no espelho. Esses humanos estão de alguma maneira envolvidos."

" - Será que são os responsáveis por toda essa confusão e pelo crescente medo entre os povos?"

" - Não...a Senhora deixou bem claro que eles não estão do lado da escuridão."

" - Como essa gente do futuro é esquisita...olha só as vestes deles!"

" - Somos esquisitos mesmo, mas vocês podiam ser mais educados. Além de nos deixar de fora da conversa, ainda vão nos ofender?" - Hana se mete na conversa, deixando os elfos totalmente desconcertados e levemente corados.

" - Er...então você fala Quênya fluentemente?!" - Haldir quase não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

" - Não chega a tanto, mas consigo saber quando falam mal de mim pelas costas." - a morema exibia uma expressão austera.

" - Por favor nos perdoem, não era a intensão ofendê-los...é que nunca haviamos visto pessoas como vocês."

" - Tudo bem - a garota sorri simpática - mas não façam mais isso, ok? Se quiserem saber qualquer coisa ao nosso respeito é só perguntar, não temos nada a esconder."

Os elfos sorriem e acenam com a cabeça, visivelmente constrangidos com a situação. Os outros olhavam para Hana assombrados, sem a menor idéia de como ela podia falar élfico com aquela facilidade.

- Como é, vai explicar ou tá difícil? - a ruiva olhava transtornada pra irmã - Desde quando você fala Quênya, hein?

- Mas que progresso! - Hana olha cinicamente para Cristine - Você sabe que língua eu estava falando! Essa é nova pra mim. Aprendi já faz um tempo. Na biblioteca tem um curso realmente bom de línguas antigas. Talvez se vocês lessem um pouco mais...

- Ai, francamente Hana! Vai nos falar o que eles diziam ou não? - Mione parecia realmente curiosa, e nem notou o repentino rubor que tomou conta dos quatro elfos.

- Nada demais. Só se perguntavam qual seria afinal a nossa missão, coisa que também me preocupa. - Aranor lança a Hana um olhar de gratidão e a garota responde com um aceno de cabeça - O que será que temos pra fazer de tão importante.

- Tenho a impressão de que vamos descobrir mais rápido do que eu esperava. - Harry olhava para a frente estupefato.

- Bem-vindos a Caras Galadhon, a cidade dos Galadhins, onde moram o Senhor Celeborn e Galadriel, a Senhora de Lóriem. - Haldir agora sorria com o espanto dos garotos.

Estavam em frente a um grande fosso que era ladeado em toda sua extensão por uma estrada de pedras brancas, e toda a colina apresentava muitos pontos de luz, dando a impressão de estar salpicada de estrelas. Chegaram então a uma ponte branca que levava aos grandes portões da cidade, que eram resistentes, altos e munidos de muitas lamparinas. Haldir bateu e falou, o que fez com que os portões se abrissem sem qualquer ruido. Assim que eles passaram, fecharam- se atrás deles novamente sem sinal algum de que tivessem sido movidos por alguém. Eles agora se encontravam em uma alameda funda entre as extremidades da muralha, e através dela chegaram à Cidade das Árvores. Continuaram por muitos caminhos e subiram muitas escadas, até que chegaram às partes altas da colina e avistaram , em meio a um vasto gramado, uam fonte que tremeluzia suavemente.  
Estava iluminada por várias lamparinas prateadas e caía sobre um vaso de prata, do qual jorrava água cristalina.  
No lado sul do gramado estava a maior e mais bela de todas as árvores, e ao seu lado uma grande casa branca guardada por três elfos que usavam vestes brancas e prateadas.

- Aqui moram Celeborn e Galadriel - disse Haldir - é o desejo deles que subam para conversar.

Um dos guardas tocou uma corneta e obteve um som idêntico como resposta. Parecia ser esse o sinal esperado por Haldir, que começou a subida, fazendo sinal para que os garotos o seguissem.  
Durante a subida passaram por vários flets, até que numa grande altura acima do solo, chegaram a um grande talan. Sobre ele estava construida uma casa muito grande. Entraram e viram-se em um cômodo oval, no centro do qual crescia o tronco da grande árvore, formando um imenso pilar. O cômodo estava repleto de uma luz suave, tinha paredes verdes e prateadas e o teto era dourado. Haviam muitos elfos sentados por ali, mas em duas cadeiras altas embaixo da copa da árvore, estavam sentados lado a lado, Celeborn e Galadriel. Como manda a tradição do povo élfico, mesmo sendo considerados grandes reis eles se levantaram para cumprimentar os visitantes. Eram muito altos, ela não menos do que ele, belos e austeros. Usavam trajes completamente brancos. Os cabelos da dela eram de um dourado profundo, e os dele eram longos e prateados, mas não se podia notar sinal algum de idade em seus rostos, embora seus olhos transmitissem muita sabedoria e profundidade.

Hana quase não podia ficar em pé, tamanha a emoção que se apossava de seu corpo. Sentia como se a qualquer momento fosse desfalecer e pagar o maior mico da sua breve existência. Sonhara tanto em um dia poder encontrar elfos e conhecer sua cultura que agora mal conseguia respirar.  
Como se prevendo que a garota não suportaria muito mais tempo, Galadriel se dirigiu suavemente a ela.

- Seja bem vinda, Hananielle Black. Sente-se agora perto de mim.

Enquanto Hana se acomodava, ela deu as boas vindas a todos com a mesma simpatia, sempre os chamando pelo nome e indicando delicadamente onde deveriam se sentar. Depois que todos se acomodaram, ela se dirigiu solenemente a eles, com uma voz doce e melodiosa.

- Creio que muitas dúvidas povoam vossos pensamentos crianças, mas tenham paciência e dentro do devido tempo vou esclarecer as que me forem possíveis. Mas no momento temos assuntos mais urgentes a tratar. Talvez vocês não saibam, mas não estão aqui por acaso. Uma grande tarefa paira sobre seus jovens ombros, e devo prepará-los para o que está por vir.

A tensão se fez presente no rosto dos seis jovens, fazendo com que qualquer dúvida ou problema que povoasse seus pensamentos parecesse simplesmente sem importância.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Comentários:**

**P/ Hana:** Obrigada por comentar a minha fic, Bellinha! Não se preocupe, eu não vou demorar como você pra atualizar (rs). Ah! Cabeça-de abóbora é a mãe!  
Bjos, Cris

**P/ Carolina Lesache:** primeiro, muito obrigada por ler e comentar! O resto já vem vindo, vou tentar colocar pelo menos um cap. por semana. A Galadriel eles encontraram aki, o resto do povo já está chegando! É que quero seguir o máximo possível a ordem dos fatos...  
Se a minha fic conseguir te servir de inspiração eu vou ficar muuuito feliz! (talvez até metida...rs)

**P/ Kah:** respondi pra vc por e-mail...espero que tenha chegado.


	4. Esclarecimentos e Expectativas

**N/A -** Eu não possuo nada relacionado a Harry Potter e Senhor dos Anéis e blá blá blá...

Espero que estejam gostando! Continuem lendo e comentando por favor!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capítulo 4 - Esclarecimentos e expectativas**

Ao ouvirem as palavras de Galadriel todos os elfos que se encontravam no recinto fizeram silêncio. Por um momento pareceram indecisos entre a curiosidade e a discrição, mas logo a nobreza da raça se fez evidente e eles lentamente deixaram a sala. Galadriel então continuou:

- A vinda de vocês para a terra média já era esperada por mim há algum tempo. Eu os ví em meu espelho quando procurava por uma maneira de fazer essa guerra mais justa. Como devem saber, Gandalf é o único mago que temos ao nosso lado, já que Saruman se aliou ao mal. O problema é que temo que os poderes dele sozinhos não sejam suficientes para deter Sauron e seu exércitos de Orcs, Uruk-hais e ainda os Nazguls, então precisaremos de toda a força mágica que conseguirmos reunir, e nesse caso, vocês se tornam quase fundamentais para a nossa vitória contra o Senhor do Escuro. Porem essa ajuda teria que vir de maneira muito discreta. As forças do mal não podem desconfiar de seus poderes e importância, pois isso poderia custar suas vidas e a nossa vitória. Claro que vocês tem o direito de escolher se vão participar de toda essa insanidade que é uma guerra ou não, mas peço que pensem com carinho no assunto. Não tenham pressa em sua decisão. Dentro de mais ou menos cinco dias a Companhia do Anel deverá chegar a Lórien. Quando eles estiverem de partida, então devem decidir se irão seguir com eles na jornada ou não e devo ressaltar que se decidirem não participar não haverá nenhum ressentimento de nossa parte. Até lá espero que aproveitem a estadia da forma que lhes parecer mais apropriada, e agora se quiserem, posso responder as perguntas que estiverem ao meu alcance.

Os garotos ainda estavam chocados com as informações recebidas, e era como se suas mentes de repente tivessem ficado completamente vazias. Se entreolharam por alguns momentos, até que Hana quebrou o silêncio.

- Em que data estamos?

- Estamos em 12 de janeiro de 3019.

- A senhora sabe como poderemos voltar para casa depois disso tudo? - agora era Rony quem falava.

- Infelizmente, nisso eu não poderei ajudar muito. Se Gandalf não conhecer uma maneira mais prática, receio que terão que recriar o incidente que os trouxe até aqui. - os seis apresentavam olhares apreensivos. Cristine respira fundo e continua com as dúvidas.

- A senhora disse que temos que ser discretos...bom, como vamos conseguir isso? Quero dizer, para os padrões do local nós não somos exatamente comuns...

- Tem razão querida, se fazem necessárias algumas adaptações. Irei providenciar vestimentas élficas para todos vocês, assim além de mais confortáveis, ficarão mais normais para as vistas dos povos da região. Você e a senhorita Granger precisam alongar um pouco os cabelos, pois por aqui as mulheres de cabelos mais curtos não são exatamente bem-vistas. Fora isso, todos devem alongar as partes superiores das orelhas, assim poderão facilmente se passar por meio-elfos, o que já serviria de explicação caso alguém os visse praticando algum tipo de magia, mas volto a ressaltar que o ideal é que ninguém veja. Outro ponto a importante é que não se acha correto que as mulheres andem por aí desacompanhadas ou em companhia de homens que não sejam seus parentes, principalmente em longas viagens. Dessa forma, aconselho que os ruivos e os morenos dos olhos claros se passem por irmãos. Vocês dois - ela se dirige a Neville e Hermione - podem se passar por primos, já que não existe semelhança física que justifique um parentesco maior. Dessa maneira eu acredito que consigam chamar menos a atenção das pessoas...Devemos evitar fatos e situações que chamem a atenção para vocês.  
Nesse ponto da conversa, Neville ergue timidamente a mão.

- Sim, Sr. Longbottom?

- Será que eu poderia recolher amostras das plantas do local? Gostaria muito de tê-las em nossa época...

- Sim, tem a minha permissão. Falarei pessoalmente com os responsáveis pela floresta para que lhe ajudem e orientem sobre as diversas propriedades da flora de Lórien. - Os olhos do garoto se iluminam, e um sorriso sincero ilumina seu rosto. - Mais alguma dúvida?

O grupo acena negativamente com a cabeça e Galadriel sorri.

- Sendo assim, suponho que queiram se refrescar e se vestir apropriadamente para o banquete de boas-vindas que mandei preparar. Haldir, por favor, leve-os para os seu aposentos e providencie trajes do nosso povo para todos.

- Como quiser, minha senhora. - Haldir se levanta e faz sinal para que os garotos o acompanhem.

Todos se levantam e , depois de reverenciarem Galadriel, seguem Haldir pelas escadas, agora descendo.  
Quando chegam ao pé da grande árvore, são levados um pouco além da grande casa branca, mais para o fundo da cidade. Alí se deparam com dois pequenos chalés que mesmo sendo muito simples, são caprichosamente decorados e extremamente limpos. Os garotos se sentem realmente aliviados ao descobrir que vão dormir em terra firme, afinal nenhum deles estava disposto a reetir a experiência dos flets.  
Haldir se dirige ao grupo, explicando que que os rapazes devem ocupar o chalé da direita e as senhoritas o da esquerda, e que quando estivessem prontos poderiam se dirigir novamente aos pés da grande árvore, onde seriam aguardados. Depois disso, ele os deixa e segue em direção à casa branca.

- Lá vamos nós ! Vamos todos virar elfos! - Hana estava radiante. As outras garotas reviram os olhos.

- Ah, qual é?! Vocês mesmas concordaram que eles são legais!

- Sim, mas daí a querer virar um deles é outra história! - Hermione entra no chalé.

- Orelhas pontudas...era só o que me faltava! - Cristine segue Mione, parecendo indignada.

Hana dá de ombros, sorri, e finalmente entra no chalé. Oa garotos também entram em seus chalés, rindo-se da irritação das duas amigas.  
Do lado de dentro se deparam com três confortáveis camas, uma cômoda com um grande espelho, e uma porta que levava a um espaçoso banheiro. A roupa de cama era toda branca e muito macia e confortável ao toque. Da janela pendiam cortinas igualmente imaculadas, de um tecido que parecia renda, só que infinitamente mais delicado. No centro do cômodo havia um tapete que lembrava muito pele de carneiro.  
Em suas camas as garotas encontraram três magníficos vestidos élficos. Pareciam que haviam sido feitos por encomenda, pois retratavam fielmente os gostos pessoais de cada uma delas.  
Eram compostos por duas partes. A primeira era de cor lisa e mangas justas que se prendiam delicadamente nos polegares e a outra, que ia por cima, tinha mangas que iam justas até os cotovelos e depois se alargavam em forma de grandes sinos e uma abertura frontal que deixava visível a parte de baixo. As cores das duas partes contrastavam drasticamente, mas mesmo assim exibiam uma estranha harmionia. Surpreendentemente, toda essa roupa era muito mais leve do que o uniforme de Hogwarts, pois os tecidos élficos são diferentes dos normais. Muito leves, porém extremamente resistentes.  
Hermione escolheu o vestido que tinha decote canoa, a parte de cima azul-royal com delicados bordados de flores e a parte de baixo de uma cor muito delicada que estava entre o rosa e o salmão. O de Hana era preto por cima, com bordados de pequenas estrelas e a parte de baixo era vermelha-carmin. O decote era provocante, deixando os ombros quase que totalnente descobertos. Cristine escolheu o que tinha um decote em V. A parte de cima era champagne com pequenas ramas bordadas, fazendo conjunto com a parte de baixo em azul-celeste. Colocaram também as delicadas botas de couro crú que acompanhavam os vestidos e passaram para a resolução dos outros problemas.

- Vamos lá, feiticinho básico de Mega-Hair! - Cristine sorria e apontava a varinha para a cabeça de Hermione, que estava visivelmente apreensiva - Capilus Agio! - os cabelos da morena agora batiam na cintura.

- Uau! Ficou muito bom...agora é minha vez!- Mione mira a cabeça de Cristine e a ruiva instintivamente fecha os olhos.

O feitiço é repetido, e agora a garota admira a cascata de cachos vermelhos que desce até seus quadris.

- Hanabella, sua vez! Acho que de orelhas pontudas você entende mais do que nós! - a morena solta um moxoxo de impaciência, mas realiza a transfiguração com precisão. Ninguém diria agora que elas não eram meio-elfas.

No chalé dos garotos a cena não era muito diferente. Estavam todos banhados e vestidos. Os trajes de guerreiroe élficos cairam muito bem em Harry e Rony, que tinham corpos esbeltos e definidos, mas Neville não estava parecendo muito confortável, pois suas vestes estavam visivelmente apertadas demais.

- Deixa que eu dou um jeito nisso, Nev. - Com um aceno de varinha, Rony aumenta um pouco as vestes do garoto, que agora parecia um pouco mais satisfeito.

Harry realizou a transfiguração das orelhas, que para surpresa do garoto, ficaram perfeitas. Então foram para fora esperar pelas garotas, que como o previsto, demoraram bem mais para se arrumar. Quando elas finalmente saíram, os três já as esperavam por quase meia hora.

- Finalmente vocês sairam! Já estávamos pensando que...UAU! - o ruivo tinha a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados - Mione, você está linda! - sem pensar, ele se aproxima da garota e a beija suavemente.

- Epa! Dá pra explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?! - Harry estava mais do que surpreso com a cena que presenciava.

O casal agora corava furiosamente e se mostravam completamente desconcertados.

- Que parte de o-que-está-acontecendo vocês não entenderam? Estou esperando! - Harry agora se esforçava em parecer sério.

- Erm...puxa, Harry...eu disse pro Ron que devíamos te contar - a garota olhava para os pés como se eles fossem extremamente interessantes.

- E então, Ronald? O que me diz? - Harry cruza os braços e bate repetidamente com o pé no chão.

- Desculpa cara...é que a gente está namorando há algum tempo, mas como o ano passado você estava simplesmente intratável, resolvemos esperar um pouco e ...

- ANO PASSADO ?!!?

- Bom...é...na verdade, foi quase no fim do ano, um pouco antes da gente ir para o Ministério e tal...

- E pretendiam me contar algum dia?

- É...quer dizer...algum dia sim. É que eu realmente não sabia como entrar no assunto. E depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu não queria parecer egoísta, pensando na minha felicidade e ignorando sua dor.

Todos perceberam que Rony se referia ao episódio da morte de Sirius Black, e um silêncio desconfortável tomou conta do ambiente. Harry percebeu que o melhor a fazer era acabar logo com aquele constrangimento e finalizar aquele assunto que ainda lhe era, e para as Blacks também, extremamente dolorido.

- Ok Rony, está tudo bem. Pra dizer a verdade, acho até que demorou! Depois de todo aquele show por causa do Victor Krum... - o casal agora sorria de braços dados.

- Quer dizer que está tudo bem? - Hermione parecia ansiosa.

- Claro, Mione! Por quê não estaria? Ao contrário do que o Malfoy diz, eu não estou a fim do Rony! - Todos riam agora, e o clima ruim foi esquecido. - Vamos, já devem estar nos esperando há séculos... - Harry se dirige às irmãs - A propósito, vocês duas também estão lindas!

- Você também está ótimo! - a ruiva pisca matreira. O moreno sente o rosto esquentar e tem a certeza de estar igualzinho a um tomate. Por que tinha que ser tão tímido assim? A garota sorri vitoriosa: "Ponto pra mim, ele corou de novo".

- Por quê você faz isso? - Hana cochicha com a irmã enquanto caminham.

- Isso o quê?

- Ai Cris, me poupe né! Essa coisa de ficar encabulando o Harry.

- Ah, isso! Você já viu como ele fica, não viu? - a morena confirma com um movimento de cabeça - Então, não é motivo suficiente? Adoro ver ele sem graça...morro de rir da cara que ele faz! E além do mais, dessa vez foi ele quem começou!

- Ai meu Merlin! Ele estava só sendo gentil! - a ruiva dá de ombros e Hana desiste - Quer saber, problema seu. Depois não venha reclamar...

- Olha lá...já estão nos esperando - Hermione aponta discretamente em direção da casa branca, onde muitos elfos já estavam reunidos diante de uma grande mesa.  
Depois de tanto tempo à base de peixes e frutas silvestres, uma refeição de verdade foi muito bem recebida por todos, principalmente por Rony, que comia tanto que já estava deixando os amigos constrangidos. Ao final do banquete, rumaram para os chalés para uma merecida noite de descanso.

Hana estava sentada na cama e olhava distraída para a janela, por onde entravam alguns raios de luar que tocavam suavemente as camas da amiga e da irmã, que já dormiam. Parecia tudo irreal demais...Iriam passar algum tempo em Lórien e depois teriam que decidir se iriam ou não lutar contra Sauron. Sua vontade era de dizer que sim logo de cara, mas não podia decidir pelos outros e realmente duvidava da intenção deles em se envolver numa guerra daquela proporção. Sem contar o fato de que dentro de uma semana a comitiva do anel deveria chegar, e Legolas fazia parte dela. Desde que estudara sobre a história da guerra, nutria uma certa fascinação pelo elfo, que era descrito como um grande herói, muito sábio e um dos mais belos de seu povo. Como seria estar finalmente na presença dele? Esse pensamento fez com que seu estômago se contraísse, fazendo-a concluir que o melhor a fazer era relaxar e tentar dormir, afinal ainda teria uma semana para se acostumar àquela idéia.

No dia seguinte foram acordados pelo canto alegre de uma multidão de pássaros, misturado às belas canções entoadas pelos elfos com suas vozes melodiosas e afinadas. Levantaram-se e se dirigiram para a grande árvore, onde já havia uma bela mesa posta para o café da manhã. Quando se sentiram finalmente satisfeitos,resolveram caminhar pela cidade para conhecê-la melhor.  
A semana que se seguiu foi muito agradável para todos.

Os elfos foram bem receptivos a eles e em pouco tempo os seis já se sentiam em casa. Por serem tão diferentes e terem vindo de outra época, viviam cercados de elfos curiosos, que não se cansavam de fazer as mais variadas perguntas sobre o futuro. Nesses momentos Hermione ficava à beira de um colapso nervoso, pois frequentemente seus amigos falavam demais e a frase que ela ouvia com maior frequência era " uma hora ou outra elei iriam ficar sabendo!". No entanto, depois que a garota descobriu a biblioteca do local, os amigos passaram a vê-la praticamente só durante as refeições e na hora de dormir, e Rony não cansava de se queixar de que agora que eles poderia namorar abertamente a garota não queria largar dos livros.

Neville era visto sempre com o grupo de elfos responsável pelo bem-estar da floresta. Já tinha recolhido uma boa quantodade de amostras e estava muito animado, dizendo que mal podia esperar para ver a cara da professora Sprout quando visse todas aquelas mudas.Por conta de tanta agitação, o garoto já tinha perdido alguns quilos, e as vestes aumentadas por Rony já davam sinais de estarem folgadas.

Harry e Cristine se empenhavam bravamente em aprender a arte das lutas com espadas, e a garota ficou particularmente feliz quando descobriu que apesar do tamanho normal, as espadas élficas eral muito mais leves do que as convencionais.Até que eles levavam jeito pra coisa, se não se levasse em conta os eventuais " acidentes", que no final do terceiro dia já eram bem menos frequentes.

Hana dividia seu tempo entre as conversas com os elfos e treinos com arco e flechas, e logo depois das primeiras tentativas, ficou claro que a garota tinha um talento natural para a coisa, pois manejava o arco com precisão e leveza, e logo estava acertando os alvos mais próximos. Mas o mais divertido de se ver, era a garota rodeada de elfos que vinham lhe pedir ajuda para trançar os longos cabelos platinados (como se nunca tivessem se virado muito bem sozinhos), deixando a morena simplesmente radiante.

No quarto dia de estadia, Cristine não compareceu à aula com as espadas, e como ninguém tinha visto a garota aquele dia e já fosse quase hora do almoço, resolveram procurá-la.

A ruiva havia achado um lago muito bonito em um lugar mais afastado da floresta, e como hovesse acordado um tanto melancólica, resolveu ir para lá e ficar um pouco sozinha. Enquanto trançava os longos fios vermelhos, deixava seus pensamentos divagarem sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Era seu último ano em Hogwarts, e tudo que esperava era se formar e, com um pouco de sorte, conseguir uma vaga na academia de Aurores. De repente estava o mais distande disso o possível, sem saber se poderia voltar para sua vida. E o pior...sem saber se queria voltar. Estava gostando muito da vida que tinha em Lórien...a tranquilidade e beleza do lugar, os costumes simples e agradáveis dos elfos, as aulas de esgrima com Harry...sim, as aulas eram muito agradáveis, porém um tanto perturbadoras. Enquanto duelavam ela frequentemente se pegava pensando em quanto o perfume dele era bom, ou como seu sorriso era que definitivamente não tinham a ver com espadas e lutas. Isso não era nada bom...

Harry caminhou algum tempo, até chegar a um pequeno lago afastado da cidade. Ao olhar ao redor, avistou a ruiva sentada embaixo de uma frondosa árvore perto da margem. A garota mexia distraidamente nos cabelos, que estavam presos em uma elegante trança. Harry se aproxima silenciosamente por trás dela.

- Um doce por seus pensamentos! - o moreno se senta bruscamente ao lado de Cristine.

- AI POTTER! QUE SUSTO! - a ruiva esmurra de leve o ombro do rapaz.

- Desde quando sou Potter pra você? - o garoto sorri divertido.

- Desde quando faz coisas estúpidas como essa! - ela agora esboça um sorriso - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim te procurar. Você sumiu e já está quase na hora do almoço. E você? Por que está sozinha aqui?

- Sei lá...não estou muito bem hoje. Essa coisa toda da Guerra do Anel e da importância da nossa participação...é muita responsabilidade e estou realmente ficando preocupada com todas as expectativas deles a nosso respeito...

- Bem-Vinda ao meu mundo, Cristine Black! Sabe agora como me sinto todos os dias? E vocês ainda dizem que eu preciso me divertir e tudo o mais...

- Mas precisa mesmo! Eu estou muito preocupada, mas deixei de me divertir por causa disso?

- Não mesmo! Até agora aqueles elfos não entenderam como arranjaram aqueles rastafáris...- o moreno agora sorria abertamente.

- É ,foi legal. Mas não muda de assunto, você também precisa se divertir.

- Como por exemplo? Pintando elfos de azul?

- Não, assim ó...

A garota avança para Harry fazendo-lhe cócegas. Ele se levanta e tenta fugir, mas ela o segura pelo cinto. Com o puxão, Harry perde o equilíbrio e se segura nos braços da garota, que como não esperava por isso, não consegue segurá-lo. Os dois caem estrondosamente no lago.  
Segundos depois Rony e Hermione chegam ao local e encontram Cristine e Harry sentados dentro do lago, encharcados e morrendo de rir. O ruivo olha para os dois sem entender nada.

- Que diabos vocês estão fazendo?

- Est-tou aprendendo a-a me di-divertir! - a fala do moreno é entrecortada pelo riso.

- Tá certo, e quando termina a aula? - Rony parecia contrariado.

- Acho que por hoje já está bom! Vem Harry, devem estar nos esperando pro almoço.

A ruiva se levanta e estende a mão para o rapaz, que aceita prontamente. Os dois saem do lago e se secam por magia enquanto acompanham o casal, que agora caminha em direção à cidade em meio aos resmungos de Rony.

- Não posso acreditar...quando finalmente te tiro do meio dos livros e acho que teremos um pouco de privacidade, aqueles dois malucos cismam de se jogar no lago! Não tinha outro lugar pra eles irem brincar? Ai, ninguém merece...

- Calma Ron, temos a tarde toda pra ficar juntos. Depois do almoço nós voltamos, ok?

- Certo, vou cobrar isso! - o garoto agora sorri.

O restante do dia correu tranquilamente e todos foram se deitar cedo, mas na manhã seguinte, foram acordados pelo burburinho crescente que tomava conta da cidade. O comentário era geral: a Comitiva do Anel já estava bem próxima à cidade e devia chegar a qualquer momento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A:** É isso aí, pessoal, semana que vem tem mais! Espero que tenham gostado, e não deixem de comentar,ok?  
Se não gostaram podem comentar também, assim eu posso melhorar...

**Leiam Também:**

Kah - **Outra vida**

Queen Julia - **O Vira Tempo ataca novamente**

Myasawa - **As faces da moeda**

**Comentários:**

**Louise Black** :Obrigada pelo elogio! É provável que ela fique com o Harry, depende de como for ficando a história, porque tenho em vista um outro par romântico como enfoque principal (não é R/H), mas por enquanto ela só está curtindo com a cara dele mesmo!  
Beijos e continue lendo!

**Hanna :**Não se empolgue meu bem, você ainda vai pagar muito mico nessa fic!  
Abaixa a varinha Bellinha, eu tô brincando...  
Beijos,  
Cris

**Lance :** E aí Weasley, beleza?! Valeu mesmo por ler e comentar a fic, e feliz aniversário pra você!  
Continue lendo, a parte boa começa agora!  
Beijos e até mais!

**Kah e Allicia Spinet :** Bom, acho que esse capítulo esclareceu quase todas as dúvidas de vocês né? Com seguir a ordem dos fatos eu quis dizer que vou ser fiel à ordem dos acontecimentos e datas de SdA, afinal, é lá que eles estão. E sim! Eles vão encontrar toda a "galera" da sociedade e outros personagens também!  
Muito obrigada novamente por estarem comentando!  
Super beijos pra vocês!


	5. A Comitiva do Anel

**N/A:** Vamos lá...Eu não possuo nada relacionado a Harry Potter e Senhor dos anéis e essa fic não visa obtenção de lucro (que pena!). Vocês já sabem disso, mas eu SEI que o dia que eu não colocar, VÃO me processar... 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olá pessoal! Desculpem não ter atualizado semana passada, mas é que eu estava numa baita crise criativa, e esse capítulo tinha que ficar decente, afinal, é a Comitiva do Anel!!! Continuem lendo e comentando, ok?  
Ah! E se quiserem ver um pouco mais das insanidades das Irmãs Black, dê uma passadinha no nosso apart irmasblack pontoblogger pontocom pontoberre Beijos e FUI!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capítulo 5 - Comitiva do Anel**

Quando sairam de seus chalés os garotos não podiam acreditar no que viam. Desde que puseram os pés em Lórien o local sempre fora a maior paz, mas essa manhã estava simplesmente o caos. Os elfos iam agitadamente de um lado para o outro, se esbarrando, carregando as mais variadas coisas e preparando o que parecia ser uma recepção de gala. Apesar de toda a confusão, era visível a alegria em que se encontravam. Os garotos olhavam para tudo sem saber o que fazer. Será que deviam ajudar ou simplesmente não atrapalhar? Decidiram pela segunda opção e se dirigiram devagar para perto da fonte, desviando várias vezes do caminho dos elfos. Quando estavam quase ao lado do chafariz, notaram espantados que os grandes portões da cidade se abriam. A comitiva do anel tinha finalmente chegado a Lórien e de onde estavam eles podiam avistar o grupo que se aproximava lentamente. Como na ocasião de sua chegada, Haldir vinha à frente do grupo acompanhado por Aranor, seguido por Aragorn, Boromir e Legolas. Logo a seguir vinham Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin e finalmente Gimli, o anão. Fechando o grupo vinham os elfos Orophin e Rúmil.  
Hana, que até esse momento estava agindo normalmente, agarra bruscamente os braços de Hermione e Neville.

- É ele...eu não acredito nisso! É ele mesmo! - A morena estava realmente pálida, e Cristine duvidava que ela voltaria ao normal enquanto Legolas estivesse alí.

- Hanabella, você está bem? - a ruiva segurava o riso. A garota não responde e Hermione sacode seu braço.

- Hein?!

- Eu perguntei se você está bem...

- Não sei...acho que preciso me sentar... - Hana faz menção de se abaixar, mas é impedida pela irmã.

- Ah não! Não vai mesmo! Eles já estão perto demais...o que você quer? Que te achem a mais inútil das criaturas? Vai, deixa de pití, fica em pé e SE CONTROLA!

Hana concorda vagamente com a cabeça, como se mal estivesse ouvindo, e se apoia em Hermione. Os rapazes olhavam para a morena sem entender nada.  
A comitiva agora estava bem próxima, e já era possível ver com clareza os rostos de seus integrantes. Aragorn e Boromir eram morenos, os cabelos chegando aos ombros. trajavam roupas de guerreiros e carregavam espadas. Apesar da aparência rústica, ostentavam uma certa nobreza e orgulho. Legolas, como a maioria dos elfos, tinha longos cabelos louros e intensos olhos azuis. Seus trajes eram um pouco diferentes dos usados em Lórien, pois ele vinha de Mirkwood, onde os costumes eram um pouco diferentes. Era alto e esbelto, e as garotas tiveram que concordar com Hana, pois realmente era muito bonito. O anão Gimli tinha cabelos e barbas muito cheios e avermelhados, usava um elmo engraçado e carregava um grande machado, que parecia exagerado para o seu tamanho, e os Hobbits, bom...eles eram Hobbits.  
Ambos os grupos continuaram caminhando e encontravam-se agora frente a frente , olhando-se fixamente. Por parte dos garotos o olhar era um misto de curiosidade e respeito, e por parte da comitiva, surpresa e desconfiança.  
Ficaram por vários minutos assim, sem esboçar nenhuma reação, até que Haldir resolveu acabar com aquela situação, que começava a se tornar ridícula.

- Vocês vão ficar assim por muito tempo?

- Hein?! - Legolas agora saía do transe em que se encontrava.

- Erm...Acho que seria bom se nos apresentássemos... - Harry se adianta um pouco - Meu nome é Harry, e estes são Rony, Neville, Hermione, Cristine e Hananielle. - conforme seus nomes eram ditos, os garotos acenavam com a cabeça. Menos Hana, que milagrosamente consegue fazer uma pequena reverência à moda élfica. O gesto chama a atenção de Legolas.

- São todos meio-elfos, então? Estranho...nunca ví tantos...principalmente como esses daí! - o elfo aponta com um gesto da cabeça para Rony e Cristine, que ficam visivelmente desconfortáveis com a situação. - Que cabelos incomuns os deles, não?

Haldir se apressa em explicar:

- Não, Legolas. Eles não são meio-elfos. São jovens magos do futuro. Esse visual é para que não chamem muito a atenção por aqui.

Legolas levanta uma sombrancelha.

- Jovens magos ?!? E vindos do futuro !!? Haldir, que brincadeira sem sentido é essa? Você sabe que nossa situação é séria...e não chamar a atenção ?! Francamente ! - o elfo sorri com ironia - Quantos meio-elfos você conhece?

- Acredite irmão, agora eles estão discretíssimos! - Haldir agora sorria e os garotos tinham expressões indignadas nos rostos.

- Haldir está dizendo a verdade.- Hana se adianta e faz um leve movimento com a varinha - Finite Incantatem! - As orelhas de todos voltam ao normal e a expressão nos rostos da comitiva é simplesmente indecifrável: um misto de surpresa, temor e confusão. Acabam todos dando um passo para trás, menos o elfo, que continua impassível.

- Dessa maneira fica claro que são realmente magos, mas daí a terem vindo do futuro... - ele olhava fixamente para a garota.

- E se eu disser que vocês estão aqui para acompanhar Frodo Baggins em sua missão de destruir o Um Anel? - a morena encara o elfo firmemente e este agora não parece mais tão seguro.

- Erm...eu... Ah! Mas isso vocês podem ter descoberto quando chegaram aqui!

- E descobriríamos também que Gandalf caiu no abismo com o Balrog de Moria? - a garota exibia um olhar vitorioso, embora ainda parecesse pálida.

- V-vocês são magos...poderiam facilmente saber disso também. - o elfo olhava para Hana agora totalmente confuso.

- QUER SABER, QUE SEJA! Vocês elfos são realmente obtusos quando querem!! - dizendo isso, a morena dá as costas para o grupo e segue rumo aos chalés.

Seus amigos pedem licença um tanto constrangidos e seguem a garota, que andava rápido e com passos firmes.

- Minha nossa! Garotas não deviam ser doces e submissas? - Legolas parecia desconcertado e irritado ao mesmo tempo, e Haldir balança a cabeça, sorrindo para o amigo.

- Acho bom você se acostumar! Garotas do futuro não são fáceis...principalmente essas daí. Mas vamos, a Senhora os aguarda para conversar. Creio que ela lhes explicará melhor sobre os jovens magos e o motivo para eles estarem aqui.

A essa altura os garotos já alcançavam os chalés e Hana desaba pesadamente nos pequenos degraus da porta.

- Hana, o que foi aquilo?? Pensei que você gostasse dele! - Cristine parecia chocada.

- Eu gosto! Só não pensei que ele fosse tão...tão....ARGH!! - a morena cobre os olhos com as mãos.

- Calma Hana...é natural que com esse clima pesado que o Sr. Esse-Mundo-Tem-Que-Ser-Meu criou, eles desconfiem de tudo e de todos - Hermione acariciava os cabelos da morena - Eles vão conversar com Galadriel e as coisas vão melhorar, você vai ver!

- Espero que você tenha razão! Vocês viram o tamanho do machado daquele anão? Não quero virar Rony-Totalmente-Sem-Cabeça! - dizendo isso, o ruivo passa a mão instintivamente pelo pescoço, fazendo com que os amigos tenham um ligeiro acesso de risos.

- Ei! Vocês viram só aqueles Hobbits?? Eles têm só três dedos...IRGH ! - a ruiva faz uma careta e todos riem novamente.

- Qual deles é o tal do Frodo? - Neville faz a pergunta separando os dedos da mão em pares, numa imitação grosseira de uma mão de três dedos.

- O de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis. Era aquele mesmo, né Bellinha? - Hana revira os olhos para a irmã e balança a cabeça positivamente.

- E os dois guerreiros...quem eram mesmo? - Harry agora está sentado no chão, cutucando a grama com a varinha.

- O mais alto é Aragorn, herdeiro do trono de Gondor. Ele é o último descendente de Isildur, o grande rei que derrotou Sauron da última vez, mas parece que não está muito aí para o trono...deixa Gondor nas mãos do Regente. A propósito, o outro é Boromir, filho preferido do Regente.

- O caras são praticamente REIS e andam desse jeito? O que há com essas pessoas afinal?? - Rony exibia uma expressão aparvalhada.

- Pois é, Ron...nem todos os seres da terra tem essa fixação doentia por dinheiro e status que você tem! - Hermione parecia muito irritada, oque faz o rapaz mudar de assunto rapidamente.

- Então, podíamos dar uma volta por aí enquanto eles estão na grande árvore, não?

- Vocês podem ir...eu estou precisando me deitar e relaxar um pouco. - dizendo isso, Hana se levanta e abre a porta - até mais e aproveitem o dia.

- Bom, então vou para a floresta com os elfos-guardiães. - Neville se despede e segue rumo à cidade.

- Nós vamos até o lago...voltaremos para o almoço. - Rony puxa uma Hermione visivelmente contrariada pelas mãos.

Harry e Cristine estão agora sozinhos em frente ao chalé.

- É...parece que sobramos...O que vai ser então, Sr. Potter?

- Não sei...podíamos praticar um pouco com as espadas, o que acha?

- Tudo o que quiser, Mylord, estou à sua disposição! - a garota segura o vestido e faz uma reverência à moda das damas da corte, deixando Harry completamente sem-graça e novamente muito corado. Cristine registra mentalmente mais um ponto em sua estranha batalha para embaraçar o moreno.

Dentro do chalé, Hana se deita na cama totalmente desconsolada. Tanta espera e expectativa para isso? Esperou tanto para conhecer Legolas e quando o encontra, o chama de obtuso e sai batendo o pé... A lembrança do infeliz acontecimento faz com que ela sinta o seu estômago afundar. Por quê tinha que ter herdado esse maldito temperamento dos Black? Será que não podia ser igual às outras garotas pelo menos dessa vez? É, mas agora já era tarde para diria seu tio, malfeito feito! O jeito era esperar que ele falasse com Galadriel e depois pedir desculpas pelo acontecido. Espera um pouco...não foi ele quem causou toda aquela droga de confusão? A culpa foi dele, portanto ELE é quem devia se desculpar! Isso! Assunto encerrado. Ele era o culpado por julgá-la e aos seus amigos sem ao menos ouvir o que tinham a dizer, então, ele que viesse se desculpar. Com esse pensamento, a morena se levanta e vai até o banheiro. Nada como um bom banho para lavar a alma e clarear as idéias.

Enquanto isso, na grande árvore, Galadriel e Celeborn recebiam os membros da comitiva e com grande pesar tomam ciência do ocorrido a Gandalf. Diante desse novo problema, a Senhora de Lórien expõe ao grupo a importância de receberem a ajuda dos jovens bruxos na missão de destruir o Um Anel. O problema é que eles realmente não parecem dispostos a aceitar a inusitada situação, e usam as mais variadas desculpas para seguirem sozinhos em sua jornada.

- Ma eles são muito jovens e inexperientes! - o anão parecia extremamente aflito.

- Foram capazes de sobreviver aqui sozinhos por mais de uma semana - a voz de Celeborn era firme e pausada.

- Mas o grupo tem muitas mulheres...elas iriam nos atrasar e atrapalhar! - Boromir estava realmente exaltado.

- Não se esqueçam que essas garotas são magas, sabem lutar e são bem inteligentes. Se não tomarem cuidado vocês é que vão atrapalhá-las! - Galadriel parecia divertida.

- Mas eles podem estar aliados ao Senhor do Escuro para ROUBAR o Um Anel!! - Frodo fecha a mão firmemente em torno do anel.

- Vocês não confiam em nossa palavra? - Celeborn parecia irritado - Estamos GARANTINDO a vocês que eles são de inteira confiança!

- Mas e se algo acontecer e nós nos separarmos...eles iríam se perder! - Sam faz uma inútil tentativa de parecer preocupado com os garotos.

- Hananielle Black conhece a Terra Média melhor do que alguns de nós. Não se preocupem com isso.

- Hananielle?? A morena de olhos claros e língua-de-fogo?! - Aragorn esboçava um sorriso.

- Sim, ela mesma...

- Hananielle...uma humana com nome élfico...incomun, não é? - Legolas parecia pensativo, o olhar estranhamente distante.

- Sim, incomum. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Quero que saibam que não vou tolerar mais desculpas. Se for da vontade deles - e eu espero que seja - eles seguirão com vocês! Portanto, é melhor baixarem suas defesas e serem um pouco mais simpáticos, pois não quero que eles fiquem com a impressão de que a Sociedade do Anel é formada por um bando de Trolls. Além do mais, agora que Gandalf se foi, precisamos mais do que nunca da ajuda desse magos. Espero que façam o possível para se ajustarem uns aos outros, pois não permitirei que partam enquanto não mantiverem um relacionamento pelo menos aceitável. Agora venham, o banquete de boas vindas já vai ser servido.- com essas palavras, Galadriel se levanta e indica as escadas para todos.

Durante o banquete o clima era tenso. Galadriel e Celeborn sentaram-se em uma das extremidades da enorme mesa e colocaram aos seus lados o comitiva do anel e os jovens bruxos, de modo que ficassem frente à frente na mesa. A animosidade entre os dois grupos era clara, e durante todo o jantar limitaram-se a responder silábicamente o que lhes era perguntado. Da maneira que as coisas caminhavam, o risco de não haver missão alguma além de ir para casa era cada vez maior.  
Os únicos que pareciam aceitar melhor o grupo de garotos eram Merry e Pippin, que por sua natureza curiosa e inconsequente, não conseguiam se manter afastados por muito tempo de nada que pudesse acabar em confusão. Por conta desse comportamento eram constantemente repreendidos por Frodo ou Sam, que eram de longe os mais desconfiados do grupo.  
Boromir se limitava a comer e a lançar olhares de superioridade a todos, parecendo para Cristine extremamente arrogante e simplesmente insuportável. A uma certa altura a ruiva já estava imaginando quais azarações iria testar na versão pré-histórica e não-oxigenada do Malfoy.  
Gimli, o anão, resolveu que galantear Hermione seria uma excelente maneira de estabelecer algum contato, e o que conseguiu foi um contato um tanto radical entre sua canela e o pé de Rony. O fato gerou enorme confusão, pois o anão se levantou aos berros, dizendo ter sido covardemente atacado. Rony colocou no rosto o ar mais inocente que pode e pediu desculpas esfarrapadas, dizendo que o chute não fora proposital, mas sim um infeliz acidente.  
Harry e Aragorn se esforçavam ao máximo em parecerem educados e respondiam de maneira cordial, porém breve, as perguntas que trocavam esporádicamente.  
Legolas e Hana estavam sentados em frente um ao outro, mas evitavam a todo custo que os olhares se cruzassem, parecendo ambos extremamente interessados em seus pratos. E quando acidentalmente se olhavam, desviavam rapidamente os olhares, não dando a mínima chance para um diálogo.  
Galadriel olhava para todos com um semblante preocupado, pois a situação estava se tornando muito mais complicada do que ela imaginara. Resolveu então que medidas extremas deveriam ser tomadas para garantir o sucesso da batalha que estava por vir. Levantou-se graciosamente e fez um sinal pedindo silêncio.

- Senhores, peço a atenção de todos para algumas importantes atribuições de tarefas que farei agora.

A mesa toda volta sua atenção para a Soberana, que continua calmamente.

- A partir de amanhã e até a sua partida, nossos hóspedes devem seguir uma determinada rotina que irei designar agora. Legolas, você é o novo responsável pelo treinamento com arco e flechas de Hanna e devem praticar todos os dias pela manhã. - o elfo se engasga, e Hana derruba os talheres - Aragorn e Boromir passarão a ser os instrutores de esgrima de Harry e Cristine. Não se preocupem, eles só precisam de aperfeiçoamento. - os quatro se olham friamente, e Boromir sorri maldoso - Neville deve mostrar tudo o que aprendeu sobre a floresta e os jardins de Lórien a Sam, pois aposto que descobrirão ter muitas coisas em comum - Neville entreabre a boca espantado e o Hobbit leva as mão à testa. - Gimli irá instruir o Sr. Weasley no correto e bom uso de um machado, pois creio ter notado um certo interesse do rapaz pela arma. - Rony engole em seco e passa a mão pelo pescoço, colocando nos olhos do anão um brilhosinho sádico.- E finalmente, creio que Hermione não se importará em mostrar a biblioteca para Merry e Pippin e sanar suas curiosidades sobre o mundo da magia.- os Hobbits sorriem, e Hermione suspira cansada.- Ah! ia me esquecendo...o Sr. Frodo deve se poupar e descansar, pois há muitas provações à sua espera. Espero realmente que tenham, uma ótima estadia.

Assim dizendo, ela se senta novamente e a mesa retorna ao seu burburinho inicial.  
Os dois grupos agora tinham os olhares perdidos. Mal estavam conseguindo manter uma conversação iriam cumprir as tarefas propostas por Galadriel?  
Por outro lado, ninguém queria discordar da Soberana e muito menos parecer fraco ou incapaz de realizar o que lhes fora designado. Continuaram o banquete calados e resignados com a própria sorte.  
Quem olhasse a mesa com maior atenção, poderia notar um certo brilho de triunfo nos olhos extremamente azuis da Senhora de Lórien.  
Encerrada a refeição, os bruxos se recolheram aos seus chalés comentando como seríam difíceis os próximos dias. Não puderam, no entanto, ignorar o fato de que para quem assistia aulas com o Seboso aquilo simplesmente não poderia ser tão ruim. Estavam enganados...

Na manhã seguinte bem cedo Legolas, Aragorn e Boromir se dirigiram aos chalés dos garotos devidamente preparados para o treinamento.  
As janelas e portas estavam fechadas, e eles já se preparavam para bater quando Hana abre bruscamente a porta. Trajava um delicado vestido carmin e trazia os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Estão atrasados...pensamos que não viriam mais! - a garota sorria com ar debochado.

- Nós pensamos que as crianças ainda estavam dormindo, afinal, está tudo fechado. E seus amiguinhos, não vêm? - Boromir olha a garota com frieza.

- Hermione saiu já faz algum tempo, e Cristine já está pronta.

- Olhem lá! Os garotos também já estão prontos. - a ruiva aparece na porta com um vestido verde-escuro e os cabelos em uma trança.- Vamos?

O grupo então se dirige para a grande clareira onde já estavam habituados a treinar, onde Gimli já os aguardava com um grande machado em punho e um outro aos seus pés. Os oito se reunem e começam a discutir como seriam feitos os treinamentos.

- Bom, é óbvio que devemos formar pares, assim o rendimento será melhor. - Legolas olhava para todos com ares de professor.- Não acho que preciso dizer, mas Hana será o meu par, e Rony treinará com Gimli, afinal, nossas armas são as mesmas. Agora vocês quatro, todos usam espadas, então que se entendam em quem vai lutar com quem!

Os quatro levaram algum tempo até que decidissem o que fazer, pois Boromir insistia em lutar com Cristine e Harry teimava em não deixar, alegando para a ruiva que o rapaz tramava algo desonesto. Quando a garota ameaçou azará-lo se não parasse coma quela cena ridícula pois ela sabia muito bem se defender, os pares finalmente foram formados e o treinamento começou.  
No começo a coisa toda não passou de um grande duelo com um nome mais aceitável, pois o que eles realmente queriam era deixar seus jovens oponentes em uma situação no mínimo constrangedora, provando que não seriam capazes de acompanhá-los.

Legolas colocava os alvos cada vez mais distantes, e em lugar de instruir Hana em como atirar em grandes distáncias, limitava-se a arremessar suas flechas com perfeição absoluta para o centro do alvo. Quando percebeu a intenção do elfo de desmoralizá-la, a garota começou a usar os mais variados feitiços, ora confundindo as flechas, ou fazendo o alvo se mover, de maneira que Legolas não conseguia mais acertar tiro algum. Por outro lado, um feitiço orientador fazia com que as flechas de Hana fossem todas para o centro exato do mínimo alvo vermelho, deixando o elfo simplesmente atônito.

Rony também estava em apuros. Nunca tinha pego em um machado na vida, e só não tinha sido realmente decapitado ainda, graças aos seus bons reflexos de goleiro, que permitiam que ele se desviasse e bloqueasse os golpes do anão com uma certa eficiência. Quando Gimli quis lhe aplicar um golpe realmente elaborado para se vangloriar, o ruivo disfarçadamente lhe aplicou o feitiço do topeço, fazendo com que o mesmo fosse estrondosamente para o chão. Nesse meio tempo, ele aproveitou para colocar o machado no pescoço do anão, obrigando o mesmo a se render.

Harry estava se saindo espantosamente bem, e começava a desconfiar que Aragorn não estava realmente se empenhando na batalha. Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, o guerreiro começa a desfechar golpes cada vez mais fortes contra o garoto, que agora achava que Aragorn estava se empenhando um pouco demais. Na verdade, parecia realmente decidido a decepar qualquer parte de seu corpo que fosse rápido o bastante para alcançar.  
Isso deu uma idéia ao bruxo, que lançou em seu oponente a azaração da câmera-lenta que aprendera com Fred e Jorge no último verão.  
Aragorn agora lutava com a agilidade de um bicho-preguiça e exibia a expressão mais estranha que Harry já tinha visto...um misto de ódio e surpresa, só que em câmera lenta, o que acabava em caretas inacreditáveis. Caretas estas que de tão grotescas, acabaram por arrancar risos até mesmo de seus companheiros, deixando o clima um pouco mais brando.  
Infelizmente, quando conseguiram reparar que estavam de divertindo juntos, os risos cessaram e a animosidade voltou.

Ao final da manhã todos se encontravam exaustos, sujos e descabelados, e o vestido de Cristine exibia um extenso rasgo no braço, resultado de uma investida mais " empolgada" de Boromir, que obrigou a ruiva a ouvir incessantes "eu te avisei" por parte de Harry. Enquanto caminhavam de volta à cidade, iam discutindo os resultados da batalha.

- Isso foi um absurdo! - Aragorn estava transtornado - Achei que lutaríamos com justiça, mas vocês usaram magia!

- Não venha nos falar em justiça! O combinado é que vocês deveriam praticar conosco e nos instruir, mas em vez disso, nos atacaram como se fôssemos Orcs! - Hana também estava exaltada - E você, Legolas, onde colocaria o próximo alvo hein?! No Condado ou em Mordor?? Você sabe muito bem que humanos não enxergam àquela distância.

- Ohh!! Esqueci...me desculpe! - a ironia na voz do elfo era inconfundível - me lembre da próxima vez, ok?

- Qual o problema de vocês? Não vêem que só queremos ajudar? - Rony enxugava o rosto com a barra da camisa.

- E quem foi que pediu ajuda a vocês? - Boromir para e encara o grupo - não me lembro dessa parte...

- Ah! É mesmo? Vamos refrescar a sua memória então, Sr. não-me-lembro-dessa-parte! GA-LA-DRI-EL pediu a nossa ajuda porque sem MAGIA vocês vão PER-DER !! Entendeu agora, ou quer que eu desenhe??

Cristine tinha a face da cor dos cabelos e Legolassussurra a Harry, que tentava não gargalhar da cara de Boromir :

- Mas que gênio terrível....elas são sempre assim?? - ele aponta com um gesto da cabeça para a morena e a ruiva, que andavam lado a lado.

- Você ainda não viu nada...espere elas ficarem nervosas. - Harry sorri diante da expressão de espanto do elfo.

- Galadriel NÃO nos consultou! - Gimli apontava o dedo em riste para os garotos - Se soubéssemos, JAMAIS aceitaríamos!

- Não aponte esse dedo pra mim, tampinha! - Harry finalmente perdia a paciência - Se soubéssemos que eram ASSIM, jamais teriamos esperado pela sua chegada!

- Somos assim como? - Boromir levanta uma sombracelha - Fortes, inteligentes e corajosos? - Hana revira os olhos.

- Não...metidos, intragáveis e orgulhosos! Por Merlin...ninguém merece! - A morena novamente encerra a discussão dando as costas e saindo a passos firmes.

Seus amigos sorriem para os membros da comitiva e dão de ombros, se apressando em alcançar a garota.

Durante toda a semana eles continuaram "treinando" e a rivalidade estava diminuindo sutilmente com o passar dos dias. As batalhas agora eram mais justas e os garotos não tinham mais tanta necessidade de apelar para a magia. Somente Boromir continuava irredutível, fazendo os garotos jurarem ter encontrado algum dos ancestrais de Salazar Slytherin.

Os outros iam consideravelmente bem em suas tarefas. Neville e Sam conseguiam conviver sem maiores problemas, motivados pelo amor em comum que nutriam pela flora e Hermione, Merry e Pippin passavam horas na biblioteca. Sem dúvida o que os pequenos Hobbits mais gostavam era de ver Hermione em ação, pois viviam quebrando ou derrubando coisas "acidentalmente", só para poderem presenciar à garota usando magia. Durante todo esse tempo os jovens bruxos não tinham visto Frodo nenhuma vez mais.

Legolas agora ensinava a Hana como calcular a trajetória da flecha em longa distância levando em consideração o movimento do alvo, a velocidade, o vento, etc...etc...Era bem mais complicado do que parecia e até mesmo Hana estava tendo dificuldades em entender os cálculos malucos do elfo.  
Depois que a garota errou o alvo pela terceira vez, Legolas resolveu mostrar a ela como fazer.

-Espera um pouco, eu vou te o arco em posição - Hana ergue o arco, estica a corda, e então o elfo se coloca atrás dela, os corpos se encostando levemente. Uma leve corrente elétrica percorre o corpo de ambos - agora aponte um pouco à frente de onde quer acertar...assim... - ele agora coloca as mão no arco sobre as dela, indicando como deveria apontar e sussurrando em seu ouvido - agora prenda a respiração...- os rostos estavam lado a lado - e solte a flecha! Ótimo! Vui só? Um tiro perfeito!

Os dois se viram sorrindo e os narizes chegam quase a se tocar.Quando os dois pares de olhos azuis se encontram, permanecem fixos um no outro por um momento que parecia uma eternidade, e os sorrisos aos poucos sumiram de seus lábios. Podiam sentir na pele a respiração um do outro. O elfo levou uma das mãos ao rosto da garota, contornando suavemente sua curva delicada com os dedos, enquanto a outra mão ia para a cintura de Hana, puxando-a para mais perto. Ela podia sentir o perfume de orvalho que vinha dos cabelos dele...não podia resistir...simplesmente fechou os olhos quando ele aproximou o rosto ainda mais do seu.

- Pessoal, o almoço está...OPS!! - o casal se distancia bruscamente e cora tanto, que Cristine podia jurar que estavam púrpura.

- Bom, vou indo então...nos vemos depois.... - o elfo sai apressado.

- Hanabella, Hanabella ! O que significava aquilo, hein? - a ruiva sorria marota para a irmã.

- Como vou saber? Você TINHA que chegar agora, sua cabeça-de-fósforo! - o rubor na face da morena era agora irritação.

- Foi mal Bellinha...mas como eu ia saber? Vocês estão sempre que nem cão e gato!

- Esquece...vamos almoçar que o pessoal deve estar nos esperando.

Um pouco distante dali, Legolas andava pensativo entra as árvores. O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal? Quase beijara Hananielle...ele que não costumava se envolver nem com elfas para preservar sua liberdade, estava agora estranhamente envolvido por uma humana que mal conhecia. E pior! Uma com um gênio capaz de fazer até os Nazguls ficarem arrepiados! Pensando bem, talves fosse isso que lhe chamava a atenção: ela era diferente de todas, humanas ou elfas, que ele já havia conhecido. Foi com esses pensamentos na cabeça que rumou novamente para a cidade.

Mais duas semanas se passaram entre confusões e treinamentos nas florestas de Lórien. Nesse meio tempo, Hana e Legolas fingiam não ter acontecido nada de anormal entre eles, mas se tratavam com muito mais cordialidade do que antes e arrumavam vários pretextos para se tocarem com frequência : uma posição errasa de arco aqui, um cabelo caindo nos olhos ali...etc.  
No pouco tempo que restava para descanso, eles se ocupavam com coisas que lhes dessem prazer e fizessem com que esquecessem um pouco que a batalha se aproximava.  
Neville e Sam agora estavam muito entrosados, e uniam seus conhecimentos para prepararem tônicos restauradores e unguentos cicatrizantes com as variadas plantas medicinais dos elfos. Era impressionante ver como o garoto era desenvolto nessa tarefa longe dos olhos de rapina de Snape.  
Rony e Hermione sempre utilizavam o tempo livre para namorar, o que acabava fazendo com que Harry se sentisse um pouco deslocado.  
Como Cristine não estava numa situação muito diferente, pois depois do "quase-beijo" Hana e Legolas passaram de cão e gato para "quase" unha e carne, o moreno e a ruiva se tornanam companhia frequente um do outro.Muitas vezes a situação acabava não sendo muito confortável para Harry, pois como ele vinha reparando, a garota cultivava um estranho hábito de tentar embaraçá-lo, e para seu total desespero, mesmo sabendo disso ele não conseguia evitar que a timidez levasse a melhor. Isso era tão evidente que mesmo passando pouco tempo com o amigo, Rony já notara a situação.

- Harry...olha cara, eu preciso falar com você... - o ruivo estava um tanto sério.

- Fala Rony, o que está havendo?

- Eu é que pergunto! Tudo bem que os homens da sua família tenham um fraco por ruivas, mas isso já está ficando ridículo! Essa garota não pode falar com você sem que você vire uma espécie de tomate-mutante!

- RONY! Não é nada disso...

- Nada disso oquê? - o ruivo olhava o amigo com curiosodade.

- Eu NÃO estou a fim da Black! - Harry parecia irritado.

- Não?! Ufa...ainda bem! - Rony suspira aliviado e Harry levanta uma sombrancelha.

- Porquê ainda bem? Seria tão ruim assim? - ele sente um frio incômodo no estômago.

- Qual é, Harry! A garota é uma Black! Você conhece a reputação da família, não é? Eles nunca levaram ninguém a sério...se você ficar a fim dela só vai se dar mal.

- Você acha mesmo isso? - o moreno parecia preocupado.

- Acho. Ma isso não importa, afinal você acabou de falar que não é nada disso...agora vem, vamos nos lavar para o jantar.

Os dois caminham para os chalés sem notar o elfo que estivera escutando a conversa.  
Nos dias que se seguiram Hana reparou que Legolas estava diferente com ela, pois de alegre e falante ele passou a ser calado e distante. Depois de um pouco de insistência por parte da garota, ele finalmente disse o que o estava incomodando.

- Erm...é que eu ouvi seu amigo Rony dizer que você e sua irmã não levam ninguém a sério... - Legolas cora levemente.

- Hein?! Como assim...a sério em que sentido? - Hana levanta as sombracelhas confusa.

- Você sabe...as pessoas que se envolvem com vocês. - o elfo agora olhava para o chão, amassando compulsivamente um pedaço de grama entre os dedos. Por esse motivo, não notou que o rosto da garota se tornava perigosamente pálido.

- Que conversa sem-sentido é essa? - a morena praticamente gritava - Que eu saiba a minha vida amorosa não diz respeito ao Rony e nem a você! Até onde sei eu NÃO te devo satisfações a esse respeito. - como de costume, Hana se vira para sair e encerrar a discussão, mas é detida pelo elfo, que a segura pelos braços.

- Ah não!! Você não vai fazer isso outra vez! - sem pensar, ele puxa a garota pela cintura e captura seus lábios em um beijo explosivo, uma mistura perfeita de raiva e paixão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

E aí pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, pois escreví com o maior carinho. Semana que vem, se tudo correr normalmente, tem mais!  
Beijos e continuem comentando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Comentários:**

**Fabio:** Obrigada pelo elogio! ;) Claro que posso colocar a fic no FicExpresso! Só tem um probleminha...qual é o endereço? Me passe e eu teri o maior prazer em postar a fic lá.

**Louise Black: **e aí, prima!!!  
Aí estã o famigerado encontro! Espero que tenha se divertido. Muuuito obrigada pelo coment e volte sempre!

**Luiza Potter**: Que bom que você gostou! Continue lendo, como a batalha está para começar as coisas vão esquentar!

**Alícia Spinet:** Oi! Fico feliz que esteja gostando e tomara que o tão esperado encontro não tenha decepcionado! Puxa...não achei a sua fic...qual o gênero dela? Fica mais fácil procurar -

**Kah:** Obrigaaada! assim vou ficar metida...hehehehe! Quanto a LothLórien, eu mesma só fui entender melhor quando comecei a fic...É que eu só tinha visto os filmes do SdA...preguiça de ler, sabe como é. Agora estou lendo pra minha história ficar mais convincente e recomendo! Como no caso de HP, é beeem melhor do que os filmes!


	6. A Partida de Lórien

**N/A:** De novo...Eu não possuo nada relacionado a Harry Potter e Senhor dos Anéis e essa fic não visa obtenção de lucro, portanto, leiam, divirtam-se e não me processem!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

E aí gente!! Mais um capítulo está no ar...Tomara que gostem!  
Não se esqueçam de visitar as Irmãs Black! (**www).(irmasblack).(blogger).(com).(br)**. Afinal, propaganda é a alma do negócio!  
Beijos e FUI!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capítulo 6 - Deixando Lórien**

Hana não conseguia processar as informações direito. Em um momento estava mais uma vez discutindo com Legolas,e no outro ele a beijava. Queria conseguir raciocinar sobre isso, mas os lábios quentes e úmidos do elfo sobre os seus realmente não estavam ajudando, então ela simplesmente se entregou e correspondeu ao beijo. Que se explodisse a razão...afinal, mesmo que inconscientemente, ela esperava por isso desde o instante em que o viu. Alguma coisa a atraía para ele e ela não iria mais resistir.  
Quando interromperam o beijo pela simples razão de que precisavam respirar, Hana faz menção de dizer algo, mas o elfo a impede.

- Shhh! - ele coloca os dedos nos lábios da morena - Não fale nada por enquanto...deixe eu me explicar, ok? -Hana balança a cabeça em sinal de concordância, ainda baratinada com toda aquela loucura - Eu sei que não tinha o direito de te beijar dessa maneira, mas desde aquele dia...bom, você sabe. Foi muito difícil pra mim tocar nesse assunto de sentimentos, então eu não podia te deixar ir embora...não sei se teria coragem de tocar no assunto de novo, entende?- a morena novamente acena com a cabeça, os olhos vidrados - Hana, você está bem? - Legolas agora parecia preocupado.

- E-estou...quer dizer...não sei...estou confusa.

- Confusa com o que? - o elfo levanta as sombrancelhas.

- O que exatamente você quer de mim? - a garota encarava o elfo com ar de dúvida.

- Bom isso depende...

- Depende de quê? - ela agora o olhava desconfiada, e Legolas cora ligeiramente.

- Erm...aquela história que eu ouvi e... - Hana o interrompe.

- Ai Merlin! Tava demorando... - Hana solta um suspiro cansado. - Olha...é verdade, ok? Eu nunca me envolvi realmente com ninguém. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja um monstro sem coração...eu simplesmente não encontrei ninguém que realmente valesse a pena!

- E você acha que eu valho a pena? - agora ele olhava fixamente para o chão.

- Não sei...mas realmente gostaria de descobrir. Quer dizer, se você quiser correr o risco, é claro! - os olhos da garota brilhavam travessos.

Legolas agora sorria, e dando um passo à frente, abraça Hana com carinho.

- Parece que não tenho mais escolha... você me enfeitiçou. - Os dois sorriem e se beijam novamente, agora mais conscientes do que faziam.

- HUM HUM! - Cristine olhava para o casal com um sorriso perigoso - Bom, agora não tem como negar! Vão me explicar o que está havendo? - ela aponta a espada que segurava para os dois.

Hana estava entre encabulada e irritada.

- CRISTINE BLACK! Eu NÃO te devo satisfações! O que você é afinal? Um detector de situações embaraçosas? - a morena bufava e Legolas ria da situação.

- Se não me explicar, Bellinha, eu vou tirar minhas próprias conclusões...depois não reclame! - a ruiva dá de ombros.

- Sua cabeça-de-abóbora irritante! - Hana puxa a varinha, mas o elfo a detém.

- Calma, Hana! Deixa que eu falo com ela - ele se dirige para a garota, que tem uma expressão curiosa. - Eu e sua irmã agora temos um compromisso!

- Ah! Vocês estão namorando, então? Legal! - Cristine bate palmas e o elfo tem exibe uma expressão de dúvida.

- Namorando?? O que quer dizer isso?

Hana bate na própria testa e Cristine sorri, respondendo à pergunta de Legolas.

- É como se chama "ter um compromisso" no nosso tempo. As pessoas namoram, depois ficam noivas, e aí se casam! E aqui, o que vocês fazem?

- Aqui nós temos um compromisso e depois de um tempo, se tudo der certo, nos casamos. - o elfo sorri e olha para a garota a seu lado.

- Dava pra mudar de assunto? - Hana estava impaciente - Afinal, você veio aqui fazer o que ?

- É mesmo! Vim pocurar o Harry para o nosso treino. Aragorn e Boromir já estão sem paciência e ele nada de aparecer...Vocês o viram em algum lugar? - a ruiva olha para os dois e sorri marota - Não, acho que não viram...Bom, vou procurar então. Até mais! - ela se afasta saltitante em direção ao lago.

Harry estava sentado na beira do lago. Havia descalçado as botas e balançava calmamente os pés dentro da água fresca. Estava se sentindo particularmente triste essa manhâ, e por algum motivo que ele não entendia, ou pelo menos não queria entender, a conversa que tivera com Rony alguns dias atrás não lhe saia da cabeça.( Elas não se envolvem nunca...) O moreno sente o estômago afundar e tenta desviar os pensamentos. Como estariam as coisas em Hogwarts agora? Já fazia mais de um mês que eles haviam sumido...o que será que Snape tinha dito a Dumbledore? Será que tinham pelo menos uma idéia do local onde eles se escontravam? Será que estava se apaixonando por Cristine Black?( você só vai se dar mal...) Novamente um desconforto toma conta de seu corpo e ele respira fundo. Nesse momento sente mãos que pousam delicadamente nos seus ombros e um leve perfume de pêssegos...ela estava ali.

- Que aconteceu com você? Estou te procurando faz um tempão! - Cristine se ajoelha atrás do garoto e massageia seus ombros com firmeza - Está tenso...algum problema?

- N-não...eu...eu estou sentindo falta da minha vida de antes...- ele mente, abaixandoa cabeça para que a ruiva não o veja corar.

- Sentindo falta...do Seboso, do Lord Voldie ou da Sibila? - ela agora se senta ao lado dele, descalçando as botas e colocando também os pés na água.

- Engraçadinha! - ele agora sorri - Falta do quadribol, de Hogsmead, do professor Lupin... - Harry dá um longo suspiro - Será que vamos conseguir voltar?

- Claro que vamos! Depois que as coisas forem resolvidas por aqui a gente vai pra casa, ok? Não fique assim...- ela passa o braço pela cintura dele, que automaticamente corresponde ao gesto, colocando seu braço sobre os ombros da garota e se aproximando mais.

- Ok! Se você diz... - ele apoia a cabeça na de Cristine e os dois permanecem abraçados por vários minutos, até que a ruiva se lembra de algo e se afasta bruscamente.

- Ah! Eu não te contei uma coisa! Hana e Legolas estão namorando. Não é demais?! - a ruiva agora sorria.

- Namorando? Hananielle Black?? Isso é novidade pra mim...tem certeza? - ele parece sério demais, o que faz com que o sorriso de Cristine dê lugar a uma expressão de dúvida.

- Certeza! Mas por que essa pergunta? - ela agora tem o olhar fixo no de Harry, que encontra alí a deixa que esperava para tocar no assunto que o incomodava secretamente.

- Por que eu nunca ví sua irmã ou você namorarem ninguém...vocês não costumam levar as pessoas muito a sério... - o moreno desvia o olhar para as águas calmas do lago.

- Qual é, Potter! - ela sorri - Ela gosta do elfo! E para sua informação, não sei a Hana, mas eu nunca levei ninguém a sério porque nunca me apaixonei por ninguém!

- Nunquinha?

- Não.

- Em Hogwarts inteira não teve ninguém especial? - o moreno levanta uma sombrancelha.

- Não.

- Garota, como você é difícil de se agradar! - ele faz cara de indignação e Cristine o empurra de leve.

- Ah! Deixa de ser bobo, Harry! Agora vamos...perdemos os treinos da manhã e teremos que enfrentar a fúria de Boromir!

Harry faz uma careta e se levanta, puxando a ruiva pelas mãos. Os dois seguem rumo à cidade sem reparar que continuam de mãos dadas e descalços, com o moreno se sentindo estranhamente feliz.

Mais uma semana se passou, e nesses dias Hana e Legolas eram vistos sempre juntos onde quer que estivessem, e Cristine não se lembrava de já ter visto a irmã tão bem-humorada. Por conta dessa união dos dois, a ruiva e Harry passavam cada vez mais tempo juntos, e a amizade estava se tornando bem mais forte. Frequentemente se pegavam falando dos seus temores e alegrias um para o outro, coisa que normalmente não faziam com mais ninguém. Ambos estavam gostando muito de ter uma pessoa em que pudessem confiar inteiramente para desabafar. Até sobre Sirius, que era um assunto extremamente delicado para ambos, eles conseguiam conversar, e isso era bom, pois fazia com que aquilo pesasse menos dentro do peito.

No fim da semana já estaria fazendo um mês que estavam em LothLórien, e todos já sentiam que a hora de partir se aproximava. Frodo estava estranho...sempre pálido e arredio, e por causa de seu comportamento, Hana deduziu que ele já tinha olhado no espelho de Galadriel. Se sua suspeita fosse verdadeira, dentro de pouco tempo estariam realmente iniciando a grande guerra.  
Como o previsto pela garota, naquela mesma noite eles foram novamente chamados ao salão oval da grande árvore, e depois de cumprimentados pelos senhores de Lórien com belas palavras, Celeborn lhes falou de sua partida.

- É chegada a hora em que aqueles que desejam continuar a Batalha devem endurecer seus corações e deixar essa terra. Os que não mais desejarem prosseguir podem permanecer aqui por mais um tempo, mas qualquer que seja a decisão tomada, a paz não pode mais ser assegurada, pois chegamos ao limiar do nosso destino. Devem escolher agora entre seguir adiante ou voltarem para seus lares.- fez-se um silêncio ensurdecedor, no qual todos somente se entreolharam sérios.

- Todos resolveram partir - a voz de Galadriel soou tranquila, e ela olhava nos olhos de todos.

Boromir deu de ombros - Quanto a mim, meu lar fica adiante, e não lá atrás.

- Tem razão - disse Celeborn - mas todos irão com você para Minas Tirith?

- Não sabemos...Depois de Lórien, não sei o que Gandalf pretendia fazer....Aliás, acho que nem ele sabia ao certo... - Aragorn parecia pensativo.

- Talvez...mas mesmo assim, agora que vão partir, vocês não podem se esquecer do Grande alguns de vocês bem sabem, não se pode atravessar com bagagens entre Lórien e Gondor a não ser de barco, pois as pontes de Osgiliath foram destruidas - Celeborn estava sério. - De que lado vão viajar? O caminho para Minas Tirith fica deste lado, mas a caminho para a Batalha é do lado oposto...O que vão fazer?

- Por mim iríamos pelo caminho de Minas Tirith - disse Boromir - mas não sou o lider da comitiva... - os outros não disseram nada, e Aragorn parecia extremamente confuso.

- Vejo que ainda não sabem o que fazer...mas vou ajudá-los como puder. Já que alguns de vocês sabem manejar barcos, providenciarei alguns para vocês. Devem ser pequenos e leves, pois haverão pontos em que serão obrigados a carregá-los. Poderão assim descer o rio e a viagem será menos penosa por um tempo, mas chegará a hora em que terão que abandoná-los e se decidir por uma das margens.

Aragorn abriu um largo sorriso e agradeceu a Celeborn várias vezes. A doação dos barcos facilitaria muito as coisas, e ainda adiaria um pouco a decisão de qual caminho deveriam finalmente tomar. Os outros, da mesma forma, pareciam um pouco mais felizes, pois quaisquer que fossem os perigos que enfrentariam, seria mais fácil se tivessem descido flutuando pelo Anduin do que caminhando com as costas carregadas.

- Prepararemos tudo. Vocês devem seguir para o porto amanhã antes do meio dia. Enviarei pessoas para ajudá-los com os preparativos. - Celeborn sorri para o grupo e Galadriel se adianta.

- Boa noite meus amigos! Durmam em paz e não sobrecarreguem seus corações de dúvidas. Talvez o caminho que devam seguir já esteja diante de vossos pés, embora ainda não possam vê-lo.

Todos sairam e voltaram para o pavilhão. Apesar da recomendação de Galadriel, queriam ficar juntos para planejar a viagem e durante um bom tempo discutiram como deveriam proceder e qual seria o melhor caminho a tomar, porém não chegaram a conclusão alguma.  
Aragorn percebeu que a maior parte do grupo queria seguir até Minas Tirith e adiar um pouco o confronto direto com o inimigo, mas o que faria ? Talvez isso fosse o certo se Gandalf não tivesse morrido, mas depois desse lastimável fato, cabia a ele a responsabilidade de acompanhar Frodo. E se o pequeno não quisesse acompanhar Boromir? Não era segredo que os dois apresentavam algumas divergências.  
Boromir por sua vez insistia que era uma grande tolice enfrentar o inimigo sem um exército e armas, e que se não fossem à Minas Tirith, estariam somente desperdiçando vidas. Frodo notou que o guerreiro o olhava de uma maneira estranha, e ficou imaginando se ele não estaria apenas pensando em um meio de evitar a destruição do anel, como tinha comentado em Valfenda, mas como ninguém mais notou, ele permaneceu calado. Como todos já estavam exaustos e a noite avançava rapidamente, resolveram que o melhor naquele momento era dormirem um pouco.

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto arrumavam suas bagagens, vários elfos vieram ajudá-los, trazendo vários presentes em forma de comida e roupas para a viagem. A comida era na maior parte composta por Lembas, o bolo élfico muito mais nutritivo do que qualquer outra comida e muito saboroso também, que estavam devidamente embalados em folhas, que serviam para conservá-los frescos por muitos dias. Para cada um também trouxeram uma capa com capuz feita de acordo com seus tamanhos. O tecido era o feito pelos Galadhrim, que era leve, sem por isso deixar de ser quente. Difícil era decidir que cor eram, pois embaixo das árvores pareciam cinzentos, mas quando movimentadas ou colocadas sob outra luz, mudavam para verde, castanho ou prata escuro, dependendo do ambiente. Cada uma era presa no pescoço por um broche semelhante a uma folha verde raiada de prata. Os elfos comentaram com eles que Galadriel deveria os ter em alta conta, pois ela mesma fiava os tecidos usados para as capas, e jamais haviam dado vestes do seu povo para forasteiros. As garotas receberam ainda roupas de guerreiros para substituirem os vestidos, que apesar de lindos, seriam incômodos e não muito práticos durante a longa viagem.

Depios do café da manhã, a nova comitiva deu adeus ao gramado perto da fonte. Estavam realmente tristes em partir, pois depois de uma longa permanência, Lórien se tornara como suas casas. Enquanto olhavam tristemente os reflexos do sol nas águas cristalinas da fonte, Haldir chegou perto deles e disse ter sido designado para novamente acompanhá-los e ser seu guia. Dentro de pouco tempo estavam novamente cruzando o grande portão cheio de lamparinas e a ponte branca, deixando para trás a cidade dos elfos.  
Já era quase meio dia quando chegaram a uma grande muralha verde, e passando por uma pequena abertura, de repente se viram fora da região arborizada.

Estavam agora em uma estreita faixa gramada às margens do Grande Rio. Um pouco acima, em um ancoradouro formado por rochas brancas, estavam alguns barcos das mais variadas cores. Quatro pequenos barcos cinzentos tinham sido preparados para os viajantes, e nesses foram colocadas as suas bagagens, além de mais três rolos de corda para cada barco.  
Quando estavam prontos para partir, notaram que um imponente cisne vinha descendo o rio em direção do ancoradouro. Olhando com mais atenção, notaram que era um barco em forma de cisne, talhado com perfeição pelos elfos. Quando a embarcação se aproximou, viram que nela vinham Galadriel e Celeborn.

- Viemos para lhes dar o último adeus - disse a senhora - e para favorecê-los com as bênçãos de nossa terra!

E ali mesmo, às margens do rio, fizeram um belo banquete de despedidas, durante o qual Celeborn fez questão de lembrá-los que se quisessem mesmo seguir para Minas Tirith, era aconselhável que deixassem o grande rio antes de Rauros e cruzassem o Entágua antes que ele atingisse os pântanos, pois poderiam acabar dentro de Fangorn, que era uma terra estranha e desconhecida, rodeada de muitas crenças e superstições. A uma certa altura, Galadriel mandou encher taças com hidromel e propôs um brinde à viagem dos seus amigos. Depois que beberam, sentou-se novamente e se dirigiu ao grupo.

- Bebemos uma taça de despedida, mas antes que partam, trouxe em meu barco presentes que eu e Celeborn gostaríamos de lhes oferecer em memória de LothLórien. - então chamou-os um por um.

A Aragorn entregou uma bainha feita especialmente para a sua espada e também um belo broche de prata em forma de águia de asas abertas, no centro do qual refulgia uma bela pedra verde clara, que ela explicou ser Elessar, a Pedra Élfica da casa de Elendil.  
Para Boromir, entregou um cinto de ouro  
; a Merry e Pippin ofertou pequenos cintos de prata. Para Rony um belo machado com o cabo cheio de pedras incrustadas e para Hermione, um livro élfico muito antigo, que trazia dicionários dos vários dialetos falados pelos elfos.  
Harry e Cristine, como era de se esperar, foram presenteados com belíssimas espadas élficas, e quem olhasse com mais atenção, veria que formavam um par, os desenhos nos cabos se completando. Legolas e Hana receberam arcos grandes e robustos, que tinhas as cordas tecidas com cabelos de elfos e vinham acompanhados de um feixe de flexas. Eram ricamente adornados com inscrições em runas antigas, e também formavam claramente um par.  
Para Sam e Neville, entregou a cada um uma caixa simples de madeira com um ornamento em prata na tampa contendo uma letra G. Explicou que se tratava de um pouco de terra de seu pomar, e que os jardins no qual ela fosse derramada com certeza seriam os mais belos da região, fazendo com que se lembrassem do tempo que passaram em Lórien.  
Quando chegou a vez do anão, este surpreendeu a todos, dizendo que não desejava nada, a não ser que lhe fosse permitido pedir um fio de cabelo de Galadriel. Quando questionado do porque de tal pedido, disse que essa relíquia seria para lembrar até o fim dos tempos das palavras que ela havia lhe dito e que seria colocado por ele dentro de um cristal, para ser um eterno testemunho da boa-vontade entre elfos e anões. Diante disso, a senhora desfez a longa trança que usava e deu ao anão três fios de seus longos cabelos dourados.  
Então finalmente entregou a Frodo seu presente. Um pequeno frasco de cristal do qual emanavam raios de luz branca, dizendo ao hobbit que aquela era a luz da estrela de Eärendil, que ficava em sua fonte, e que serviria para iluminar os lugares escuros por onde ele viesse a passar, quando todas as outras luzes se apagassem.

Depois da distribuição dos presentes, a nova comitiva finalmente tomou lugar em seus barcos e começou a descer o rio. Enquanto as embarcações se afastavam, podiam ouvir a voz clara e melodiosa de Galadriel, que entonava uma linda, porém triste, canção élfica.  
Navegaram por todo o restante do dia e por boa parte da noite sem nenhum contratempo, e pararam somente quando os primeiros sinais de um novo dia se faziam presentes. Prepararam uma fogueira, e logo depois de uma breve refeição, retomaram seu caminho, pois haviam ficado tempo demai em Lórien, e temiam que o Senhor do Escuro não tivesse ficado parado enquanto isso. A jornada se seguiu tranquila e sem novidades por mais dois longos dias, e estava se tornando realmente enfadonha, quando notaram que a paisagem começava a mudar drasticamente. As florestas que normalmente ladeava o rio se transformava agora em uma paisagem seca e queimada, com galhos retorcidos e estranhamente escuros. Todos olhavam apreensivos, imaginando o que teria causado tamanho estrago. Como os barcos navegavam calmamente rio abaixo, seus ocupantes conseguiam conversar sem dificuldades, então Aragorn lhes explicou que aquela região não costumava ser assim, mas sim muito bonita e produtiva, e que a devastação provávelmente teria sido causada por Orcs, que frequentemente andavam pela margem, e nos pontos mais rasos e de menor correnteza chegavam mesmo a se atrever um pouco mais e atravessar o rio. Depois de mais dois dias nessa paisagem desolada, o grupo começou a ficar inquieto, pois as margens livres demais os tornavam alvos fáceis para os inimigos.

- Puxa....será que vai continuar tudo deserto assim por muito tempo? - Rony se mexia inquieto no barco.

- Não Rony, vai piorar! Agora devemos estar perto de onde caimos quando chegamos aqui... - Hana olhava pensativa para a paisagem.

- Será que tem Orcs por aqui? - Neville inspecionava as margens com atenção, visivelmente abalado.

- Não, mas um pouco mais à frente...daqui a alguns dias eu suponho, eles vão nos atacar e... - Hermione quase cai na água com o comentário de Hana.

- HANA!! Não podemos falar assim o que vai acontecer! - a garota estava atônita

- Ai, Mione...Francamente! Você quer o quê? Que todos morram só do susto quando eles chegarem? - a morena parecia impaciente, e Legolas pega uma de suas mãos.

- Você tem razão...é melhor estarmos preparados. Vamos estar, não vamos? - a voz do elfo deixava evidente a sua inquietação - Quero dizer, não vai acontecer nada a ninguém, não é? - Hana olha para o amado com pesar.

- Mais ou menos.... - é interrompida novamente por Mione, que agora está aos berros e chama a atenção de todos.

- POR MERLIN !! Será que você podia MUDAR DE ASSUNTO peloamordedeus!! - a garota tinha as faces extremamente vermelhas - NÃO podemos interferir nos fatos Hana, as coisas tem que acontecer exatamente como são!

- É fácil pra você falar, não? Isso não envolve a vida dos SEUS amigos ! - Legolas estava exaltado e tentava defender o ponto de vista de Hana.

- Ah não?? Me diz então, Sr. esperto...por acaso não vamos estar com vocês o tempo todo? Se forem atacados também seremos, e pra sua informação, nós somos SÓ do futuro, não somos intocáveis e nem imunes a flechas e coisas do gênero!! - a garota agora tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e se esforçava bravamente para que essas não escorressem pela face.

- Desculpa...eu não quis ser indelicado, é só que... - Hana cobre os lábios de Legolas com os dedos.

- Olha, deixa pra lá. Quem começou tudo isso fui eu, então, estou me desculpando, ok Mione? Foi mal... - havia sinceridade nos olhos azuis da garota, e Hermione baixa a guarda.

- Ok...eu também não devia ter gritado. - ela abaixa o rosto, secando disfarçadamente os olhos.

- Bravo! - Boromir aplaudia - Já chegou a hora em que todos se abraçam e choram? - ele olhava com cinismo para os companheiros.

- Será possível! Esse cara só pode ser um ancestral do Slytherin ou do Malfoy! - Cristine olhava torto para Boromir.

- Não é não, maninha...senão eles não existiriam, lembra? - Hana olha maldosa para o guerreiro, que fica realmente preocupado, enquanto Hermione se engasga com a água que estava bebendo para se acalmar.

- O-oque você q-quer dizer com isso? - ele olha de Hana para Cristine, que agora estavam sérias.

- Nada. É só que você é estéril e não pode gerar descendentes. Por enquanto se preocupe em não deixar o barco virar, sim? - Hana pisca para a irmã, que sorri de volta, ignorando os protestos e grosserias vindos de Boromir.

O tempo foi passando sem qualquer acontecimento, exceto que eles descobriram que desde sua partida estavam sendo seguidos por uma criaturinha estranha que chamavam de Gollum, mas este não se atrevia a se aproximar demais do grupo quando estavam em terra, pois sabia que sempre tinha alguém vigiando.Resolveram que seria melhor viajarem à noite e descansarem durante o dia, pois assim estariam mais seguros.  
Ao fim do sétimo dia, a paisagem novamente começa a se modificar, as margens se erguendo e ficando pedregosas. Logo estavam atravessando uma região de colinas rochosas, estavam se aproximando das colinas cinzentas de Emyin Muil, a fronteira sul das Terras Ermas. Nesse ponto da viagem, Aragorn comunicou aos amigos que seria a última noite que viajariam, pois dali pra frente ele não conhecia o rio, então seria muito perigoso, já que haviam corredeiras dali pra frente. Passariam agora a navegar durante o dia.

Entraram nos barcos e seguiram viagem, com Sam deitado próximo à agua para vigiar possívei alterações. Tudo seguia na maior paz, até que o hobbit solta um grito:

- Pedras!! Pedras à frente.

A alguns metros de distância já se podia ver a espuma branca das águas batendo contra as rochas.

- Virem os barcos, vamos! - Aragorn remava com força e instruia os outros para que fizessem o mesmo. A correnteza era forte, e os resultados pareciam mínimos.

Nesse momento, ouviu-se o zunido de cordas e flexas que cortavam o ar, e uma chuva de flexas passava agora sobre suas cabeças. Algumas caiam entre eles, sendo que uma chegou a atravessar o capuz de Harry. Proximo à margem eles conseguiram vislumbrar figuras negras que se movimentavam furtivamente.

- Orcs! - Gritou Gimli.

- Coisa do Gollum, eu aposto! - o tom na voz de Sam era raivoso - Não podiam ter escolhido lugar melhor, a correnteza está nos levando direto para eles!

Remaram bravamente e com muito esforço conseguiram chegar à margem. Legolas e Hana, assim que colocaram os pés no chão aprontaram seus arcos e procuravam no meio da escuridão um alvo para acertarem. Do outo lado, ouviam-se gritos agudos, mas não se podia ver nada, até que um terror repentino tomou conta da comitiva.  
Uma forma escura se movia no céu, correndo em direção a eles e vedando a luz conforme se aproximava, definindo-se como uma grande criatura alada, que foi saudada com entusiasmo pelas vozes do outro lado do rio. Logo os grandes arcos de Lóriem mostraram seu valor, e a criatura deu uma guinada e se afastou com um grasnado rouco. O tumulto e decepção ouvidos do outro lado da margem aos poucos cessaram, e depois disso não houve mais barulhos ou flexas por aquela noite.  
Eles navegaram rio abaixo por mais um tempo, sempre rente à margem, até que encontraram uma pequena baía onde podiam parar com mais segurança.

- Afe! Benditos sejam os arcos e flexas de Lórien e a pontaria de vocês dois! Que belo tiro hein! - Harry batia amigavelmente no ombro de Legolas.

- Sim, mas eu gostaria mais se soubesse o que foi que acertei. O que seria aquilo afinal? - o semblante do elfo era de preocupação.

- Não sei! Mas realmente gostei que tenha ido embora...tomara que morra! - Neville agora se ajeitava no fundo do barco para dormir.

- Aquilo era um... - Hana é interrompida.

- Heim Heim... - Hermione parecia irritada, e a perfeita imitação de Umbridge fez com que Harry esfregasse instintivamente as costas da mão direita.

- Ãh....não sei o que era...- a morena parecia contrariada, mas mesmo assim se calou.

- A mim lembrou bastante a sombra do Balrog. - Gimli agora mastigava um pedaço de lembas.

- Não acho que fosse um Balrog...era mai frio que isso - Frodo estava pensativo - Seja o que for, sua fuga decepcionou os Orcs.

- Sim, mas por precaução eu acho melhor não dormirmos essa noite...mantenham suas armas ao alcançe das mãos. - assim dizendo, Aragorn se senta, preparando-se para a longa noite que estava por vir.

A aurora da manhã trouxe consigo um denso nevoeiro que tornava impossível que a navegação continuasse. Ficaram algum tempo discutindo o que fazer dali em diante, e Boromir insistia incansávelmente que deviam ir para Minas Tirith. Só se deu por vencido quando viu que Frodo não iria a lugar nenhum que Aragorn não concordasse. Resolveram por fim que seguiriam por uma velha passagem por terra carregando os suprimentos e os barcos, e que depois voltariam ao rio rumo a Rocha do Espigão, que ficava depois dos Portões dos Argonath. Foi uma árdua tarefa que levou o dia todo, e quando finalmente terminaram, estavam todos exaustos. Se encontravam agora no ancoradouro sul, e resolveram que descansariam ali aquela noite e depois seguiriam viagem.

Logo que o dia clareou, puseram os barcos novamente em movimento, não se deixando abater nem pela breve chuva que caiu no meio da manhã, que acabou sendo muito útil por desfazer o nevoeiro, permitindo assim que vissem melhor o lugar em que se encontravam agora.  
O rio formava uma larga garganta de águas rápidas, ladeada por verdadeiras paredes de rocha e mais à frente o canal se estreitava, não deixando á vista praticamente passagem nenhuma. Olhando bem à frente, podia-se ver dois imensos pilares de rocha que se erguiam altivos e agourentos nas laterais do rio, com uma pequena abertura entre eles.

- Olhem! Chegamos aos Argonath, os Pilares dos Reis! - Aragorn apontava para a frente - quando passarmos por eles, mantenham os barcos em fila e afastados uns dos outros. Não se esqueçam de ficar bem no meio da correteza.

Quando passaram entre os pilares, puderam então perceber que se tratavam de duas gigantescas esculturas de reis, já um tanto desgastadas pelo tempo. Tinham as mãos esquerdas erguidas à frente com as palmas para fora, num claro sinal de "pare" e nas mãos direitas um machado. Na cabeça, elmos e coroas já desgastados pelo tempo. Eram magníficos guardiões de um reino há muito esquecido. Representavam Isildur e Anário,os guardiões de Númenor e antepassados de Aragorn.  
Terminada a travessia da perigosa garganta, deram em um longo e claro lago oval, o Nen Hithoel.  
Descansaram um pouco enquanto a corrente fraca do lago se ocupava de levá-los mais adiante e depois pegaram novamente nos remos. Já era noite quando chegaram finalmente às colinas a oeste do lago. O décimo dia de viagem havia chegado ao fim e as Terras Ermas ficado para trás. Agora eles finalmente teriam que decidir que caminho tomar.  
Acabaram por seguir pelo braço direito do rio até um belo gramado, no qual decidiram parar para descansar aquela noite.  
Todos foram dormir, deixando Frodo acordado no primeiro turno de guarda, mas não demorou muito para que Aragorn se levantasse e fosse até o hobbit.

- Frodo, estou com um mal pressentimento que não me diexa dormir,,,será que você podia desembainhar a espada para que eu me tranquilize?

- Claro que sim, Passolargo! - o hobbit puxa a espada, e para sua surpresa, ela emite uma fraca luz azulada.

- Orcs! Não estão muito perto, pois a luz está fraca, mas também não tão longe quanto eu gostaria...devem estar na outra margem do rio. É melhor prosseguirmos com mais atenção amanhã.

No dia seguinte, mal tomaram café e Aragorn já os chamou para conversar.

- Bom, chegou o momento que tanto adiamos...temos finalmente que escolher se vamos a Minas Tirith ou se seguimos a caminho de Gondor. Podemos ainda desfazer a Sociedade e cada um seguir o seu caminho como desejar. Só não devemos permanecer muito tempo aqui, pois os Orcs estão por perto.

Como todos se limitavam aolhar fixamente para o chão sem manifestar opinião, Aragorn tomou a iniciativa outra vez.

- Olha, Frodo, eu acho que você é quem deve decidir, afinal você é o portador do anel nomeado pelo conselho e só você pode decidir pelo seu caminho.

- Eu não sei o que fazer...preciso ficar sozinho para pensar. Dê-me uma hora, ok? - o hobbit se levanta e dá alguns passos en direção à floresta.

- Está bem, mas não se afaste demais...pode acabar perdido. - Aragorn observa o pequeno se distanciar.

- Olha, Cris! O Boromir tá esquisito...não tira os olhos do hobbit! - Harry cochichava ao ouvido da ruiva.

- É mesmo...será que ele tá tramando alguma coisa con... - a garota interrompe o que falava - Vixe! Ele está indo atrás do Frodo! Ai que droga! Por que não podemos interferir? - Cristine suspira revoltada.

Frodo anda perdido em seus pensamentos quando sente que não está só. Vira-se bruscamente, pronto para encontrar orcs, mas se depara com Boromir, que sorri simpático.

- Achei que como os orcs estão perto, não seria bom que você andasse sozinho... - ele tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos - Se quiser, posso te ajudar a decidir o que fazer.

- Sei qual a sua opinião, Boromir, e até seria boa, não fosse que meu coração me diz o contrário.

Boromir tentou de todas as maneiras convencer Frodo a lhe dar o Um anel, mas como falhou, decidiu que o teria à força, lançando -se sobre o Hobbit, que mais por instinto que por esperteza, colocou o anel no dedo, tornando-se assim invisível para Boromir, mas por outro lado, visível para o grande olho de fogo que era Sauron. Ele toma então a atitude qua estava protelando. Iria sozinho em sua jornada. Não podia expor os amigos aos riscos que representava e também não confiava totalmente nos forasteiros para deixar o anel tão próximo a eles. Desceu correndo a colina e colocou novamente o anel, passando por todos despercebido.

O restante do grupo agora discursava sobre o que Frodo estaria fazendo para demorar tanto e o que deveriam fazer se ele não tivesse uma decisão ao voltar. As opiniões eram as mais variadas. Sabiam que o anel teria que ir até Mordor para ser destruído, mas não lhes agradava a idéia de adentrar os reinos de Sauron. Em uma determinada altura da conversa, Sam se dirige a Boromir, é somente nessa hora que notam que o guerreiro não está mais ali.

- Mas que droga! Onde foi que ele se meteu agora? - Gimli olhava ao redor agitado.

- Alí está ele... - Rony aponta em direção ao pé da colina, de onde surge um Boromir um tanto desconcertado.

- Boromir, onde você estava? - Legolas parecia aflito - Viu Frodo por aí?

- Sim e não,,,- o guerreiro parecia hesitante - Eu fui atrás dele e implorei que fosse para Minas Tirith, como ele se negou, acabei me irritando. Ele se assustou, colocou o anel e sumiu! Nunca tinha visto uma coisa assim...

- Vamos! Temos que encontrá-lo...ele não pode ir para Mordor sozinho! - Num impulso, Merry e Pippin saem correndo em direção à colina e chamando por Frodo e Aragorn diz a Boromir que siga e proteja os pequenos hobbits, já que ele de uma certa maneira foi o culpado pela situação e segue com Sam para o topo da colina, pensando que dali conseguiria ver onde Frodo se encontrava. Hana sente um calafrio na espinha e cochicha para os amigos:

- Pessoal, chegou a hora! Seremos atacados por uma tropa de orcs. É melhor ficarmos juntos e usarmos bem tudo que aprendemos, ok? Se defendam e não se preocupem com os outros, vai ficar tudo bem. - a morena parecia tensa.

- Não se esqueçam que não devem interferir muito nas coisas - Hermione tinha o semblante sério.

- Mione, o que acha que vamos fazer? Ficar olhando esses monstros massacrarem a todos? Se você não se esqueceu, estamos aqui para ajudá-los!! - Harry sem querer aumenta o tom da voz.

- Sim, mas devemos ajudar a vencer a guerra contra Sauron, e não mudar o destino de indivíduos. - a garota estava furiosa.

- Quer saber, façam o que quiserem, mas na minha frente ninguém vai morrer sem que eu faça nada! - Harry pega a espada e sai batendo os pés.

- Ai...esse garoto e sua mania de Superman! Ô Potter, volta aqui ! - Cristine se levanta e desembainha a espada, indo atrás do amigo, que seguiu na mesma direção de Boromir. Nesse instante uma corneta soa desesperada ao longe.

- A corneta de Boromir...Agora já é tarde. - Hana tem os olhos marejados e puxa Legolas pelas mãos.- Vamos, quem sabe ainda salvamos Merry e Pippin!

Mas quando alcançaram a clareira de onde antes a corneta soara, a única coisa que viram foi Aragorn ajoelhado em frente a Boromir, que jazia encostado em uma árvore e tinha o peito perfurado por vária flechas de penas negras.

- Ele está morto - a voz de Aragorn era trêmula - Os hobbits foram capturados, mas ele acha que ainda estão vivos, mas não deu tempo de perguntar se Frodo e Sam também estavam aqui.

- Eles não estavam. - Hana parecia decidida, e nem Hermione ousa interromper a garota - No meio da confusão, pegaram um barco e partiram sozinhos para Mordor...não se preocupem por enquanto. Eles vão ficar bem.

- E agora, o que faremos então? - Rony coçava a cabeça, com uma expressão aparvalhada.

- Cuidaremos de dar um enterro decente ao nosso amigo, depois decidiremos por qual caminho seguir. - Legolas dá início aos preparativos para o funeral.

As horas que se seguiram ficariam gravadas para sempre na memória de todos ali presentes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A:** E aí, o que acharam?? eu achei ele meio parado e sem ação, mas fazer oque? É uma parte da história que precisa ser retratada, senão a coisa perde o sentido. Pro próximo eu prometo mais ação e romance, ok?  
Comentem por favor!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Comentários:**

**Lisa Black :** Mais uma Black! Legal!!! Muito obrigada mesmo por estar lendo e comentando minha fic. É, realmente não é fácil juntar duas coisas tão diferentes...eu devia ter começado com algo mais simples, mas agora não tem mais jeito, né? XD. As batalhas estão chegando, e é CLARO que eles vão conseguir voltar! Quanto à Hana e Legolas...bom, se eu contar perde a graça!  
Bjs.

**Ang:** Obrigada!! Harry e Cristine ainda leva um tempinho...eles são meio lerdos, sabe? É...eles vão ajudar até o fim mesmo...já imaginou as confusões que vão aprontar?  
Bjs,

**Kah:** Olá! Que bom que gostou ! tomara que curta esse aqui também! É, ele estava metido mesmo, mas ponha-se no lugar dele....situação esquisita, né? Erm,,,Cristine e Harry ainda não se tocaram da situação! Espera só mais um pouquinho, ok? Enquanto isso atualiza a sua fic! Eu estou AMANDO!!!  
Beijocas pra vc.


	7. A grande caçada aos Orcs

**N/A** - Aquelas coisas de sempre...eu não possuo Harry Potter, nem Senhor dos Anéis e blá, blá, blá...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

E aí pessoal? Agora a diversão começa pra valer! Muitas batalhas, Orcs, romance e ... bom, leiam que é melhor!  
Beijocas a todos!  
)

Ah! O que aparece entre parênteses é o pensamento dos personagens, ok?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capítulo 7 - A Grande caçada aos Orcs**.

Durante os preparativos para a cerimônia fúnebre de Boromir o clima geral era de tristeza e desânimo. Decidiram que como não tinham tempo e nem ferramentas adequadas para enterrá-lo decentemente, o colocariam em um dos barcos, que agora não seriam mais úteis, e deixariam que a correnteza o levasse para a cachoeira de Rauros. Colocariam com ele as suas armas e as de seus inimigos vencidos em sinal de sua bravura.  
Começaram então a vasculhar a pilha de cadáveres dos orcs em busca das armas e notaram alguns detalhes no mínimo interessantes:  
Estava claro que ali havia mais de uma tribo de orcs, pois alguns deles eram maiores que o normal. Tinham também a pele mais escura e os olhos eram olblíquos, as pernas fortes e grossas e mãos enormes. Suas armas e vestimentas eram diferentes também...Usavam espadas largas e curtas em lugar das cimitarras normalmente utilizadas pelos orcs, seus escudos traziam uma estranha insígnia formada por uma mão branca no centro de um campo negro e os elmos eram adornados com uma runa élfica que representava a letra S em uma espécie de metal branco que não conseguiram identificar.

- O que será isso afinal? - Aragorn olhava para os símbolos com ar de dúvida.

- Não está claro? - Gimli pega um elmo e aponta para o símbolo - S de Sauron...só pode ser!

- Não mesmo! - Ele jamais usaria runas élficas! - Legolas agora examinava um dos escudos.

- Além do mais, ele não utiliza seu nome correto e nem gosta que o pronunciem ou soletrem... - Hana falava despreocupada, quase entediada.

- Como é? Não gosta de ser nomeado? Já não vimos isso em alum lugar?? - Hermione estava perplexa.

- Heheheheh! E eu que pensava que isso fosse frescura do doido do Voldemort...parece que os vilões são todos frescos! - Harry passa a mão pelos cabelos, nem acreditando que fazia piadas com uma coisa daquelas... aquele lugar estava operando mudanças em todos eles.

- Vai ver foi aqui que ele se inspirou...sempre duvidei que uma idéia boa assim pudesse vir de uma cobra-acéfala-sem-nariz como aquela! - Cristine fala com naturalidade, fazerdo com que os amigos riam.

- Volde-quem?? - Legolas olhava confuso de Harry para Hana.

- Iiiihhh! Deixa pra lá...essa história é muito comprida. Depois eu te conto tudo ok? - Dizendo isso Hana abraça o namorado e o beija de leve no rosto.

- Se não é Sauron, então só nos resta Saruman, o que me parece bem mais provável... - Aragorn agora estava sério.

- Isso confirma a tese de Gandalf, ele é mesmo um traidor-sem-vergonha! - Enquanto falava, Gimli recolhia várias armas pelo chão

Continuaram por algum tempo nessa tarefa, acabando por encontrar entre as armas dos orcs, duas facas que pelo feitio só poderiam pertencer a Merry e Pippin. Chegaram à conclusão, que depois foi confirmada por Hana mesmo sob os protestos de Hermione, que eles haviam sido capturados e feitos prisioneiros pelos orcs.  
O fato de repente causa uma estranha reação em Aragorn, que se volta transtornado contra os garotos.

- Isso tudo é culpa de vocês! Vocês sabiam que toda essa desgraça aconteceria e mesmo assim não fizeram nada...Que diabos vieram fazer aqui se não vão nos ajudar?? - o guerreiro tinha o rosto lívido e o peito arfava descompassado, deixando claro que estava no limite de suas emoções.

- Por favor...se acalme Aragorn! Eu também não sei de nada disso! - Neville estava trêmulo - Me sinto no meio de um pesadelo sem fim...

- E essa agora! - Aragorn sorri insano - Não sabem de nada...Que tipo de pessoas do futuro são vocês afinal? Não estudam o passado por acaso?

- Claro que estudamos! - Rony tinha as orelhas já rosadas - Quer dizer...tentamos...cara, é impossível prestar atenção ao professor Binns por mais de dois minutos!

- OK, agora chega!! - Hana se levanta bruscamente - Está mais do que na hora de vocês ouvirem umas verdades!

- Hana, não podemos...- Hermione é cortada pela morena, que exibia um olhar duro e penetrante.

- Não se preocupe, vou dizer somente o necessário para parar com essa palhaçada! - ela se volta para Aragorn - Nós sabíamos sim que isso ia acontecer, mas não podíamos impedir que Boromir e os Hobbits fossem atacados. Confesso ainda que deu bastante trabalho enrolar o senhor-perfeição aqui - ela aponta para Harry - para que não estragasse tudo. - o moreno se levanta indignado, mas é impedido de falar por Cristine. Sei que é muito dolorido para vocês, mas Boromir realmente precisava nos deixar...

- Não entendo o porque! Agora temos um grande guerreiro a menos ao nosso lado. Ele seria de grande valor nas batalhas que estão por vir...

- Isso é o que você pensa, Aragorn! Se ele não tivesse morrido, iríamos todos à Minas Tirith. Não estaríamos presentes para defender Edoras e o Palácio Dourado cairia em poder do inimigo. Os hobbits não iriam ter com os Ents e portanto Isengard não sucumbiria...Saruman continuaria no nosso pé! Frodo não estaria a caminho de Mordor e o Um Anel provavelmente cairia em poder do mal antes que pudéssemos destruí-lo. E finalmente você, Aragorn, não trilharia o Caminho dos Mortos e Minas Tirith seria simplesmente distruida pelos exércitos de Sauron...Satisfeito agora?? - Todos olhavam para Hana boquiabertos.

- Ainda bem que disse só o necessário, hein? - Hermione olha incrédula para Hana, que dá de ombros.

- Ele precisava disso...ia dar muito trabalho se ficasse contra nós! - A morena se dirige para o grupo, que agora parecia uma bizarra coleção de estátuas - Então...podemos continuar agora?

- Minha nossa...eu nem sei o que dizer! - Aragorn esfregava a testa com os dedos.

- Não se preocupe...perder assim uma pessoa querida tira qualquer um do sério...mas vai melhorar, você vai ver! - ela aperta gentilmente as mãos do guerreiro - Agora vamos, temos que nos apressar, senão jamais alcançaremos os orcs.

A energia de todos parecia renovada, e enquanto Legolas e Gimli vão buscar o barco, os outros terminam os preparativos, retirando as flechas do corpo inerte de Boromir e penteando cuidadosamente seus longos cabelos negros.  
Quando o barco chega, ele é cuidadosamente colocado em seu interior, com a cabeça sobre seu manto élfico, agora dobrado como um travesseiro. Sobre o seu peito colocam suas armas, e aos seus pés, as armas de seus infelizes oponentes.  
Depois de tudo arrumado, o barco é empurrado em direção ao centro do rio.Todos olham tristemente a partida do pequeno barco, e a tarde já ia ao meio quando ele finalmente some de vista e todos finalmente voltam a se preocupar com seus deveres.

- E agora? O que vamos fazer? - Harry passa a mão pelos cabelos de Cristine, que tinha a cabeça apoiada tristemente em seu ombro.

- Não sei...Hana, o que você acha?

- Acho que devíamos nos separa em dois grupos. Um deve seguir para Fangorn para resgatar Merry e Pippin e o outro deve ir para Mordor atrás do Frodo...ele não vai conseguir sozinho.

- E como você sugere que façamos essa divisão? - Gimli parecia interessado na idéia da garota.

- Bom...Legolas, Aragorn e você precisam ir para Fangorn, por razões qe não posso revelar. Eu vou com vocês. - o elfo sorri e traz a garota mais para perto de si com um abraço - Depois de mim, quem conhece melhor os fatos dessa batalha é Hermione, então acho que ela deva ir para Mordor ajudar o Frodo. - ela se dirige agora a Harry Cristine, Rony e Neville - Vocês quatro terão o grande privilégio de escolher para onde querem ir.

- Eu vou com você, maninha! Nem em sonho você vai ficar andando sozinha por aí com o elfo! - Legolas fecha a cara para a ruiva, que lhe mostra a língua.

- Que seja! - Hana revira os olhos para a irmã - quem mais?

- Eu vou com a Mione. - Rony brande o machado no ar - Vão precisar de alguém armado por lá!

- E vocês? - a garota olha indagadora para Harry e Neville.

- Eu...bem...- Neville parecia bem nervoso - Eu prefiro ir com Rony e Mione. Vocês vão para o meio de uma batalha, e sabe como é...eu não sei lutar, só iria atrapalhar.

- Ok, Nev...nós entendemos. E afinal, você deve estar preocupado, já que fez uma boa amizade com Sam. E você Harry? - Os olhos azuis da garota agora recaem sobre o moreno.

- Eu vou com vocês...uma espada a mais pode ser útil. - o garoto olha para Rony, que parecia desapontado e faz um gesto de "sinto muito".

- Antes de partimos, preciso deixar uma coisa bem clara pra vocês - Hana se dirige a Hermione - Frodo está decidido a cumprir sua missão sozinho e quase não permitiu nem a Sam que o acompanhasse. Ele não vai aceitar a companhia de vocês, muito menos ajuda...então devem agir sorrateiramente. Se desiludam e sigam os Hobbits, limpando o caminho para eles sem que percebam, ok?

- Legal! - Rony parecia divertido - Assim fica mais interessante!

- E como vamos chegar até eles? Não conhecemos o lugar como você... - Neville torcia as mãos e tinha o rosto mais pálido que o normal.

- Isso eu resolvo com facilidade! - Hermione pega a varinha e recolhe do chão um elmo de orc - Portus! - ela cria com facilidade uma chave de portal e os amigos a olham surpresos.

- Mione, isso é ilegal! - Rony tinha no rosto a expressão mais tola que a garota já vira.

- É mesmo? E quem é que vai nos punir?? Rony, não estamos em Hogwarts, então relaxa, ok? Agora vamos...no três vocês tocam o elmo, certo? - os dois concordam com a cabeça.

- Um...dois...três! - os três tocam o elmo ao mesmo tempo e somem às vistas estarrecidas de Legolas, Gimli e Aragorn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Numa certa masmorra gelada, alguém escreve frenéticamente em um pergaminho.

- Certo...uma lista e tanto até agora! Viajaram no tempo sem permissão, realizaram feitiços fora da escola sem autorização, estão interferindo em fatos históricos, utilizando feitiços ilegais...e não estão SEQUER PENSANDO em voltar ao seu próprio tempo! Agora eu finalmente consigo me livrar desses estorvos....Isso tudo sem contar o romance da garota Black com o elfo! Isso vai acabar em confusão quando tiverem que partir - ele sorri maldosamente - ou não! Talvez eles nunca mais consigam voltar...  
Hummm...o garoto Longbottom até que melhorou! Mas não posso ignorar que tudo o que fez foi sem permissão, portanto...-ele anota em seu caderno - "preparo ilegal de poções"...quem sabe minhas aulas fiquem mais seguras sem ele!

O professor para e dá uma nova olhada no caldeirão, observando Harry e Cristine, que sorriem um para o outro enquanto preparam suas coisas para a viagem.

- Isso sim vai ser problema...esses dois já me atormentam o suficiente separados. Tomara que o Potter continue estúpido o suficiente para não perceber o que está acontecendo...a Black é orgulhosa demais para tomar alguma iniciativa, com ela eu não preciso me preocupar.

Alguém bate na porta e Snape esconde habilmente o caldeirão embaixo de sua escrivaninha.

- Sim?

- Severo, é Dumbledore...será que posso falar com você por um momento? - A voz do velho bruxo soa suave, porém um pouco mais firme do que o habitual. Snape abre a porta e sorri fingido.

- Professor Dumbledore? O que o traz tão tarde aos meus aposentos? - Ele desimpede a porta teatralmente - Entre, por favor!

Dumbledore o fita desconfiado por cima de seus óculos de meia-lua.

- Acho que você sabe o motivo de minha preocupação, Severo. Os garotos estão sumidos há mais de um mês...as famílias já começam a me pressionar por providências, e logo não será mais possível manter o caso afastado do pessoal do Ministério. Isso está se tornando um sério problema para a escola...você tem certeza que não sabe em que época eles foram parar?

A cor havia sumido do rosto macilento do mestre de poções.

- Problemas com o Ministério? Erm...eu...e-eu não sabia disso...bom, eu não sei para onde eles foram...Espere...a uma certa altura eu creio ter ouvido as Blacks discutirem sobre elfos ou coisa assim...Mas a raça élfica original não é vista no mundo desde muito tempo! - ele falsamente exibe uma expressão pensativa.

- Sim...os elfos não são vistos desde o fim do reinado de Aragorn, um dos grandes Reis da Terra Média. Isso foi há milhares de anos, e se eles realmente estiverem por lá, estão correndo grande perigo...não era uma época boa para forasteiros. Com licença, Severo...preciso me recolher ao meu escritório para pensar melhor sobre isso. - o diretor olha fixamente nos olhos negros do professoe Snape ( Ele está me escondendo algo...fechou a mente para mim rápido demais.) O mestre de Poções desvia o olhar fingindo uma pequena reverência com a cabeça ( Ele desconfia de mim...tentou usar Legilimência.). Dumbledore sai decidido da masmorra e Snape tranca a porta apressado.

- Vamos lá, meu precioso, vejamos mais um pouquinho de Potter e sua turma!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já era quase noite quando o grupo começa a seguir a trilha dos orcs. Decidiram-se por viajar sem descanso, pois o exército dos orcs já tinha um dia de dianteira, e apesar de brutos e pesados, eram mesmo assim muito rápidos e resistentes. Se parassem ou andassem muito devagar, jamais os alcançariam. Começam então uma jornada que mais tarde se tornaria lenda entre os povos locais, correndo o mais rápido que podiam noite adentro.  
Depois de um longo percurso, encontram alguns cadáveres de orcs perto de uma encosta. Eles provavelmente tinham sido gravemente feridos por Boromir e não haviam resistido aos ferimentos. Quando a manhã finalmente ia se anunciando, eles alcançarama muralha leste de Rohan, o Reino dos Cavaleiros.  
De cima das escarpas rochosas que formavam a grande muralha, eles conseguem avistar os Orcs na planície abaixo, mas eles estão já bem distantes, então não há tempo a perder. Descem rapidamente a escarpa de rochas afiadas e correm pela grande planície, seguindo a trilha de destruição deixada pelos orcs, que decididamente não eram delicados ao caminhar.  
A uma certa altura, Aragorn, que ia na frente, repara em uma trilha que se desvia da principal. Era formada por pegadas pequenas de pés descalços e seguida e entrecortada por várias pegadas de orcs.

- Vejam! Temos novidades aqui! - o guerreiro parecia animado, apesar do cansaço.

- Sim...sem dúvidas são de um dos hobbits...são bem pequenas, então devem ser de Pippin, que é o menor. - Legolas agora estava agachado, examinando o chão atentamente.

- Espere...o que é aquilo? - algo brilhava no chão próximo de onde estavam. - Gimli se adianta e retira da terra uma pequena folha verde e brilhante, raiada de prata.

- A folha de Lórien! Elas não caem à toa...ele deve ter deixado, na esperança de que alguém encontrasse! - o elfo estava radiante.

- Hana...por que diabos essa correira toda se a gente sabe que eles não morreram e vai ficar tudo bem? - Cristine sussurrava com a irmã enquanto o elfo, o guerreiro e o anão examinavam o solo.

- Nós não podemos mudar os acontecimentos, esqueceram? Essa jornada ficou na história pelo curto espaço de tempo em que foi feita, e tem que continuar assim. Além disso, temos um encontro importante pela frente e não podemos chegar no dia errado! - a morena exibia um sorriso misterioso.

- Hâ...encontro importante? - Harry coçava a cabeça pensativo - Bom...estamos indo em direção a Fangorn...Ei! Não é lá que você disse que o Gandalf retorna?

- Shhhhh! Dá pra falar baixo, Potter? Eles não sabem, esqueceu? - Hana parecia irritada - Vamos, chega de conversa...daqui a pouco eles acabam percebendo. - e assim eles voltam a se unir aos três companheiros.

A caçada continua sem descanso por mais um dia inteiro, no qual eles correm apressados pela planície, diminuindo a velocidade apenas para comerem pedaços de lembas para repor as energias. Quando a noite já era alta, finalmente são rendidos pelo cansaço, e depois de muita discussão sobre se era certo ou não fazer essa pausa, chegaram à conclusão que ninguém mais estava em condições de prosseguir com aquilo sem algumas horas de sono.  
Legolas se sentou recostado em uma árvore, pois os elfos não precisam se deitar para dormir, e aconchegou Hana em seus braços. Antes da garota se render ao sono e adormecer, eles ainda conseguiram namorar um pouco, trocando carinhos e beijos que se tornavam cada vez mais apaixonados. Quando ela finalmente não resistiu ao sono e dormiu, o elfo gentilmente a deitou em seu colo e ainda passou um bom tempo acordado, acariciando os longos e sedosos cabelos negros que o fascinavam.  
Gimli pegou no sono assim que sua cabeça tocou o chão, não vendo e nem ouvindo mais nada do que foi dito por Aragorn, que quando percebeu que o amigo não o ouvia mais, balançou a cabeça sorrindo, e finalmente adormeceu também.  
Cristine tinha o sono agitado e não parava de se mexer, o que a fez ficar quase totalmente descoberta. Harry estava deitado de costas ao lado da garota, com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Mesmo cansado como estava, ainda teve ânimo para olhar o céu por um tempo, encantado com o brilho das estrelas. Quando notou que a amiga se descobrira, se aproximou um pouco para ajeitar as cobertas, e qual não foi a sua surpresa quando, assim que tocou no cobertor, a ruiva se virou, aninhando-se em seu peito como se fosse um travesseiro. Ficou por alguns instantes sem saber o que fazer, com a estranha sensação de que borboletas voavam em seu estômago e sorrindo ao imaginar qual o tom de vermelho que tingia o seu rosto. Por fim, envolveu a garota em seus braços e adormeceu tranquilo.

A manhã do terceiro dia se fazia presente e mais um dia duro de viagem estava por começar. Recolheram a pouca bagagem que carregavam e se puseram a caminho no ritmo mais puxado que conseguiram, pois se os orcs não estivessem parando, estariam com uma dianteira bem grande. Por volta das onze horas da manhã, encontraram os restos de um acampamento que confirmaram suas suspeitas. Os orcs haviam feito somente uma pequena pausa, e pelo estado das marcas do acampamento e da trilha que seguia dali, eles deveriam estar pelo menos um dia e meio na frente. O fato realmente abalou os ânimos do grupo, pois todos, com excessão do elfo, estavam literalmente esgotados, achando que tudo aquilo fatalmente seria em vão.  
Hana tentava animar os amigos.

- Vamos pessoal! Está tudo bem...vocês esqueceram que eu sei o que está acontecendo? Confiem em mim, nosso esforço em breve será muito bem recompensado!

- É fácilpra você fal-laaaar....- Cristine dá um grande bocejo - Eu não aguento mais....quero uma cama, lençóis limpos, travesseiro...

- Travesseiro? Pensei que o de ontem estivesse bom! - Hana sorria marota para a irmã.

- Hein? Tá falando do quê, HanaBella? - a ruiva levanta uma sombracelha, e Harry sente imediatamente o rosto esquentar.

- De você ter usado o Potter como travesseiro quase a noite toda, Cabeça-de-fósforo! Tããão fowfo! - A morena agora ria abertamente da cara aparvalhada da irmã e do embaraço de Harry.

- E-eu usei você como travesseiro? - a garota se dirige ao moreno, que se limita a fazer um gesto de afirmação com a cabeça.

- Ai Merlin! QUE MICO!... - a ruiva agora tinha o rosto da cor dos cabelos e Hana gargalhava descontroladamente.

- Gente! V-venham ver! A grande Cristine Black está da cor de uma pimenta-malagueta! Nunca pensei que fosse ver isso na vida! Huahahahah... - lágrimas escorriam dos olhos da morena, que vai ainda rindo ao encontro de Legolas, deixando a irmã e o amigo para trás.

- Puxa Harry...me desculpe! Eu não queria...quer dizer...eu...ah! você entendeu. - Cristine olhava para o chão, não notando o sorriso que se formava nos lábios do rapaz.

- Não tem problema, Cris! Se me quiser como travesseiro essa noite também, esteja à vontade. ( Pelas barbas de Merlin! De onde tirei isso? Potter seu estúpido, ela vai quebrar a sua cara! OO)

- Certo, eu me rendo... - ela sente novamente o rosto esquentar - dessa vez foi ponto seu! ( Droga! O que deu nele afinal? Essas falas são minhas...ELE é que devia corar! > ) - Ela se afasta, deixando o garoto sem entender nada.( Ponto meu??! oO)

A essa altura o grupo já se aproximava de uma grande colina, e resolvem subí-la para ver se avistam algum sinal dos orcs. Novamente não avistam nada, e sentem novamente o peso do desânimo nos ombros. Mesmo assim, continuam bravamente até algumas horas depois do anoitecer, quando novamente param para dormir, esperando sinceramente que junto com o novo dia surjam novas esperanças.  
Era muito cedo quando Legolas sente o sono agitado. Estava tendo um sonho estranho, onde muitos cavalos corriam a sua volta fazendo um círculo. Eram tantos que tinha a nítida sensação de que o chão estava tremendo. Abriu os olhos lentamente e se sentiu extremamente confuso, pois o chão emitia mesmo uma vibração muito discreta, talvez perceptível somente para os aguçados sentidos élficos. As patas de vários cavalos continuavam se fazendo presentes em seus aguçados ouvidos, cada vez mais nítidas.  
Sem pensar mais, ele acorda o restante do grupo para dar as boas novas: um grupo de cavaleiros se aproximava.  
Aragorn imediatamente se jogou no chão, ansioso por descobrir algo mais, mas Legolas, ao contrério do amigo, ficou em pé e protegeu os olhos claros com a mão, olhando fixamente para o horizonte.

- E aí...o que você está vendo? - Hana olhava por cima dos ombros do elfo, as mão colocadas carinhosamente em torno de sua cintura.

- É mesmo um grupo de cavaleiros...105, pra ser mais exato. Eles tem os cabelos dourados e lanças muito reluzentes. O lider deles é um homem muito alto... estão a mais ou menos umas cinco léguas daqui.

- Bom, cinco ou uma, não faz a menor diferença! Não vamos conseguir fugir deles nesse lugar aberto. - Gimli coçava a cabeça pensativo.

- O que fazemos agora? Devemos esperar ou ir ao encontro deles? - Harry esperava pela resposta de Aragorn tentando sem sucesso enxergar os cavaleiros.

- Vamos esperar aqui...estamos todos cansados, e afinal, a nossa caçada foi um fracasso. - Aragorn se senta no chão.

- Não foi um fracasso! Eles só devem ter chegado primeiro, afinal, estão voltando pela trilha dos orcs, devem ter passado por eles. - a ruiva agora estava sentada também.

- O que será que vamos receber deles? Notícias dos orcs ou lanças no meio da cara? - o semblante de Hana é preocupado.

- É difícil de dizer nos tempos turbulentos em que vivemos...já estive entre eles, e não costumavam ser cruéis. Fiquem todos perto e vamos esperar.

Eles então se sentaram bem próximos uns aos outros sobre o capim ralo e se enrolaram em suas capas élficas, aguardando pacientemente que o grupo de cavaleiros chegasse até eles.  
O barulho de cascos batendo foi aumentando gradativamente, até que finalmente eles viram:  
Um grupo enorme de cavaleiros surgiu diante de seus olhos, montados em seus cavalos e com suas malhas metálicas brilhando ao sol. Eram, rápidos como o vento, e ao mesmo tempo terríveis e belos de se ver. Os cavalos eram enormes, fortes e de belas proporções, as caudas longas esvoaçando ao vento e as longas crinas caindo em tranças pelo pescoço largo. Os homens que os montavam combinavam com eles: altos e esbeltos, os cabelos claros como palha surgindo por debaixo dos elmos e lhes descendo pelas costas em longas tranças, os rostos austeros e astutos. Traziam lanças nas mãos e escudos pendiam-lhes das costas. Tinham imensas espadas presas à cintura e suas vestimentas de malha de metal polido desciam até os joelhos. Galopavam em pares em um imensa fila, e vez ou outra um deles se levantava nos estribos e olhava ao redor, sem no entanto dar sinais de que estavam vendo seus observadores. O exército todo quase acabara de passar por eles, quando Aragorn se levanta e os chama em voz alta:

- Ei ! Que notícia trazem dessas terras, cavaleiros de Rohan?

Com uma rapidez espantosa, o grupo retorna, formando um círculo ao redor deles que ia se fechando cada vez mais, as lanças quase os tocando. O líder do exército se aproxima.

- Quem são vocês e o que fazem nessas terras?

- Me chamam Passolargo, venho do norte e estou caçando orcs. Esses são meus amigos, Legolas Hana, Gimli, Harry e Cristine.

- Eu sou Éomer, Terceiro Marechal da Terra dos Cavaleiros. - ele tinha uma expressão curiosa - Passolargo...nome estranho. E suas roupas também são estranhas...vocês são do povo élfico?

- Não, somente Legolas é elfo. Estamos todos vestidos assim porque passamos por Lórien e recebemos as roupas como presentes. E meu nome verdadeiro é Aragorn, filho de Arathorn.

- E a quem vocês servem? Estão caçando orcs em nossas terras por ordem de quem?

- Não servimos a ninguém - era Legolas quem falava - Estamos caçando os orcs porque eles mataram Boromir, um de nossos amigos e capturaram outros dois. Viemos em resgate dos capturados e para vingar o que se foi.

- Pois não precisam mais caçar orc algum, pois eles foram destruidos. E sinto em informar, mas não havia nenhum prisioneiro com eles. Não que tenhamos visto. Se quiserem podem olhar pessoalmente. Fizemos uma grande fogueira com os corpos em uma clareira na floresta de Fangorn. E realmente sinto muito por Boromir...eu o conhecia. Foi uma grande perda para Minas Tirith...quanto tempo faz que ele morreu?

- Quatro dias, e desde então estamos caçando esses malditos orcs! Partimos da sombra do Tol Brandil e.. - Gimli é interrompido por Éomer, que está claramente espantado.

- A pé?? - ele levanta as sombrancelhas.

- Sim, do mesmo jeito que estamos agora! - Cristine olhava para o cavaleiro divertida.

- Quarenta e cinco léguas antes de quatro dias completos? O feito de vocês com certeza será muito comentado nos salões! E você, Aragorn, Passolargo é um nome pobre...deveria ser Pé-de-vento!

- Erm...pessoal, eu detesto me intrometer, mas não devíamos estar seguindo para Fangorn para ver se achamos os hobbits? - Harry chama os amigos de volta à realidade.

- Se vão mesmo até lá, levem os cavalos dos nossos guerreiros que infelizmente sucumbiram. São somente três, mas como podem ver, são cavalos muito fortes! Podem facilmente levar duas pessoas.

- Levaremos com prazer, e depois que nossa missão estiver crumpida, faço questão de ir pessoalmente a Edoras e devolvê-los a vocês.

- Estaremos esperando então, Aragorn. Até a vista.

E assim os cavaleiros de Rohan seguem seu caminhos, deixando pra trás seis pessoas realmente felizes por não precisarem mais caminhar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A:** E então, o que acharam?? Espero que tenham gostado e que continuem enviando comentários!

**No próximo capítulo:** O que será que Rony, Mione e Neville estão fazendo? Onde estão Merry e Pippin afinal? A chegada a Edoras, o Palácio Dourado e, se tudo der certo, A grande batalha do Abismo de Helm!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Comentários**

**HanaBella:  
**1- Ai meu Sirius! O que eu fiz pra merecer??  
2- Obrigada!!   
3- Hehehehe! A Mione acaba de se livrar de você!  
4- MENOS Hana!! òó  
5- Tchau pra vc tbém, Bellinha!!

**Louise Black:** Ainda estou sem MSN...assim que eu conseguir instalar (meu micro as vezes tem vontade própria) eu te adiciono. Eu tb gosto de Legolas e Hana, acho que tem tudo a ver os dois, sem contar que ele deixa a Hana mais calma! XD  
A Cristine não está enrolando o Harry! Ele é enrolado por conta própria!! Agora sério, eles vão se resolver daqui a pouco...espera só mais um tiquinho, ok?

**Ang:** O resto do pessoal sabe vagamente da história...sabe como é...aula do prof. Binns não dá! Só as sabe-tudo-irritantes é que conseguem prestar atenção.XD Coitado do Harry! Belas "férias" hein? Mas não se preocupe, ele vai relaxar um pouco.   
Claro que vou mostrar umm pouquinho do que rola em Hogwarts, senão perde a graça, mas não vai ser muuuito. E a Gina...eu não coloquei porque já tinha muita gente naquela aula de poções que não deveria estar lá. E bom, eles vão ser QUASE imperceptíveis.(insira aqui risada maléfica)

**Rodrigo Black Potter:** UAU! Black Potter?? Tá podendo hein garoto!! XD Obrigada mesmo pelo elogio! Espero que continue lendo e gostando. E desculpe a brincadeira com o nome...não resisti...

**Kah :** Valeu mesmo ter visitado o blog!! - A gente faz o que pode para honrar o nome Black! ( Marauder's Forever!!! XD ). É...uma semana em um barco...escritor nenhum merece...


	8. Edoras, o Palácio Dourado

**N/A -** Bem que eu queria possuir Harry Potter...Quem sabe o Aragorn também ! Mas vocês sabem que nem eles e nem o resto me pertencem e que eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso , não é? Então vamos ao que interessa...

**PS -** Não se esqueçam: entre parênteses pensamento do personagem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capítulo 8 - Edoras, o Palácio Dourado**

- Ok, somos seis pessoas e temos três cavalos...fica claro o que devemos fazer, não? - Aragorn olhava confiante para os amigos.

- Será que não vamos sobrecarregar os pobrezinhos? - Cristine afagava o pescoso do grande cavalo castanho.

- Pobrezinhos?! - Gimli parecia inconformado - Olha o tamanho dessa coisa!

- Pode ficar tranquila Cristine, os cavalos de Rohan são conhecidos em toda a terra média por sua força e resistência. Vamos montar então? - o guerreiro vai ao encontro do cavalo cinzento - Gimli, você vem comigo, os casais provavelmente vão querer viajar juntos.

Legolas e Hana se abraçam sorrindo, enquanto Harry e Cristine ficam visivelmente constrangidos ao serem mencionados como um casal.

- Eu não quero subir nessa coisa! - o anão aponta para o animal com receio - Nunca ouvi dizer de anões montados em cavalos.

- E eu nunca vi elfos e anões que fossem amigos, no entanto você e Legolas se dão muito bem. - Hana olhava para Gimli divertida.

- Isso é muito diferente de subir nisso! São muito grandes e tem aparência feroz! - o cavalo bufa impaciente e o anão dá um passo para traz, receoso.

- Tudo bem...se você prefere ir à pé... - Aragorn finge descaso - Mas não acho que corra como eles, e se formos esperar por você, então não há sentido em termos cavalos. Sinto muito amigo, diante da gravidade da situação, vamos deixá-lo para trás. - ele se dirige ao cavalo e faz menção de montar.

- Espere! - Gimli parecia extremamente confuso - Bom...eu vou, mas me segure muito bem! Eu nunca cavalguei antes e realmente espero viver para decidir se é bom ou ruim. - ele deixa então que Aragorn o coloque sobre a sela do garanhão.

Os outros olhavam hesitantes para os cavalos.

- Você já montou antes? - Legolas se dirigia a Hana enquanto retirava a sela e arreios do seu cavalo, à moda dos elfos.

- Cavalos não...Hipogrifo conta? - ela sorri do olhar espantado do elfo.

- Você já montou um hipogrifo??! Eu pensei que fossem apenas lendas! - ele parecia maravilhado.

- Não são lendas. Nessa época ainda são muito raros, mas no futuro se tornarão um pouco mais numerosos. Meu tio tinha um muito bonito e as vezes eu dava umas voltinhas....mas não deve ter muito a ver com cavalos. O que eu tenho que fazer?

- Espere um pouco, eu vou te ajudar a montar - o elfo pula agilmente para o lombo do animal e estende a mão para a garota, que a segura prontamente e segundos depois já está montada atrás de Legolas, abraçando firmemente o elfo pela cintura e colando o rosto em suas costas. Simplesmente adorava o perfume suave de orvalho que vinha dos cabelos dele. Era uma coisa estranha, que ao mesmo tempo que confortava, lembrava algo selvagem, livre...inexplicável.

Enquanto isso, Cristine e Harry se aproximam do cavalo castanho.

- Você já montou alguma coisa normal? - ela se dirige a Harry, que passava a mão pela garupa do animal.

- Não...nada que não tivesse asas! - um leve sorriso se esboçou em seu rosto ao se lembrar de Bicuço e os Testrálios.

- Eu já! Adoro animais. Uma vez visitei um sítio trouxa cheio deles. São muito legais! Como eu já montei, então eu vou conduzir e você vai na garupa. - enquanto falava, ela ia retirando cuidadosamente a sela do cavalo.

- Você vai tirar os arreios dele também? - o tom de voz do moreno era levemente apreensivo.

- Não, só a sela. É desconfortável quando se monta em dupla... - com grande leveza ela pula para o lombo do animal e estende a mão para o rapaz - Vem que eu te ajudo...sem os estribos é mais difícil.

No instante seguinte Harry já está na garupa do cavalo, um pouco constrangido com a proximidade entre seu corpo e o da ruiva e o quanto isso lhe parecia certo. As pernas que se tocavam completamente, o sutil contato dos quadris dela em suas coxas, o suave perfume de pêssego que vinha da cascata de cachos vermelhos...aquilo tudo de repente fez sua cabeça girar e o coração bater com força, dando a sensação de que poderia facilmente quebrar uma ou duas costelas. ( Meu Merlin! Isso simplesmente não pode estar acontecendo comigo! Estou me apaixonando por ela...)

- Acho melhor você se segurar... - ela não teve tempo de terminar a frase e já sentia mãos fortes que deslizavam por sua cintura, num gesto um pouco indeciso, mas que mesmo assim fez com que um leve tremor percorresse seu corpo.

Interpretando a reação como positiva, ele se enche de coragem, e agora corre as mãos suavemente pelo abdômen da garota, envolvendo-a em um abraço.  
Cristine se sentia estranha...não conseguia raciocinar direito com que estava acontecendo. Por que aquela sensação de calor ao toque do moreno? E todo aquele topor então? Ela simplesmente não conseguia reagir, nem que fosse para azará-lo. Não ...decididamente azará-lo era a última coisa que desejava fazer naquele momento, e como tudo que desejava lhe parecia realmente inapropriado, resolveu simplesmente relaxar no abraço que recebia, as costas agora completamente coladas ao peito do rapaz e a cabeça recostada em seu ombro, sentindo o leve aroma de sabonete que vinha do pescoço dele. Fechou os olhos e respirou mais fundo, se concentrando em não levar seus lábios ao encontro da pele quente do rapaz. Então Harry se inclina levemente para a frente, encostando seu rosto na pele macia e fina do rosto da ruiva, que ao se dar conta de como estavam próximos agora, sente a respiração falhar e o coração bater descompassado. (Céus! Isso não pode acontecer...o que vou fazer agora? Estou me apaixonando por ele...).

A magia do momento é quebrada pelo som - que aos ouvidos do casal parecia estranhamente distante - de Aragorn instigando seu cavalo, e então os animais iniciam um trote suave que aos poucos se transforma em galope, e o grupo agora ruma rápido e decidido em direção à floresta de Fangorn.

Quando finalmente chegam à orla da floresta a tarde já passa do meio, e o sol já está alaranjado no horizonte. Não demoraria mais que algumas horas para que o dia terminasse por completo.  
Não encontraram nenhuma dificuldade para localizar a clareira onde Éomer e seus homens haviam deixado os restos mortais dos orcs abatidos, pois a fumaça e cheiro que vinham do local eram realmente fáceis de seguir. Decidiram então aproveitar o que restava da luz do dia para procurar entre os cadáveres quase carbonizados alguma coisa que pudesse indicar o paradeiro de Merry e Pippin, cada um rezando interiormente para que não encontrassem os Hobbits entre os mortos.  
Hana indicou a Legolas uma pequena trilha entre as árvores e ambos seguiram por ela, indo parar em uma clareira um pouco menor que a anterior, mas que também apresentava claros sinais de batalha. Começaram então a vasculhar o local em busca de algo interessante, quando de repente o elfo se abaixa bruscamente.

- Veja! Tem uns rastros estranhos aqui...parece que alguém se arrastou por uma parte do caminho, mas depois a trilha some...Hum...agora temos pegadas de orc, mas estão mais fundas do que as outras...devia estar carregando peso e... - o elfo agora olha intrigado para o chão, recolhendo algo amarronzado entre os dedos - Uma folha de Mallorn! E mais adiante migalhas de lembas! Não resta dúvida de que eles estiveram aqui e vivos...orcs não comem lembas!

- Ai meus sais! Eu não posso mais continuar com isso...detesto fingir que não sei de nada! - Hana suspira profundamente, tentando recuperar um pouco da calma - Olha, se eu te contar exatamente o que aconteceu aqui você vai guardar segredo?

- Claro! - os olhos claros de Legolas agora brilham satisfeitos - Deve ser terrível ficar o tempo todo fazendo de conta que não sabe o que vai acontecer, não é ? - ela concorda com um gesto de cabeça - Pode falar, sou todo ouvidos!

- É o seguinte: enquanto Éomer atacava os orcs, um dos líderes deles que sabia do anel pegou os hobbits e levou para longe, na esperança de tomar o anel para seu próprio uso. Só que também foi atacado pelos cavaleiros, e os hobbits, que não são bobos nem nada, aproveitaram para fugir, se escondendo na floresta.- ela fala tudo rapidamente, quase não parando nem para respirar.

- Então não devemos perder tempo! Vamos procurá-los antes que se embrenhem demais na mata! - o elfo parecia terrivelmente agitado e ameaça correr floresta adentro.

- NÃO!! - Hana o segura pelo braço - Nós devemos ficar aqui essa noite...é muito importante que eles façam essa parte da jornada sozinhos. Fique tranquilo, eles estão bem! Amanhã podemos subir aquelas escarpas rochosas mais adiante e ver se os avistamos, ok?

- Tem razão - o elfo reflete por alguns instantes - E já que vamos ficar por aqui, e não precisamos procurar mais nada... - ele sorri sedutor para a garota, sentando-se em um pedaço de tronco caído aos pés de uma grande árvore e puxando a morena para seu colo.

Hana sorri marota para o namorado e começa a provocá-lo com pequenos beijos pelo rosto, afundando os dedos nos cabelos fartos e macios do elfo, que tenta em vão alcançar seus lábios. Ela prossegue com sua "tortura", beijando-o agora no pescoço e subindo lentamente até alcançar as orelhas, o que faz com que um gostoso arrepio percorra a pele dele. Hana então passa a língua devagar pela orelha do elfo, aprisionando o lóbulo entre os dentes numa mordida suave, fazendo com que ele deixe escapar um suspiro entrecortado. Agora a morena havia conseguido algo realmente inédito: pela primeira vez o elfo não estava dando a mínima para o mundo e seus problemas. Estava ocupado demais para pensar nessas "bobagens". Suas mãos passeavam tranquilas pelas costas da garota e seus lábios tocavam a pele branca e macia do pescoço dela, indo em direção ao rosto e finalmente alcançando os lábios quentes e macios da namorada. O beijo que começou suave e carinhoso rapidamente se torna exigente e apaixonado, fazendo com que eles se distanciassem cada vez mais da realidade. Nunca haviam se sentido tão completos antes, e se o mundo terminasse naquele momento, para os dois não faria a menor diferença, pois estavam felizes. Realmente haviam sido feitos um para o outro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(obs: o que estiver em itálico são nossos heróis cochichando, ok?)

Já era o segundo dia que Rony, Mione e Neville seguiam Sam e Frodo o mais discretamento o possível pela íngreme cordilheira das Emyn Muil. Ainda não haviam sido notados, o que era um verdadeiro milagre, pois Rony não era exatamente o que se poderia chamar de discreto e Neville vivia escorregando e fazendo pedras rolarem "inexplicavelmente" às vistas dos hobbits. Felizmente eles atribuiam esse tipo de evento a Gollum, não desconfiando de nada além disso.

Gollum realmente os seguia de perto, e com certeza suas intenções não eram nada amigáveis. Era uma criatura definitivamente asqueirosa. Tinha a pele escura, era magricelo e estranhamente encurvado, andando algumas vezes com os pés chatos e mãos pegajosas no chão, lembrando, para absoluto terror do ruivo, uma aranha gigantesca e desengonçada. A cabeça era desproporcional ao corpo e possuía ralos fios de cabelo distribuidos de maneira aleatória, os olhos eram grandes e redondos, refletindo a pouca luz da lua como os olhos dos gatos, e a boca exibia dentes amarelos e afiados. Tinha uma aparência doentia que deixava quem o visse dividido entre o asco e a compaixão, além de falar de uma maneira completamente estranha, parecendo que aquele corpo bizarro era habitado não por uma, mas sim por duas personalidades que frequentemente mantinham diálogos entre si. No tempo que passava observando os hobbits, resmungava coisas nada agradáveis de se ouvir, sempre seguidas de gestos que lembravam assustadoramente estrangulamentos e coisas do gênero.

_- Ah! Malditos hobbits! - durante uma das pausas, o ruivo esfregava os pés massacrados pela árdua caminhada - tinham que vir pelo caminho mais difícil?_

_- Ron, eles estavam com pressa. Além disso, do ponto onde partiram, esse era o único caminho possível sem se perder vários dias voltando rio acima. - a garota esfregava a testa com os polegares em movimentos circulares - Ai...minha cabeça vai explodir! Nev, não tem nada que ajude aí nas suas poções?_

_- Não exatamente, mas tome um gole da poção revigorante, afinal, pode ser simplesmente cansaço. - ele estende um frasquinho com um líquido arroxeado de aparência pegajosa para Hermione, que toma um gole enquanto Rony faz uma careta de nojo._

_- É...pelo menos o gosto é bom! Vamos ver se produz alguma melhora. - ela fecha os olhos e recosta a cabeça no ombro do ruivo, que deixa de massagear os pés para afagar carinhosamente os cabelos cheios da namorada._

Frodo e Sam aproveitavam a pausa para mastigarem entediados um pedaço de lembas para repor as energias.

- Sabe, Sr. Frodo, a primeira vez que provei desse bolo élfico não imaginei que fosse possível enjoar de algo tão saboroso... mas depois de tanto tempo comendo somente dele, bem que um pedaço de pão e uma caneca de cerveja iria bem!

- É, Sam...mas aqui não há nada que possa nos oferecer qualquer tipo de refeição, portanto temos que nos contentar com isso, pois é melhor do que nada. Quanto ainda temos?

- Um bom suprimento...deve durar até o fim da jornada, mas não teremos nada para a volta - era visível o pesar com que ele dá a notícia ao companheiro.

- Não se preocupe meu amigo...SE houver uma volta daremos um jeito! - Frodo sorri para o companheiro, que faz um grande esforço para retribuir o gesto.

- Mudando de assunto, o Sr. tem visto ele? - Sam falava baixo, olhando furtivamente para os lados.

- Não...depois que partimos só o vi uma vez. Mas ele continua nos seguindo e eu sinto constantemente sua presença.

- Acha que deveríamos nos revezar para dormir?

- Não, Sam...não acho que ele se atreva a nos atacar. Teve muitas oportunidades e não o fez.

_- Isso é o que você pensa! - Rony faz ares de indignação - se não estivéssemos aqui, esses dois imbecis já teriam virado jantar!_

- Sabe...o Sr, vai me achar louco...mas eu acho que não é só o Gollum que está nos seguindo...venho sentindo mais presenças além dele. - o grupo prende a respiração diante do comentário de Sam.

- Orcs, talvez? Mas Ferroada não está emitindo brilho algum... - Frodo olha para a lâmina adormecida da espada.

- Não acho que sejam orcs...posso estar errado, mas creio que são boas energias que ando sentindo. - Neville sorri satisfeito ao comentário de Sam, enquanto Rony faz um gesto de "não diga!".

- Sam, não seja igênuo...estamos sozinhos nessa empreitada, e mesmo se alguém quisesse nos ajudar, não poderia andar nessas montanhas sem ser visto. Nem o infame do Gollum conseguiu!

_- Mas que pessimista miserável! - Mione balançava a cabeça com uma expressão de reprova no rosto._

- Tem razão...- Sam se torna cabisbaixo, fazendo Neville sentir um aperto no peito por não poder se revelar ao amigo - Devo estar imaginando coisas...

Os dois se deitam para dormir, protegendo-se do vento frio das montanhas com suas capas élficas, enquanto Hermione lança em todos elaborados feitiços para aquecer, permitindo que os cinco ficassem um pouco mais confortáveis.

O dia seguinte chegou até eles tão frio e nebuloso como os anteriores, com a diferença de que Frodo estava agora mais decidido do que nunca a descer das Emyn Muil de qualquer maneira, escapando de vez da armadilha em que eles próprios haviam se colocado. Procuraram com bastante cuidado, até que finalmente encontraram um ponto da encosta que parecia oferecer uma certa segurança, formando uma garganta com algumas saliências que permitiam uma precária escalada. Eles então se lançam relutantes garganta abaixo, fixando seus dedos curtos e pequenos pés peludos da melhor maneira possivel nas saliências estreitas da parede rochosa. A coisa até que ia considerávelmente bem, quando ouvem um grito agudo e cortante, que faz com que Frodo instintivamente largue das rochas para cobrir os ouvidos, o que quase causa a sua queda, devido ao lugar onde se encontrava ser realmente estreito, muito mal acomodando somente seus pequenos pés. Sam então se lembra da corda élfica que trazia na mochila e a lança para o amigo, puxando-o de volta para o topo com a ajuda invisível de Neville ao mesmo tempo em que uma grande tempestade começa a cair, anunciada por terríveis raios e trovões. Abrigam-se como podem em uma saliência escavada nas rochas e esperam que a tempestade passe, enquanto Hermione lança em seus amigos e nela própria um providencial feitiço Impervious.

Quando a tormenta finalmente cessou, os hobbits então puderam descer, dessa vez com maior facilidade, devido à corda de Sam, que dava para chegar ao fim da garganta restando ainda uma pequena folga. Descem com cautela, primeiro Frodo e depois Sam, ajudados mais uma vez por Neville, que por mais que fosse lembrado por Hermione que não podia ser descoberto, se recusava terminantemente a deixar o amigo hobbit correr tamanho risco sozinho. Sam se escontrava agora em segurança no chão, mas olhava para cima desolado.

- Mas que droga! Uma corda tão boa e providencial e agora terei de deixá-la aqui, para ser usada pelo nojento do Gollum! - o hobbit olhava pesaroso para cima e coçava a cabeça - Será que não tem um jeito de levá-la?

- Tem sim! - Frodo sorria sarcástico - Suba lá e desamarre ela. Depois desça se for capaz! Vamos Sam, pare de se lamentar que a jornada é longa...não podemos nos ater em bobagens!. - Naquele instante Neville começa a achar que Frodo merece tudo o que está passando só pela forma que trata o amigo.

_-Vou soltar essa corda! - ele vai decidido em direção ao penhasco, mas é detido por Mione._

_- Não! Eles vão nos descobr... - já era tarde. Neville acabara de desatar o nó no exato instante em que Sam dava um forte puxão na corda. - Ai meu Merlin! Agora o nosso plano já era._

Mas em vez de serem descobertos, eles observam com alívio Sam ficar maravilhado com a "magia élfica", que faz as cordas se soltarem de acordo com o desejo de quem as utiliza.

Caminharam o dia todo em uma região nada amistosa, que continha apenas seixos e pedras rudes e escorregadias que por várias vezes fizeram com que Rony quase fosse ao chão, fazendo com que o ruivo soltasse sonoros palavões, que deixavam aos outros boquiabertos com tamanha criatividade.  
Já estava anoitecendo novamente, então eles resolvem procurar abrigo para a noite. Quando olham para as encostas da montanha, notam que Gollum vem descendo com tamanha facilidade que novamente lembra a Rony uma gigantesca aranha. Os três observam espantados Sam se camuflar com sua capa e rumar para o penhasco, ao encontro da criatura, que chiava e resmungava pra si mesma o tempo todo.

- Ach, ssss! Cuidado, meu precioso! Não devemos arriscar nosso pessscoço, devemoss? Não, precioso Gollum! - ele ergue a cabeça e pisca para a lua - Nós odeia ela...sssórdida luz que fica nos essspionando, machucando nossos olhos - ele agora chegava ao chão - Onde esstá, meu precioso? Onde essstão os ladrõezinhos nojentos com meu precioso? Malditos! Nós odeia eles!

Rony tapava a boca com as mãos tentando conter as gargalhadas.

_- Rony! Quer parar de rir? - Mione bufa para o namorado_.

_- Rsss...ai, Mione! Não dá pra parar! Rss...esse treco pode ser horrível, mas quando começa a falar...cara, é hilário! Vixe!!! Olha só que tombo!_

Golum havia perdido o equilíbrio e rolava os poucos metros que faltavam para alcançar o chão. Assim que ele toca o chão e antes do que o esperado, Sam se lança sobre ele, que mesmo pego de surpresa ainda reage, dando uma forte mordida no ombro odo hobbit, que mesmo perante a dor, não deixa de segurar fortemente a criatura. Quando Rony já fazia menção de lançar algum feitiço em Gollum, Frodo finalmente aparece e o agarra pelos cabelos ralos, puxando sua cabeça para trás e ameaçando cortar-lhe a goela com a espada. Gollum espertamente se rende de imediato, jurando cinicamente que não queria lhes fazer mal e só reagiu por ter sido atacado primeiro.

- Que fazemos com essa coisa? - Frodo ainda tinha Gollum pelos cabelos.

- Sei lá...que tal amarrarmos ele e deixarmos aqui? Assim não poderia mais nos seguir! - Sam olhava maldoso para Gollum, que agora esperneava e chorava, implorando para não ser deixado à morte e que faria qualquer coisa pelo "senhor do precioso".

Para o total espanto de todos, Frodo decide que não vai deixar Gollum para morrer, mas que em troca ele deve guiá-los até Mordor.

_- Mas que estúpido! Essa coisa vai matá-los na primeira oportunidade! Ou eles acham que vão até Mordor sem dormir? - Rony esmurra os joelhos inconformado._

_- E você acha que eles chegariam mesmo a Mordor SEM essa coisa? - Mione olhava o ruivo com reprovação - Estúpido ele seria se o matasse e ficasse perdido por aí._

_- Pensei que VOCÊ soubesse ir até Mordor! - ele retruca no mesmo tom que ela utilizou._

_- É mesmo! Eu podia pegar eles pelas mãos e levá-los até lá, não? Ah, Rony, Cai na real garoto!_

O ruivo fecha a cara e passa a brincar despreocupado com algumas pedrinhas do chão, enquanto Neville sorri e balança a cabeça. (Esses dois não tem jeito mesmo!).

Depois que Frodo resolveu não matá-lo e ainda por cima ordenou a Sam que retirasse a corda élfica do tornozelo dele, deixando-o livre, o comportamento de Gollum mudou drasticamente. Chiava menos, passou a falar com os companheiros em vez de consigo mesmo e se esforçava realmente para agradar, chegando mesmo a chorar se Frodo o repelia. Sam agora desconfiava dele mais do que nunca, mas não dizia nada, visto que das últimas vezes em que tiveram algum impasse, Frodo estranhamente acabara por dar ouvidos à Gollum, passando a chamá-lo intimamente pelo seu antigo nome, Sméagol. Sam gostava menos do novo Gollum-Sméagol do que do antigo, se é que era possível.

Caminharam ainda por bastante tempo, chegando finalmente a um grande fosso, onde deveriam decidir se rumariam para os Pântanos Mortos ou seguiriam pelas planícies que beiravam o rio. Por conselho de Gollum, seguiram para os pântanos, pois de acordo com a criatura, alí dificilmente encontrariam orcs, que eram bastante abundantes nas planícies dessa região.

_- Também, com esse cheiro! Nem os orcs são doidos de andar por aqui! - O ruivo exibia uma expressão de tremendo nojo e tampava o nariz com uma das mãos._

Caminharam então por dentro do grande fosso durante toda a noite, e quando a fenda começou a ficar rasa, indicando que o percurso estava quase chegando ao fim, o sol já ia nascendo. Como gollum não suportava a luz do sol, o qual chamava de grande-cara-amarela, e aquela região ainda fosse vastamente frequentada por orcs, decidiram então que viajariam somente durante a noite, dorminto por quase o dia todo e partindo novamente assim que a noite caiu.  
Chegaram finalmente à fronteira do fétido pântano, e como não conheciam a região , estavam agora totalmente dependentes de Gollum, que saltitava feliz como um vira-latas, parecendo estranhamente satisfeito diante da perspectiva de andar em um lugar que além de extremamente malcheiroso era coberto por uma densa névoa.

_- Pelo menos assim fica mais difícis eles nos notarem - Neville parecia resignado com sua sorte._

Logo no início do trajeto, puderam constatar que o que de longe parecia ser um vasto brejo, se tratava na verdade de uma interminável cadeia de poças e atoleiros, entre os quais Gollum saltitava feliz, parando de vez em quando para esperar e encorajar os companheiros a prosseguirem. A névoa era tão densa e pesada, que decidiram que não faria mal algum em caminhar durante o dia também, pois a luz do sol não conseguia atingí-los e muito menos os orcs conseguiam avistá-los, se é que algum se aventuraria em lugar tão pouco hospitaleiro.  
Quando uma nova noite chega, eles estão exatamente no meio do pântano, onde o chão agora era bem mais úmido e mole, fazendo com que a cada passo eles se afundassem mais na lama gorgolejante.

_- Eu juro por Merlin que quando sairmos daqui, se sairmos, é claro, eu vou MATAR a Hana!! Como ela pôde nos mandar pra uma droga de lugar desses? - Rony sacudia frenéticamente os pés, tentando se livrar da lama malcheirosa que lhe cobria as botas. - MALDIÇÃO!!!_

_- Pára de gritar peloamordedeus! - Hermione tapa a boca do namorado com as mãos - Desse jeito eles vão nos descobrir!_

_- Qual é, Mione! Durante o dia já não dá pra ver um palmo na frente do nariz! E estamos desiludidos, Lembra? No sentido literal da palavra também!_

_- Mesmo assim é melhor tomarmos cuidado, se eles suspeitarem que...espera...o que é aquilo alí?? - A garota aponta para pequenas luzes bruxuleantes que pairavam sobre o chão, se movendo como numa dança._

_- Não sei... - o ruivo tinha o olhar perdido - são bonitas... - ele segue em direção das luzes como que hipnotizado por elas, ignorando as tentativas de Neville para contê-lo._

- Que são essa luzes, Gollum? - Sam olhava em volta preocupado, pois as luzes estavam vindo na direção deles.

- São as velas dos que morreram aqui na grande batalha de muitas grandes-caras-brancas atrás. Elas vêm pra levar nós com elas. Não devem olhar pra elas, muito perigoso! Os hobbits bonzinhos não querem cair no pântano e virar velinhas pequeninas, querem? - ele puxa a capa de Sam e aponta em direção a Frodo, que seguia em direção às luzes como olhar vidrado - Não deixe o messstre ir! Elas vão levá-lo!

- Mestre Frodo, volte! - como não obtém resposta, Sam vai atrás de Frodo, mas na pressa, tropessa em uma das poças, caindo com as mãos dentro da água.

As poças que durante o dia eram preenchidas com uma água turva e esverdeada, agora se apresentavam translúcidas como janelas, deixando ver em seu interior vários cadáveres de homens, elfos e orcs que jaziam silenciosos em seu interior. Sam se levanta num sobressalto.

_- AAARRGHH!!! - Rony acaba de tropeçar também e tem o rosto colado a uma das poças - TEM GENTE MORTA AÍ DENTRO!! - Ele havia se levantado, e esperneava histéricamente sem sair do lugar - MIONE, EU JURO QUE TEM GEN..._

_- Silêncio! - o feitiço da namorada o atinge certeiro no peito, e ele continua com a boca aberta em um grito silencioso, sem parar de saltitar frenéticamente - Que droga Rony! Até em Hogwarts já devem saber que estamos aqui!_

Neville quase não podia conter o riso. Estava sentado no chão, as mãos cobrindo fortemente a boca enquanto seu corpo todo se sacudia em um acesso de gargalhadas mal-contidas. Os ataques histéricos de Rony sempre lhe pareceram hilários, mas dessa vez o ruivo havia excedido as espectativas.

Sam consegue deter Frodo segundos antes de ele se atirar de cabeça em uma das poças. Estava sentado no chão abraçado ao amigo quando tem certeza de ouvir gritos...gritos humanos. Infelizmente não conseguiu saber se realmente ouviu algo, pois o barulho logo cessou. Segurou Frodo firmemente pelos ombros e voltou para perto de Gollum, que olhava ansioso para a corrente no pescoço do hobbit, de onde pendia o Um anel. Enquanto continuam sua jornada entre as poças, que agora mais pareciam túmulos, Gollum ia sanando a curiosidade de Sam sobre os cadáveres, explicando que eles não estavam realmente lá, sendo somente um reflexo dos muitos bravos que haviam morrido na última grande batalha, que havia ocorrido há muitos anos atrás, quando alí ainda não era pântano.  
Conforme iam avançando, as terras voltavam a se tornar mais secas e firmes, e quando acharam que o perigo havia passado, ouvem novamente o estridente grito lamurioso que os assustara no penhasco.  
Taparam os ouvidos e se encolheram junto ao chão, pois uma enorme e negra criatura alada os sobrevoava, o bater das asas fazendo com que a densa névoa de dissipasse um pouco, deixando-os perigosamente expostos. Depois de insistir por alguns minutos, a criatura finalmente desiste, voando rapidamente em direção à Mordor, que agora já não devia mais estar tão longe.  
Aliás, quanto mais próximos ficavam de seu destino, mais cansado Frodo ia ficando, dando a impressão que que o anel em seu pescoço ia ganhando peso conforme se aproximava do local de sua criação. O hobbit agora tinha a aparência de alguém à beira da exaustão total e prestes a desfalecer. Quando o dia finalmente amanhece, as torres negras de Mordor já são visíveis, embora ainda muito distantes.  
Na quinta noite desde que saíram com Gollum, eles finalmente chegam à desolação do reino de Mordor, com sua terra aviltada e adoecida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aragorn volta apressado par aa grande clareira, onde a fogueira de orcs ainda ardia.

- Então, encontrou os dois? - Gimli olhava curioso para o guerreiro, que parecia estranho.

- Sim, quer dizer...eu....eles estavam ocupados...virão depois. - ele desvia o olhar rapidamente e Cristine acha que está vendo coisas. ( Ele está corado??!)

- Ocupados exatamente com o quê? - a ruiva olha inquisitiva para Aargorn, leventando uma sombrancelha.

- Com nada que seja da sua conta, cabeça-de-abóbora! - Hana e Legolas surgem entre as árvores próximas à trilha pela qual Aragorn havia chegado.

- Queria falar conosco Aragorn? - o elfo olha para a ruiva com um soriso cínico, e esta fecha a cara e lhe mostra a lingua.

- Erm...na verdade, eu só queria avisar a vocês que não encontramos nenhum vestígio dos hobbits. - o guerreiro exibia uma expressão derrotada.

- Mas nós encontramos! - Hana sorria para o grupo, que a olhava interessado. - Na outra clareira haviam sinais claros de que eles escaparam dos orcs durante o massacre. Eles estão por aí, em algum lugar. Amanhã será mais fácil de seguir as pistas.

- Que bom! - Gimli esfregava as mãos - Agora vou fazer uma fogueira para nos aquecermos um pouco.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia...essa floresta é estranha e nem um pouco confiável se querem saber. Melhor não cortar nenhuma lenha. - o elfo olhava em volta apreensivo - Vocês não sentem a energia do lugar? Mal posso respirar direito...

- Ma eu não vou cortar nada! - o olhar do anão era suplicante - Juro que só pego o que estiver no chão!

- Certo. Afinal uma fogueira pode ajudar um pouco...a noite vai ser fria, e só temos um cobertor por pessoa. - Aragorn olha sério para o grupo - Mas teremos que vigiar, afinal o fogo pode atrair os inimigos.

- Isso não é problema, afinal nós sempre vigiamos mesmo... - Harry dá de ombros - E um pouco de ação bem que viria a calhar...estou tenso...preciso gastar um pouco de energia.

- Você só pode estar brincando! - a ruiva estava atônita - Nós corremos por quatro dias, criatura! Que raios de energia você ainda tem pra gastar??

- Huuummmm! Acho que você não vai querer saber...ou vai? - o comentário sarcástico da morena é acompanhado por gostosas gargalhadas do resto do grupo, deixando Cristine extremamente irritada e Harry mais corado do que um dia já esteve.

Ainda rindo, o anão se levanta e se embrenha na floresta. Quando retorna trazendo a lenha de que precisava, eles decidem que o melhor seria dormir na clareira menor, pois não seria nada agradável dormir ao lado de um enorme churrasco-grego de orcs.  
A noite estava realmente fria, e a pequena fogueira de Gimli não estava conseguindo trazer todo o conforto necessário, fazendo com que os menos acostumados à vida ao ar livre tremessem de frio.

Harry observa Cristine a uma certa distância. Ela estava um pouco afastada da fogueira, mas mesmo assim o brilho das chamas ainda se refletia em seus cabelos, fazendo com que assumissem os mais variados tons de vermelho. Estava recostada em um tronco caido, em uma posição entre sentada e deitada, com o cobertor puxado até os ombros. Parecia ter os pensamentos muito distantes dali, os olhos verdes fixos na dança das chamas. Ele respira fundo e fecha os olhos, fechando a mão com força no cobertor que estava ao seu lado. Decidido, se levanta e caminha até a garota, parando ao seu lado e tossindo de leve para chamar sua atenção. Ela fixa o olhar no moreno, que agora está em pé ao seu lado com o cobertor em uma das mãos.

- Posso? - ele indica com a mão livre o lugar no tronco ao lado dela - Está muito frio...não consigo me aquecer.

Ela acena positivamente com a cabeça, e ele então joga seu cobertor por cima do dela e depois senta-se ao seu lado, puxando uma parte das cobertas para si. Com um pequeno movimento, acaba de vez com o espaço entre eles. As laterais dos corpos agora se tocavam sutilmente, e ele dirige a mão hesitante aos joelhos da garota, encontrando as mãos dela, que estavam frias. Harry então as puxa para si, massageando os dedos pequenos da garota na tentativa de aquecê-los e estranha a falta de reação da ruiva, afinal ela sempre tinha alguma, quer positiva ou não.

- Até quando você acha que eles aguentam? - Legolas sussura ao ouvido de Hana, que tinha a cabeça tranquilamente repousada em seu ombro.

-Hein?

- Sua irmã e o Potter - ele eponta com a cabeça em direção ao casal - Até onde você acha que eles levam essa situação?

- Não sei...a Cris é impossível! Você não sabe como é teimosa...e orgulhosa também...

- E ele?

- AFE! É um poço de timidez...não sei se vai tomar alguma atitude - ela sorri ao ver ele se sentar e puxar as cobertas - se bem que parece estar melhorando!

- Tomara que se decidam logo...isso está me dando nos nervos! - o elfo suspira pesadamente - Só eles ainda não perceberam...

- Relaxa! Uma hora eles tem que se tocar! Vem, vamos dormir...

Harry continua a massagear as mãos de Cristine, até que finalmente ela esboça uma reação, suspirando longamente. Quando ele se vira para observá-la, encontra os olhos verdes da ruiva fixos nos seus, refletindo feiticeiros o brilho vivo das chamas da fogueira, brilho este que ela também podia ver através das íris claras do moreno. Com um gesto delicado, ela desvencilha uma das mãos das dele e a leva até o rosto do rapaz, retirando lentamente seus óculos e colocando-os com cuidado sobre o cobertor e passando a contornar com os dedos os traços bem feitos do rosto dele...as sombrançelhas espessas, o nariz bem desenhado, o queixo másculo. Ele sente a respiração se acelerar, e afasta com os dedos uma mecha do cabelo ruivo que caía sobre os olhos da garota, prendendo-a atrás da orelha e pousando a mão trêmula na curva do rosto dela, que fecha os olhos e escorrega a mão para nuca do rapaz, brincando com os cabelos negros e rebeldes e fazendo com que ele se arrepie. Estavam próximos demais...podiam sentir suas respirações curtas e descompassadas e o coração acelerado. Ele se inclina devagar para a frente, e o espaço entre eles, que já era mínimo, agora é quase inexistente, os narizes se tocando de leve num provocante beijo de esquimós.

- Quem está aí?? - A voz de Gimli ressoa como um trovão no silêncio da floresta, fazendo com que a ruiva se afaste assustada e arrancando de Harry um gemido de frustração.

Podiam avistar um pouco à frente da fogueira a figura encurvada de um velho que parecia um mendigo, envolto em uma capa cinzenta e com um chapéu que lhe escondia o rosto.  
Todos acordaram com o barulho, mas não tiveram tempo de entender o que se passava, pois diante da insistência de Gimli e Aragorn para que se identificasse, o velho simplesmente sumiu no ar, como num passe de mágica.

- Mas que diabos... - Legolas se senta assustado - Aragorn, quem era aquele?

- Não sei...no princípio pensei que fosse um mendigo, mas nos dirigimos amigavelmente a lele e não obtivemos resposta. Então ele sumiu...Hana? - o olhar do guerreiro era ansioso.

- Não sei quem era...estava dormindo, só o ví de relance...

- Ah! Qual é Bellinha! Pra cima de mim? - a ruiva lança um olhar enviezado para a irmã.

- Eu hein! Não sou obrigada a saber de tudo! Quando viemos para cá podemos ter alterado alguns fatos sem querer... - o olhar da morena estava fixo no chão.

- Sua Corvinal do Paraguai! Que tipo de sabe-tudo é você afinal? - os olhos da ruiva faiscavam.

- Do tipo que não fica se achando o máximo como alguns Grifinórios egocêntricos, que na verdade são lerdos e não enxergam o que está bem embaixo do nariz! - a morena lança um olhar fulminante para a irmã.

- Ei !! Dá pra vocês pararem com isso?! -Harry interrompe a briga - Não estamos em Hogwarts, então acho que seria bem saudável se vocês esquecessem esse negócio das casas! E Hana...Grifinórios não são egocêntricos e nem lerdos!

- Claro que não... são cegos! - A morena revira os olhos, arrancando risos dos demais. - E do pior tipo, daqueles que não querem ver!

- Ai ai...Vocês não tem jeito mesmo! - Legolas balança a cabeça - vamos voltar a dormir, afinal, o intruso já se foi mesmo.

- Aragorn, agora é sua vez de vigiar. - o anão esfregava os olhos - estou morto de sono.

Todos então voltam a se deitar, aproveitando o pouco tempo restante de sono para descansar o máximo possível.  
No dia seguinte bem cedo, montam novamente em seus cavalos e partem em direção a uma grande colina, no topo da qual podiam notar um patamar de tamanho razoável. Dalí de cima com certeza poderiam avistar os hobbits. Ao chegarem aos pés da colina, reparam que a mesma tem estranhos degraus esculpidos na sua encosta rochosa, mas nã dão muita atenção ao fato, desmontando rapidamente e começando a escalada até o patamar.  
Quando já subiram uma boa parte, ouvem os cavalos se agitarem, e com um relincho, eles correm para o meio da floresta. Enquantoolham para baixo apreensivos, ouvem mais relinchos, que estranhamente não parecem de medo, mas sim de agitação e alegria. Seus pensamentos são bruscamente interrompidos pela voz de Legolas.

- Olhem ali! - ele apontava para a base da colina, bem aos pés da escada rochosa.

Todos olham para o local indicado e sentem o sangue gelar. Um velho que parecia ser o da noite anterior os observava cauteloso. Usava uma capa cinzenta de aspecto andrajoso e um enorme chapéu que lhe cobria totalmente as feições, tornando assim impossível qualquer tipo de identificação. Andava arqueado e débilmente apoiado em um cajado, aparentando uma idade muito avançada. Ele se dirige ao grupo num tom cordial.

- Bom dia amigos! É realmente muito bom revê-los! - ele tinha um tom animado na voz.

- Quem é você? - Gimli leva a mão instintivamente para o cabo do machado.

- Gostaria de falar com vocês! Vão descer ou preferm que eu suba? - sem esperar pela resposta, o velho começa a subir pelas rochas, revelando uma agilidade espantosa para alguém com aquela aparência.

Ao verem o estranho se aproximar daquela maneira sem se identificar, Aragorn puxa a espada e Legolas ajusta uma flecha em seu arco. Harry e Cristine também fazem menção de se armar, mas são impedidos por Hana.

- Esperem! Não há necessidade disso - os olhos azuis da garota tinham um brilho diferente.

- Hanabella...você não vai nos dizer que... - a ruiva não termina a frase, ficando boquiaberta.

- Mas não era pra ele estar de branco?! - Harry olhava do ancião para Hana com expressão confusa.

- Shhh! Esperem e vão ver! - ela agora sorria enigmática.

Como o estranho continua a avançar sem dar atenção aos apelos de Aragorn e Gimli para que se identificasse, Legolas se apronta para lançar sua flecha. Antes que fosse tarde demais, mas mesmo assim somente queando o elfo está prester a desferir o tiro, o velho retira o seu imenso chapéu.

- GANDALF !!! - os três gritam ao mesmo tempo, baixando imediatamente as armas.

- Ah! Gandalf...é, era assim que me chamavam! Parece um bom nome...podem continuar a usá-lo então! - o ancião sorria divertido, retirando também a capa cinzenta e deixando à mostra vestes de um branco ofuscante.

- Mithrandil ! - Legolas estava radiante - Achei que nuncamais o veíamos, amigo!

- Eu também achei que estava perdido para sempre, meu caro!

De repente Aragorn se lembra de algo.

-Ah! Mas que cabeça a minha! Gandalf, esses são Hana, Harry e Cristine. São nossos aliados na batalha contra Sauron.

- Sim, eu sei! - Ele sorri amável para os garotos - Estive em Lórien e Galadriel me deixou a par de tudo...mas não eram seis os magos do futuro?

- Somos...é que os outros três partiram em direção a Mordor para ajudar Frodo e Sam. - Hana se dirigia ao velho mago com infinito respeito.

- Sim, bem pensado...mas eles aceitaram?

- Não exatamente. - Cristine sorria - nossos amigos estão, como direi...sendo discretos!

- Entendo... - Gandalf exibia um brilho divertido no olhar, lembrando muito aos garotos um certo diretor caduco.

- Mas nos conte, como foi que você se livrou do Balrog ? - Aragorn estava realmente satisfeiro em ver o velho amigo tão bem.

- É uma longa história...vamos descer e eu conto a vocês o suficiente para explicar a situação sem nos atrasar demais.

- Tem razão...precisamos encontrar os hobbits. - Gimli alisava a berba pensativo.

- Não se preocupem com eles! Eles estão com Barbárvore e os outros ents...vão estar bem. Nossa prioridade agora é outa. Precisamos ir até Edoras. A cidade está para ser atacada, e não sei o que está havendo com Théoden, pois não está tomando nenhuma atitude quanto a isso. - eles começam a descida da colina com cautela.

Quando se encontram todos no chão novamente, seguem para a clareira em que passaram a noite e ouvem maravilhados a incrível história de como Gandalf derrotou o Balrog de Moria e se tornou O Branco.  
Descobrem também, para seu absoluto horror, que não fora ele que os visitara na noite anterior, restando como alternativa somente o mago Saruman. Agora não restavam dúvidas para a comitiva que ele sabia com precisão quais eram seus planos.  
Quando o mago terminou sua narrativa, mais uma vez o sol estava se pondo, e eles resolveram por passar mais uma noite naquela clareira, sendo que no dia seguinte , partiriam para Edoras, o Palácio Dourado dos Rorihins.  
Acordaram bem cedo na manhã seguinte, e enquanto se aprontavam para seguir viagem, lamentavam-se por terem perdido os cavalos. Teriam novamente que seguir à pé.

- Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu não vou andar! - Gandalf produz três longos e agudos assobios.

Dentre as árvores aparecem os três cavalos utilizados pela comitiva, liderados por um magnífico corcel inteiramente branco, que vai em direção ao velho mago, colocando o focinho carinhosamente em suas mãos.

- Eu não acredito! É Scadufax!! - os olhos de Cristine Brilhavam.

- Quem não acredita sou eu! Você não sabe nem onde está, mas sabe o nome do cavalo??!! - Hana estava perplexa.

- Ah! Eu adoro cavalos! São tão altivos e elegantes... - ela se aproxima do animal sem cerimônias, afagando o alvo pelo do pescoço do animal, que permanece calmo.

- Realmente deve admirar cavalos, srta. Black! - o mago parecia surpreso - Scadufax não é de se deixar tocar com facilidade. Mas agora vamos! O tempo é precioso e não podemos desperdiçá-lo mais.

Em poucos minutos estão todos montados, galopando agora à toda velocidade em direção à Edoras, que ao final do dia já podia ser visto num vale entre duas altas montanhas, o telhado dourado reluzindo lindamente ao sol.  
Diminuiram a velocidade conforme se aproximavam dos portões, pois não queriam ser confundidos com inimigos e serem abatidos antes mesmo de poderem se explicar.  
Depois de vencidas as hostilidades por parte dos guardas que ladeavam os portões, afinal Gandalf tinha se apossado do cavalo do rei de uma maneira não muito cordial, eles conseguem permissão para entra no palácio, mas por ordem de Grima, o conselheiro real, são obrigados a deixar do lado de fora todas as suas armas. Gandalf, num lance de extrema esperteza, consegue manter consigo o seu cajado, que para os magos antigos, tinha a mesma função das modernas varinhas, que aliàs os jovens bruxos mantinham escondidas em suas mangas.  
Ao atravessarem o vasto salão real, a surpresa tomou conta de todos. O Rei Théoden não passava de um velho entrevado em seu trono, as costas extremamente curvadas e o olhar embaçado e perdido. Não parecia sequer capaz de articular palavras. Ao seu lado, uma bela jovem fitava o grupo com curiosidade. Era alta, esbelta e muito bonita, os cabelos louros caindo em cachos que lhe chegavam à cintura. Se tratava de Éowin, a sobrinha do rei.  
Do lado esquerdo do soberano, uma figura pálida e magricela os espreitava como um corvo. Estava vestido completamente de negro, e os olhos também negros, lembravam os de uma ave de rapina. Tinha nariz adunco e pele macilenta, e os cabelos negros até os ombros passavam a desagradávei impressão de nunca terem visto um bom shampoo. Pareceu aos três jovens bruxos extremamente familiar. Tratava-se de Grima, o conselheiro real, também conhecido como Língua de Cobra. Seu rosto se tornou lívido de fúria ao notar que Gandalf portava o cajado.

- Imbecis!! Eu disse a vocês que nenhum tipo de arma seria permitido aqui! Vão pagar caro pela sua insolênc....

- Silêncio! - Cristine tinha a varinha apontada para Grima, que agora mexia a boca sem produzir som algum - Assim está melhor!

O restante do grupo prende o riso, e Hana bate de leve na própria testa, olhando com olhar de censura para a irmã, que dá de ombros.

A cena que se segue é simplesmente impressionante. Gandalf se aproxima de Théoden e começa a conversar com o soberano num tom imperativo, empunhando firmemente o cajado nuam posição que lembrava muito uma preçe ou invocação divina. Conforme ele ia falando, o olhar do rei ia se clareando e suas feições se tornando cada vez mais jovens, até que ele finalmente se põe em pé, agora sim apresentando a nobreza e porte de um rei.  
Grima estava entre assustado e irritado com a situação, e gesticulava tresloucado, tentando se comunicar. Gandalf olha para as garotas e pede calmamente que deixem ele falar e Hana imediatamente retira o feitiço, sob olhares de protesto de Cristine.  
Assim que a serpente oleosa se vê capaz de falar novamente, tenta desesperado convençer o rei de que Gandalf é um traidor e que na verdade planeja a destruição do soberano, contrlando suas ações até torná-lo um simples marionete. Mas, para seu azar, ele não tem mais poderes sobre a mente de Théoden, não conseguindo mais contaminá-lo com seu veneno.

O rei, totalmente recuperado, está pronto para defender suas terras com toda determinação, e por sugestão de Gandalf, manda libertar Éomer, que também havia sido preso a conselho de Grima, acusado de traição por defender o reino sem as ordens do rei. Dá ordens também para que vasculhem os aposentos de Língua de Cobra em busca de sua espada, que ele inocentemente lhe havia entregado quando foi convencido pelo outro de que não era mais capaz de empunhá-la.  
Quando Éomer está em sua presença e sua espada pende novamente de seu cinturão, Théoden se dirige a Grima com voz grave.

- Chegou a hora de sua escolha. Lhe darei uma oportunidade de provar sua lealdade ao seu rei. Deve partir comigo para a batalha, cavalgando ao meu lado contra meus inimigos. - o rosto do rei não demosntrava nenhuma compaixão.

- Mas meu senhor...eu não sou um homem de armas! Seria mais útil se permanecesse no castelo, cuidando de tudo em vossa ausência.

- Não. - Théodem se mantinha impassível - Ou vem comigo para a batalha, ou parte imediatamente de Edoras e nunca mais coloca os pés nesse castelo. Garanto a você livre conduta para a partida. Até estar bem longe daqui, nenhum de meus cavaleiros tocará em você.

O peçonhento serviçal ainda tenta lançar seu veneno aos ouvidos do rei e reverter a sua delicada situação, mas quando vê que não obterá nenhum resultado satisfatório, corre em direção às escadarias de mármore que levam para fora do palácio. Nesse momento, é atingido nas costas por um feixe de luz rosa que parte da varinha de Cristine e por uma pequena nuvem de purpurina lançada pela varinha de Hana. Elas batem as mãos em comemoração, o que deixa Harry sem entender, pois os feitiços aparentemente não tiveram efeito algum, pois Grima continua em desabalada carreira até sumir completamente de vista.

- O que vocês fizeram afinal? - Harry falava com elas aos sussurros, não querendo chamar a atenção dos outros, que pareciam discutir algo importante.

- Amaldiçoamos ele, oras! - a ruiva falava com a naturalidade de quem pede um copo de chá.

- Não era só um feitiço?? - Harry agora começava a se preocupar.

- Não, era uma maldição - Hana tinha ares de professora - Uma maldição familiar pra ser mais exata.

- É ! Atinge a todos os primogênitos nascidos na família dele até o fim dos tempos! - elas agora sorriam maldosas uma para a outra e Harry sente a curiosidade aumentar.

-Tenho até medo da resposta, mas estou curioso demais...O que faz essa maldição afinal?

- Nada de mais...o alvo e seus descendentes primogênitos passam a apresentar uma grande inclinação para artes. - Hana segura uma gargalhada.

- Mais precisamente, Ballet Clássico!! - a ruiva faz uma imitação grotesca de uma bailarina e os três caem na gargalhada.

- Ai ai...vocês duas são impossíveis mesmo! Não quero nem imaginar a nossa punição por essas coisas quando voltarmos à Hogwarts! - Harry podia até ver a expressão de fúria de MacGonagall, mas mesmo assim não conseguia deixar de sorrir.

- Que nada! Foi só uma maldiçãozinha à toa! - Hana passa os braços pelos ombros dos amigos e eles voltam para a companhia dos demais ainda sorrindo.

Quando suas presenças são notadas pelos demais, sentem no ar o clima de tensão e euforia que contagia a todos.

- Aprontem-se meus jovens! Estamos rumando para o Abismo de Helm, e segundo minhas previsões, será uma batalha e tanto! - os olhos de Gandalf brilhavam com uma intensidade assustadora. - Venham! Vamos para o salão das armas!

Então todos se dirigem ao depósito de armas de Edoras, se preparando da melhor maneira possivel para a grandiosa batalha de Helm's Deep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A:** É isso aí...gente, me desculpem pelo capítulo imenso, mas como não postei a semana passada, acabei juntando o que seriam dois capítulos em um só. Tomara que não tenha ficado cansativo demais.  
Tchau, e comentem por favor, ok??

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Comentários:**

**P/ Alícia Spinet :** Obrigada por continuar lendo e comentando! Não faz mal que esteve sumida, afinal eu também estive...Facul é fogo mesmo...vida de cão! Já passei por isso e estou querendo repetir a dose...apesar de tudo é muito bom! Essa semana eu vou ter um monte de feriados (sou funcionária pública), então prometo que vou ler a sua fic, ok! Quando quiser ler umas insanidades, dá uma passadinha no Irmãs Black (www).(irmasblack).(blogger).(com).(br). Lá eu e a Hana viramos o mundo Potteriano de cabeça pra baixo, além de teorias bem fundamentadas sobre o que pode acontecer nos próximos livros de HP.  
PS - Harry e Cristine finalmente no próximo capítulo!!!  
Beijos e volte sempre!

**P/ Milinha:** Obrigada pelos elogios! Juntar toda essa loucura de HP e SdA tá me tirando o sono...ainda bem que está agradando! Espero que volte sempre para ler e comentar!  
Beijocas da Cris!

**P/ Hana:** Se já foi esse escarcéu só por causa de um beijo, o que vai ser de mim agora depois desse momento "love" seu e do elfo? É bom mesmo que corra! Isso demonstra que ainda tem algum juízo nessa cabeça oca, Corvinal do Paraguai!! Hahahahaha!!!! (Amor de irmãs não é lindo??) XD  
Fui!


	9. Helm's Deep e o Sopro da Fênix

**N/A :** Bom, vamos lá...eu não possuo quase nada dessa fic, ok? A não ser a idéia insana de misturar as duas histórias e as personagens Hana e Cristine, todo o resto pertence a J.K. Rowling e Tolkien. Não ganho nada escrevendo isso, a não ser a satisfação de saber que consegui agradar a algumas pessoas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

E aí pessoal? Tudo bem??  
Olha, esse capítulo é um pouco mais descritivo do que os outros, tendo um pouco mais de diálogos mais para o fim, afinal durante uma batalha as pessoas não costumam ficar batendo papo, não é? Espero que compreendam e consigam ler até o fim, pois aqui finalmente Harry e Cristine vão se entender!  
Beijinhos para todos e FUI!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capítulo 9 - Helm's Deep e o Sopro da Fênix**

A sala de armas de Théoden poderia fazer inveja a qualquer soberano de que se tivesse notícia. Alí havia tudo o que se poderia desejar em matéria de armas e armaduras, chegando-se a ficar sem saber o que escolher em meio a tanta variedade.  
Questionado pelo rei sobre o que desejava ganhar em agradecimento ao que tinha feito, Gandalf responde que gostaria que o soberano lhe desse definitivamente Scadufax, pois este só estava emprestado, se é que podiam considerar o que ele fizera como empréstimo. Théoden concorda, mesmo sentindo uma ponta de tristeza por perder a posse de tão belo animal.  
Em meio a tantas coisas, Legolas, Hana e Aragorn acabam se decidindo por malhas metálicas, elmos e escudos redondos, enquanto Cristine e Harry preferiram levar apenas duas longas e afiadas adagas, já que se sentiram por demais desconfortáveis com as armaduras. Gimli já usava sua própria malha metálica, então escolheu uma touca de ferro e couro que assentou bem em sua cabeça e um pequeno escudo, que soube depois, pertencera ao próprio rei quando criança. Escolhidas as armas, rumaram para uma rápida refeição antes da partida.

Quando já estavam todos acomodados ao redor da grande mesa, Éowyn veio para servir-lhes o vinho. Começou pelo soberano, e depois que este deu o primeiro gole e ela o saudou, se dirigiu aos convidados para serví-los também. Quando entregou a taça a Aragorn, suas mãos se tocaram levemente, e ele pode senti-la estremecer a esse toque. Respondeu a saudação da jovem educadamente, mas o sorriso que tinha nos lábios agora estava desfeito.

- É impressão minha ou rolou um clima? - a ruiva sorria maliciosa enquanto susurrava ao ouvido de Harry, que agora também sorria, mais pelo roçar dos lábios dela em sua orelha do que pelo "clima" entre Aragorn e Éowin.

- E essa agora! Vocês dois não são os mais indicados para falar do assunto...não reconhecem um "clima" nem se ele dançar pelado nas suas caras! - Hana despeja a frase na maior naturalidade, fazendo com que Legolas se engasgue ao tentar conter o riso - Além disso, ele é apaixonado por Arwen...podem esquecer, não vai rolar!

- Ai, Bellinha...você é uma estraga-prazer mesmo...

- Sou. E vocês dois são intrometidos...cuidem de seu próprio "clima", e dexem o dos outros em paz! - diante do comentário mais que direto de Hana, os dois acabam por corar e voltam a comer em silêncio.

O elfo, que ainda tentava conter as gargalhadas, olha para Hana com admiração. (Que língua afiada! Essa garota definitivamente vai me dar trabalho...)

A hora de partida havia chegado, e como nenhum dos homens descendentes do rei quis ficar para trás e cuidar do palácio em sua ausência, a nomeada para a tarefa acabou sendo Éowin, que era sábia e justa, além de muito querida por todo o povo. Resolvido o impasse, saem para o pátio, onde os homens e cavalos já esperavam por eles. Ao avistar tantos cavalos arreados os aguardando, Gimli não pode conter o comentário de que preferia ir andando ao invés de pulando como um saco em alguma garupa, o que faz com que todos esqueçam um pouco a tensão e riam levemente.

Assim que Gandalf coloca os pés no pátio, Scadufax galopa até ele, parando em frente ao mago para receber um afago no focinho. Então Théoden, em frente a todos os seus súditos, passa para Gandalf definitivamente a posse do animal, que parece entender, soltando um relincho de contentamento.  
O velho mago agradece solenemente ao soberano, joga no chão a capa cinzenta, e monta no imponente animal. Ele não usava nenhuma armadura, suas vestes brancas brilhando ofuscantes às luz do sol e os cabelos de neve voando ao vento.

- Salve o Rei e o Cavaleiro Branco! - O brado de Aragorn é repetido por todo o povo de Edoras.

Agora já estavam todos montados, então o rei levanta a mão em um sinal de partida, e o último exército de Rohan cavalga retumbante em direção ao oeste.

Tinham muito o que percorrer, pois até os Vaus de Isen, onde presumivelmente deveriam deter os avanços do exército de Sauron, eram quarenta léguas mais ou menos em linha reta, então seguiram decididos e sempre velozes rumo ao horizonte. Quando a noite finalmente desceu sobre eles, já haviam cavalgado por cinco horas e avançado bastante, mas ainda faltava mais da metade do percurso. Decidiram então que o melhor seria acampar aquela noite, dando assim um breve descanso aos cavalos e seus cavaleiros. Formaram com o acampamento um grande círculo, mas não acenderam fogueiras e mantiveram vários vigias, pois temiam estarem perto demais dos inimigos. Mandaram também alguns batedores para fazer um breve reconhecimento da região, para saberem pelo menos um pouco do que os esperava.

- Hanabella, o que vai acontecer coma gente, hein? - a ruiva brincava distraida com as mãos de Harry, que desde o incidente da fogueira teimavam em estar sempre junto das suas.

- Não sei Cris-o'lantern...a batalha vai ser vencida, mas conosco exatamente não sei se vai estar tudo bem, afinal não era pra estarmos aqui, lembra? - a morena sussurrava, afim de não ser ouvida por ninguém mais do que a irmã e o amigo.

- Isso é assustador...e se um de nós acabar... - o moreno é interrompido por Cristine, que tapa sua boca com uma mão.

- Nem pense em uma coisa desse tipo, Harry! - ela estava estranhamente pálida ao olhar para o rapaz à sua frente - Não pode acontecer nada com nenhum de nós, ouviu? Você está terminantemente proibido de morrer! E você também Hananielle Black...não se atreva!

- Sim senhora! - os dois respondem em uníssono e batem continência à ruiva, que revira os olhos e começa a rir.

- Desculpem...estou sendo ridícula.

- Tudo bem mana, é a pressão. Todo mundo tá fazendo coisas estranhas...olha só. - Hana aponta em volta com a cabeça, e eles podem observar que vários guerreiros fazem estranhíssimos rituais de benzimentos.

Depois de observar por mais alguns segundos a bizarra movimentação do acampamento, eles acabam por cair no sono, vencidos pelo cansaço.

A noite corre tranquila, e com o chegar do dia soam as cornetas, anunciando que é hora de partir. Mais ou menos uma hora depois, estavam de novo na estrada, Harry se lamentando mentalmente por agora ter um cavalo só para ele, sem saber que a ruiva também se lamentava pelo mesmo motivo. O contato físico já passara a ser necessário para o bem estar dos dois, mas eles insistiam em negar.

Conforme avançavam, podiam notar que uma grande sombra se arrastava emdireção a eles, e dentro dela coisas se moviam furtivamente. Nem Legolas com sua exímia visão conseguia distinguir o que era aquilo afinal. A impressão era que o crepúsculo caminhava em sua direção em plena luz da manhã. Mesmo assim continuaram cavalgando inabaláveis, e ao fim do dia já estavam bem próximos ao braço mais ao norte das Montanhas Brancas.

Quando fitam o horizonte por alguns momentos, podem ver a figura de um cavaleiro que se aproxima rapidamente deles. Quando ele chega perto o suficiente, podem notar que ele se encontra bastante maltratado, provavelmente por vários dias de batalha.

- Alto lá! - Aragorn faz um sinal com a mão para que ele se detenha, sendo prontamente atendido. - Identifique-se ou teremos que atacar!

- Não será necessário! Eu sirvo à fortaleza de Helm e venho em busca de ajuda. Quem são vocês?

- Sou o rei Théoden de Edoras! - o rosto do cavaleiro se iluminou - Ao meu lado estão Aragorn e Gandalf por parte dos homens, Gimli pelos anões, Legolas, Harry, Cristine e Hana pelo povo élfico. Viemos lutar ao vosso lado contra as forças do escuro.

- É uma pena meu Rei, mas receio que tenham chegado tarde demais e com poucos reforços...estão contra nós toda Isengard, os Bárbaros das colinas e os Pastores das terras pardas. Erkenbrand, o senhor do Folde Ocidental, nos prometeu auxílio, mas ainda não apareceu...temo que não venha mais, visto que a região está dominada quase por completo pelos inimigos. Os únicos que ainda resistem estão refugiados na fortaleza do Abismo de Helm.

Galdalf então avança alguns passos e olha para o norte, em direção a Isengard.

- Avançe Théoden! Vá para o Abismo de Helm e não para os Vaus de Isen como queríamos e nem permaneça nas planícies. Vou deixá-los por um tempo em missão urgente - ele se dirige a Aragorn e os garotos - Cuidem bem do Rei e aguardem-me nos portões de Helm! Até mais, amigos! - Ele parte como um raio, deixando visível somente uma silhueta prateada ao longe.

Rumaram então para o seu novo destino, e quando a noite caiu eles ainda cavalgavam. Agora à sua frente podiam ver uma garganta verde, uma grande reentrância no meio das montanhas que se transformava num precipício entre elas. Os homens daquela região deram-lhe o nome de Abismo de Helm.

No portão de Helm havia um imponente esporão de pedra que o penhasco projetava para fora. Ali na sua extremidade, erguiam-se altas muralhas de pedras antigas, e dentro delas via-se uma torre alta, que se chamava Forte da Trombeta, pois quando tal instrumento era tocado ali, seu som ecoava no abismo atrás dela, dando a impressão de que um enorme exército esquecido pelo tempo se levantava para lutar. Quando chegaram diante da entrada da garganta, viram seus batedores que retornavam assustados, dizendo terem visto homens montados em lobos em torno de todo o vale e que uma tropa de orcs e bárbaros estavam vindo em direção à Helm. Provavelmente seriam alcançados ainda antes de chegarem aos portões.

- Vamos rápido então! - Théoden encorajava seu exército - Passaremos por quem quer que esteja entre nós e a fortaleza!

Já haviam avançado bastante pela garganta, quando ouviram uma cantoria grotesca que vinha de um ponto qualquer atrás deles. Olharam então para o caminho que haviam acabado de percorrer e viram as luzes que emanavam das tochas de uma imensa tropa que avançava rápido em sua direção. Aceleraram o quanto puderam, e conseguiram chegar a salvo ao Forte, onde foram recebidos com grande alegria, pois representavam uma pequena esperança frente a todo aquele terror.  
Vista de dentro a fortaleza era ainda mais impressionante. Suas muralhas tinham seis metros de altura e a largura era o suficiente para que quatro homens caminhassem lado a lado com facilidade, protegidos ainda por um parapeito através do qual somente um homen alto conseguiria enxergar. O acesso à parte superior das muralhas se dava por escadas largas, também de pedra. Legolas e Hana já estavam sentados sobre o parapeito, os arcos em punho, ladeados por Harry e Cristine, que já desembainhavam as espadas. Gimli andava de um lado para o outro, parecendo extremamente satisfeito por estar novamente tão próximo às montanhas.

Estavam todos na expectativa de um ataque, e o tempo passava devagar, tudo parecendo silencioso demais...Um relâmpago brilha no céu em anúncio a uma tempestade,então eles podem ver as centenas de figuras sinistras que caminham em direção à fortaleza. A chuva veio forte açoitando tudo e acompanhada de inúmeras flechas que caiam zunindo, resvalando a pedra da muralha. O ataque ao Abismo de Helm havia começado, mas nenhum som ou desafio vinha lá de dentro e nenhuma flecha partiu em resposta.

Em cima do passadiço que levava até os portões a cena era estarrecedora. Uma massa de orcs brandia as lanças e espadas em grande algazarra, desviando assim a atenção para longe dos que com grandes toras de madeira, tentavam derrubar os pesado portão da fortaleza, golpendo o mesmo sem cessar, usando o barulho dos fortes trovões como disfarce. Então, durante o clarão de um relâmpago particularmente forte, Aragorn e Éomer enxergam finalmente o perigo que os portões corriam, e recrutando conforme passavam apressados a ajuda de Harry e Cristine, vão em direção a uma pequena porta na parede do forte, suas espadas reluzindo à luz dos trovões.

- Legolas, Hana! - Aragorn acenava para os amigos, que estavam um pouco mais à frente - Façam chover flechas nesses imbecis, ok? Estão tentando derrubar o portão! - seu pedido foi prontamente atendido, e muitos dos orcs caíram por terra, enquanto outros se pretegiam como podiam embaixo de seus escudos.

Então os quatro atacaram ferozmente pela lateral, se jogando contra os inimigos, que pegos de surpresa, laragaram os troncos e se puseram a lutar em vão, pois forram simplesmente varridos pelas lâminas e jogados contra o rochedo, caindo no rio pedregoso lá em baixo.  
Eles param por um instante para observar os portões, que estavam com as dobradiças e barras de ferro tortas e com várias vigas de madeira partidas.  
Cristine chama a atenção do grupo para o passadiço, onde uma nova massa de orcs furiosos e homens alucinados se reunia. Uma chuva de flechas zunia agora em volta deles, ricocheteando nas pedras a sua volta. Aparentemente sem outra escolha, resolveram que o melhor seria voltar para dentro e tentar reforçar os portões da melhor maneira possível.

Assim que se viraram em retirada, mais ou menos uns dez ou doze orcs que não haviam morrido se lançaram contra eles. Pegos de surpresa, estão numa situação realmente delicada, quando Gimli surge brandindo seu machado.

- Háááá! Tomem malditos! Sintam a fúria do meu machado!

Em fração de segundos dois orcs já rolavam ao chão decapitados, e o anão avançava para um terceiro. Harry já está próximo à porta quando nota que a ruiva não o acompanhava. Se vira e observa a garota lutar bravamente com um dos orcs, enquanto um segundo se aproxima sorrateiro por trás, uma longa adaga em punho.

- Cris, cuidado!

Ele se coloca sem pensar entre a garota e o orc, e a lâmina afiada o acerta de raspão na altura das últimas costelas, mas com força o suficiente para abrir um corte considerável. Sua espada acerta em cheio o alvo, e o orc cai para a frente já sem vida. Então o moreno puxa a garota, que também decapitara seu oponente, pela mão e eles finalmente passam pela pequena porta, que é imediatamente fechada. Harry se recosta na parede e pressiona as costelas com a mão, curvando-se para a frente com uma careta de dor estampada no rosto.

- Harry, obrigada! - ela olha para a mão do rapaz, que está tingida de vermelho - Ai meu Deus! Você está ferido! - segura a mão dele, tentando descobrir o corte.

- Não foi nada...pegou só de raspão.

- Não faz mal, quero ver mesmo assim...anda, tira a mão! - ele obedece relutante.

- É...realmente não foi fundo, mas está sangrando muito. Deixa eu dar um jeito nisso. - ela aponta a varinha para o ferimento e ele instintivamente fecha os olhos, contraindo a face.

- Abluos! - o ferimento é devidamente lavado - Cauterium! - uma luz vermelha atinge a ferida e Harry intensifica a careta.

- Ai! Essa doeu...o que você fez? - Ele voltava a pressionar as costelas com a mão.

- Cauterizei a ferida...preferia sangrar até morrer? Tira a mão daí...eu ainda não terminei. Férula! - ataduras envolveram o tórax de Harry, e apesar da sensação de queimação não desaparecer, ele se sentia um pouco melhor.

Eles então se juntam ao restante do grupo, que já se posicionava novamente na parte superior da muralha, tentando deter a chuva de cordas e escadas que vinha ao encontro das mesmas. As espadas e arcos trabalhavam incansáveis, deixando aos pés da muralha uma imensa massa de mortos e feridos.

- Cinco! - Gimli tinha um sorriso sádico no olhar enquanto se dirigia a Legolas.

- Muito bom amigo, mas a minha conta já está em vinte e um! - o elfo sorri para a cara de indignação do anão.

- Como vocês dois são lerdos...os meus são quarenta e cinco! - Hanna sorria diante da expressão perplexa dos dois. - Calma, estou brincando! Acham mesmo que tenho tempo pra ficar contando quantas aberrações dessas eu já matei? Me poupem! - ela volta a mirar na massa de orcs logo abaixo, que estranhamente parecia estar diminuindo.

- Parece que estão fazendo uma pausa... - Aragorn olhava para baixo com cautela - Devemos aproveitar para colocar as armas em ordem, pois quando recomeçarem provavelmente será pior que agora.

- Bem pensado! Cris, Harry, venham me ajudar por favor! - Hana tinha um brilho misterioso no olhar, e quando os dois chegam ela se apressa em explicar o que queria. - Olha, vão passando discretamente pelos guerreiros, e enfeiticem as armas para se manterem em ordem, ok? As flechas não devem se acabar e as espadas e machados devem permanecer sempre afiados, certo? - os dois concordam com a cabeça e seguem para o meio da multidão, seguidos de perto pela morena.

- Galadriel tinha razão...uma ajuda e tanto no final das contas! - Aragorn sorria ao ver a determinação com que os garotos agiam.

Quando enfim terminam sua tarefa, Cristine olha preocupada para Harry, que lhe parecia pálido demais.

- Harry, você está bem? - ela toca de leve o ombro do rapaz, que estranhamente recua um passo.

- Estou...só um pouco cansado, nada demais.

Eles se dirigem novamente para as muralhas, que agora começa novamente a ser tomada por escadas, enquanto ao mesmo tempo, outra tropa de orcs avança pela galeria do riacho. Eles agora eram muitos, e as defesas da fortaleza foram simplesmente varridas, obrigando todos a buscarem abrigos na cidadela da torre, subindo a larga escada que levava à porta dos fundos do forte.

O exercito entrava de maneira desordenada, enquanto Aragorn cobria a retaguarda e Legolas esperava pelo amigo no portão, pronto para fechá-lo assim que o guerreiro passasse. Quando todos haviam passado e Aragorn finalmente corre em direção ao portão, tropeça em uma pedra solta e cai estrondosamente sobre os últimos degraus da escada. Está quase sendo alcançado por um bando de orcs, quando Hana e Cristine atiram, por meio de um feitiço expulsório, uma imensa pedra na escadaria, derrubando os orcs e dando tempo para que Aragorn finalmente atravessasse o portão, que foi imediatamente fechado.

Passada a confusão inicial, notam que Gimli e Éomer não estão entre eles. Não conseguiram alcançar o forte e ninguém tinha notícias dos dois.

- Só espero que tenham conseguido se refugiar nas cavernas... - Legolas lamentava a falta do amigo para a namorada.

- Não se preocupe, se estiverem lá estão melhor do que nós - a morena apertava as mãos do elfo entre as suas - afinal, eles têm suprimentos guardados lá, e nós não...estamos ilhados.

Harry está sentado no chão, recostado ao muro. Abraçava os joelhos compulsivamente na intensão de parar de tremer. Ele vê pelo canto do olho que a ruiva se aproximava, então enfia o rosto entre os braços...não queria que ela o visse daquela maneira.

- Harry...olha pra mim - ela agora estava sentada ao lado dele - Vamos, eu sei que você não está bem...levanta a cabeça, sim? - ele obedeçe e a garota leva a mão à sua testa suada - Minha nossa...está queimando!

- Eu estou bem...é só uma febre à toa. - ele limpa a testa na manga da camisa - Vai passar logo, você vai ver...

- É...você sempre está bem, não é? Quando vai aprender a admitir que também sofre?

Ela então o envolve com os braços, puxando-o para si, e ele se deixa levar sem reclamar, recostando a cabeça no peito da garota. Estava cansado...muito cansado...seus olhos se fecham e ele se sente afundar na escuridão.

A algazarra do lado de fora dos portões era grande. A aurora se aproximava, e os orcs e Uruk-hais zombavam descaradamente de Aragorn, que tentava ganhar tempo com uma conversa infrutífera, manadando a ele que lhes mostrasse o seu rei covarde. Diante de tamanha provocação, Théoden resolve que assim que a manhã finalmente clarear, vai cavalgar com os guerreiros que quisessem lhe acompanhar de encontro aos inimigos. O forte não aguentaria muito tempo a uma investida acirrada do inimigo, e ele não morreria ali dentro, acuado como um rato. Pede também que quando partir, os que ficarem façam soar as trombetas do forte, para que sejam lembrados os dias gloriosos da fortaleza de Helm. Os cavalos são trazidos e todos se preparam para morrer com honra por uma batalha perdida.

O ataque final vem com uma fúria inesperada, mas quando os portões finalmente caem, um murmurio se levanta atrás dos orcs como um forte vento. Então, repentino e terrível, da torre acima deles soa a grande trombeta de Helm.

Os orcs entraram em pânico total, criando o maior estardalhaço e desordem já vistos por olhos humanos. Então, surge o rei e seus cavaleiros atravessando o passadiço entre as tropas inimigas, e atrás deles todos os que haviam se refugiado nas cavernas e muralhas. O grupo segue a galope até as muralhas do dique e ali se detém. A cena que tinham diante dos olhos os deixara perplexos.

A terra do local mudara completamente...onde antes havia o grande vale verde, agora estava uma vasta floresta. Grandes árvores nuas e silenciosas se erguiam, fileira após fileira, com os galhos entrelaçados e as cabeças brancas,as raízes retorcidas enterradas na relva alta e verde. Entre o dique e a floresta agora haviam somente uns quatrocentos metros de campo descoberto, onde agora se amontoavam as desnorteadas tropas de Saruman, com medo do Rei e das árvores misteriosas.

De repente sobre uma cordilheira, surge um cavaleiro branco brilhando ao sol. Atrás dele pelas encostas, vinham cerca de mil homens à pé, brandindo as espadas. Eram os guerreiros de Erkenbrand, o senhor do Folde Oriental, que finalmente vinha em socorro de Helm, acompanhado por ninguém mais que Gandalf.

O pânico foi geral entre os inimigos, que fugiram desordenados, deixando para trás as armas e se embrenhando nas sombras da floresta enigmática e nebulosa, que num primeiro instante, todos acharam que fora criada pelo velho mago. Dali nenhum deles jamais saiu, sendo um mistério o que lhes aconteceu de fato.

A batalha de Helm's Deep estava finalmente vencida, e voltaram todos para a fortaleza para o merecido descanso.

Cristine andava rápido por entre as várias macas montadas para os feridos no salão da fortaleza. Desde que deixara Harry aos cuidados dos que faziam as vezes de enfermeiros e cavalgara para a batalha com o exército real não tinha mais visto o moreno, e agora procurava por ele sem sucesso, uma angústia crescente tomando conta de seu peito. ( Por Merlin...Não pode ter acontecido nada mais sério...)  
Quando estava prestes a entrar em desespero, sente mãos que tocam seus ombros e fica feliz em constatar que eram Hana e Legolas.

- Afe! Finalmente alguém conhecido! Vocês viram o Harry por aí? Não consigo encontrar... - ela sente o estômago afundar quando olha para a irmã e esta desvia o olhar para o chão.

- Ele não está mais aqui, Cris. Nós o encontramos agora a pouco e sabe...ele não estava nada bem. - o elfo escolhia as palavras com cuidado - Então o levamos para o Gandalf. Eles estão no quarto no fim daquele corredor.- ele aponta para um extenso corredor à sua direita.

A ruiva faz menção de seguir para o corredor, mas é detida pela irmã, que a segura pelo braço.

- Olha...não é melhor esperar que Gandalf saia? Sei lá...esperar que ele faça o que tem que fazer?

- Não Hana. Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo e ver se posso ajudar. - Legolas e Hana a olham com ar de questionamento - Não se preocupem...eu estou bem. - ela então segue decidida em direção ao quarto, mas pára hesitante diante da porta fechada. Bate com hesitação, e logo recebe resposta.

- Entre Srta. Black. - a voz de Gandalf era baixa e calma - Sabia que viria em breve.

Ela entra, e mesmo estando no meio da manhã, o quarto estava na penumbra, iluminado apenas por duas pequenas velas, uma de cada lado da cabeceira da cama. Harry estava deitado inerte, coberto até os ombros por um fino lençol branco e Gandalf ocupava uma cadeira à cabeceira da cama. O mago pressionava um pano branco contra a testa do rapaz, que não esboçava nenhuma reação.

- Como ele está? - ela se esforçava para não parecer insegura, porém sem muito sucesso.

- Não posso mentir pra você...ele realmente não está bem. A lâmina provavelmente estava envenenada e o veneno dos orcs é muito potente. Dei-lhe o antídoto, mas receio que já seja tarde demais...ele não está reagindo, o que significa que temos poucas esperanças.

- Como assim poucas esperanças? Deve ter algo que possamos fazer! - ela sente como se o chão se abrisse sob seus pés e se senta ao lado dele na cama, as pernas trêmulas.

- Infelizmente, o que podia ser feito eu já fiz.

- Não pode ser! Tem que haver uma maneira... - A garota segura a mão fria de Harry entre as suas, os olhos verdes já marejados.

- Sinto muito, Cristine...ele está morrendo. - o olhar do velho mago demonstrava tristeza e compaixão.

A notícia cai como uma bomba sobre a garota, que sente agora seu estômago dar várias voltas.

- Eu...será que posso ficar sozinha com ele um pouco?

- Claro...leve o tempo que precisar. - Gandalf se levanta e pousa a mão carinhosamente sobre o ombro da ruiva - Se precisar de mim, estarei no salão. - ele se vira e deixa o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Cristine continuava sentada ao lado de Harry, suas mãos segurando firmemente as do rapaz. A não ser quando perdeu o tio, não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão mal antes. Olhava perdida para o quarto, tentando desesperadamente se lembrar de algo que pudesse reverter a situação. Seu olhar se detém em uma das pequenas velas que iluminavam suavemente o ambiente. Sua chama dançava, embalada pela leve brisa que vinha da janela. Ficou alguns minutos enfeitiçada por aquela dança. A chama lhe lembrava um pássaro...um belo pássaro dourado e vermelho que subia e descia com o vento....Fawkes...Então memórias começam a invadir a sua mente, fazendo com que se sentisse transportada no tempo novamente. Estava em Hogwarts, mais precisamente na sala do diretor. Havia soltado fogos Filibusteiros na lavanderia da Lufa-Lufa, destruindo todas as vestes e roupas de cama que estavam no local, e agora esperava resignada pela chegada do diretor, imaginando qual seria a sua punição desta vez. Um barulho chama sua atenção, e ela vê que um livro vermelho e dourado particularmente grosso caiu da prateleira. A curiosidade fala mais alto, e ela caminha até o mesmo, recolhendo-o do chão e lendo a capa: "Fênix. Sua história, Lendas e Feitiços Relacionados". Um vento morno sopra sobre o livro e ele se abre. No topo da página o título lhe chama a atenção: " O Sopro da Fênix, o feitiço da vida". Era um encantamento aparentemente bem simples, mas que cobrava um preço alto por sua utilização, pois a pessoa que o invocasse estaria abrindo mão de um ano de sua vida em troca de restabelecer a do favorecido pelo feitiço.  
Então o diretor chega e ela fecha o livro apressada.

- Ah! Senhorita Black! Desculpe pela demora...vejo que encontrou meu livro sobre as Fênices. Espero que tenha sido uma leitura útil!

A sala se torna esfumaçada e ela está novamente olhando para a dança das chamas no quarto da fortaleza.

- É isso! - ela estava radiante - O sopro da fênix!

_Can't Fight This Feeling - Air Supply _

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
( Eu não posso lutar mais com este sentimento )  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
( E eu ainda tenho medo de deixá-lo fluir )  
What started out as friendship has grown stronger  
( O que começou como amizade cresceu mais forte )  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
( Eu só desejo ter força para demonstrar )_

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela puxa Herry pelos braços e o abraça, mantendo o moreno sentado. O lençol branco que o cobria escorrega para a cintura, deixando à vista o peito nú e a calça branca que parecia um pijama.

- Vamos lá. Espero que dê certo... Peço licença agora para os guardiões da Fênix. Que seu poder e magia venha em meu auxílio. - uma aura dourada envolve o corpo da ruiva - Que a Fênix que agora arde em chamas, renasça das cinzas! - ela toca os lábios do garoto com os seus.

_I tell myself, that I can't hold out forever  
( Eu me falo que eu não posso fugir pra sempre )  
I say there is no reason for my fear  
( Eu digo não há nenhuma razão para meu medo )  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
( Porque me sinto tão seguro quando estamos juntos )  
You give my life direction, you make everything so clear  
( Você dá minha direção de vida, você faz tudo tão claro )_

Nesse momento, a aura dourada que a envolvia se extende a ele, e então eles são atingidos por um redemoinho de vento morno. Ela sente uma estranha sensação, como se uma parte de sua alma estivesse sendo sugada, a deixando sem fôlego, e nesse momento o vento cessa e a aura dourada se desfaz. Ela então o deita novamente, observando-o com atenção. A cor voltava devagar ao rosto bonito do moreno e suas mãos aos poucos se aqueciam. Ela então dirige o olhar ao ferimento, que lentamente se tornava uma fina linha esbranquiçada, como se fosse simplesmente uma antiga cicatriz. A garota sorri e se levanta devagar. Se sentia terrivelmente cansada, mas estava feliz. Antes de sair, puxa o lençol novamente até os ombros de Harry e o beija de leve na testa. Quando abre a porta, Hana e Legolas a encaravam com olhares aflitos.

- Cris, o que aconteceu? - a morena a fitava preocupada - Vimos uma luz forte por baixo da porta...

Nesse momento, a aura dourada que a envolvia se extende a ele, e então eles são atingidos por um redemoinho de vento morno. Ela sente uma estranha sensação, como se uma parte de sua alma estivesse sendo sugada, a deixando sem fôlego, e nesse momento o vento cessa e a aura dourada se desfaz. Ela então o deita novamente, observando-o com atenção. A cor voltava devagar ao rosto bonito do moreno e suas mãos aos poucos se aqueciam. Ela então dirige o olhar ao ferimento, que lentamente se tornava uma fina linha esbranquiçada, como se fosse simplesmente uma antiga cicatriz. A garota sorri e se levanta devagar. Se sentia terrivelmente cansada, mas estava feliz. Antes de sair, puxa o lençol novamente até os ombros de Harry e o beija de leve na testa. Quando abre a porta, Hana e Legolas a encaravam com olhares aflitos. - Cris, o que aconteceu? - a morena a fitava preocupada - Vimos uma luz forte por baixo da porta... 

- Não foi nada... - a ruiva sorri para a irmã - Agora ele vai ficar bem... - então tudo ficou escuro, e ela só não foi ao chão porque foi amparada pela irmã.

Quando Cristine acorda e abre os olhos devagar, já havia anoitecido. Estava deitada em uma cama grande e macia de lençóis muito brancos que cheiravam à alfazema. Pela janela aberta, podia ver algumas estrelas e a lua, que brilhava imponente no céu. Espreguiçou, sentindo-se extremamente disposta e feliz, e num movimento rápido, se levantou e caminhou até a janela, por onde entrava uma brisa fria que a fez estremecer, pois trajava uma camisola fina de algodão que lhe descia até os joelhos. Sente braços fortes a enlaçando pela cintura e se vira sobressaltada, pois não notara ter companhia, e se depara com olhos incrivelmente verdes que olhavam fixamente para os seus. Harry estava ali, e sorria para ela de maneira cativante.

_And even as I wonder I'm keeping you in sight  
( E mesmo quando eu desejo te manter sempre à vista )  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night  
( Você é uma vela na janela em uma noite fria de inverno )  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might  
( E eu estou me tornando mais íntimo do que pude imaginar )_

- Boa noite, Cris! Dormiu bem? - ele usava a mesma calça branca de amarrar na cintura e uma túnica também branca que lhe ficava um tanto folgada, os cabelos negros e despenteados caíam sobre a testa de maneira displicente. Parecia um anjo. O moreno abre os braços e ela se lança entre eles, num abraço apertado.

- Droga, Potter! Que mania você tem de me assustar! - a voz dela era vascilante.

Ele então segura o queixo da garota e levanta gentilmente sua cabeça, os olhares cor de esmeralda se encontrando mais uma vez.

- Obrigado...eu não sei direito o que você fez, mas... - ela toca de leve os lábios dele com os dedos, fazendo com que parasse de falar.

- Não foi nada....deixá prá lá. - ela passa as mãos pelos cabelos dele - Com certeza valeu a pena!

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
( E eu não posso mais lutar com este sentimento )  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
( Eu já esqueci porque eu comecei a lutar )  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
( É hora de trazer este barco para a costa )  
and throw away the oars forever  
( E jogar os remos fora pra sempre )  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
( Porque eu não posso mais lutar com este sentimento )  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
( Eu já esqueci porque eu comecei a lutar )  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
( E se eu tenho que rastejar no chão )  
Come crashing through your door  
( Vindo bater em sua porta )  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore  
( Baby, eu não posso lutar mais com este sentimento )_

Se abraçaram novamente, sentindo os corpos completamente colados um ao outro. Harry sente um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha e entende que não pode mais lutar. Se inclina para a garota e seus lábios finalmente se encontram num beijo há muito desejado, arrastando a ambos para um turbilhão de sentimentos.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
( Minha vida foi como um vendaval desde que eu te vi )  
I've been running around in circles in my mind  
( Eu tenho corrido em círculos em minha mente )  
Baby it always seems that I'm following you  
( Baby, Sempre parece que eu estou te seguindo )  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find  
( Porque você me leva para lugares que sozinho eu nunca encontraria )_

A intensidade do beijo aos poucos vai aumentando, e ele então passa a língua devagar sobre os lábios quentes da ruiva, implorando por passagem. Ela cede, e as línguas agora se encontram, numa dança sensual. Finalmente eles haviam abandonado a razão e se entregado completamente um ao outro.

_And even as I wonder I'm keeping you in sight  
( E mesmo quando eu desejo te manter sempre à vista )  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night  
( Você é uma vela na janela em uma noite fria de inverno )  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might  
( E eu estou me tornando mais íntimo do que pude imaginar )_

A ruiva agora afagava a nuca do rapaz, brincando com os fios negros que já estavam mais compridos do que de costume, enquanto ele acariciava a cintura da garota sobre o fino tecido da camisola sem interromper o beijo, que se tornava cada vez mais exigente, fazendo com que ondas de calor percorressem os corpos de ambos.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
( E eu não posso mais lutar com este sentimento )  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
( Eu já esqueci porque eu comecei a lutar )  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
( É hora de trazer este barco para a costa )  
and throw away the oars forever  
( E jogar os remos fora pra sempre )_

Ele então a toma nos braços e a senta no largo parapeito da janela, colocando-se entre os seus joelhos e passando a beijar o pescoço alvo da garota enquanto as mãos se insinuavam pelas mangas largas da camisola, subindo pelos braços e finalmente chegando aos ombros. Ela corresponde à carícia a altura, colocando as mãos por baixo da túnica e percorrendo com os dedos as costas bem torneadas do bruxo. Estava se tornando quase impossível manter a razão.

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
( Porque eu não posso mais lutar com este sentimento )  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
( Eu já esqueci porque eu comecei a lutar )  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
( E se eu tenho que rastejar no chão )  
Come crashing through your door  
( Vindo bater em sua porta )  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore  
( Baby, eu não posso lutar mais com este sentimento )_

- OWA!!! O que vocês dois pensam que estão fazendo? - Hana estava parada em frente à porta do quarto e se esforçava para não rir da cara de susto do casal - Cristine Black! Eu exijo uma explicação! (AH! Como a vingança é doce!!)

- Eu...hã...vim ver se ela já tinha acordado e... - Harry estava extremamente embaraçado, e passava as mãos compulsivamente pelo cabelo.

- Pra quem estava morrendo, o Sr. anda muito espertinho, não é mesmo? E você Cris...se agarrando com o Potter na calada da noite! Que coisa feia... - ela não se contém e sorri.

- Ah, Hanabella! Pára com isso! Estamos simplesmente cuidando do nosso "clima", como você mesma sugeriu. Que droga! O que você quer afinal? - a ruiva respira fundo, ainda se refazendo do susto.

- Dentro de algumas horas estaremos partindo com Gandalf para Isengard, e ele disse que seria muito bom se nós o acompanhássemos. Mas se vocês preferirem ficar... - ela lança aos dois um olhar sarcástico.

- Não, nós vamos com vocês! É só o tempo de nos vestirmos, não é? - Cristine olha inquisitiva para o moreno.

-Claro! Vou pegar minhas coisas e já volto! - ele dá um último selinho na ruiva e sai apressado.

Hana mostra a língua para a irmã e fecha a porta rapidamente, antes que a outra tivesse tempo de pegar a varinha.

Dentro de mais ou menos meia hora já estavam todos reunidos no salão da fortaleza, prontos para partir rumo a Isengard, os domínios de Saruman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Comentários:**

**P/ Bruna Black e Mione Malfoy** :  
Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Eu também AMO essas duas histórias. Continue lendo e comentando, ok?  
Beijos

**P/ Hana:  
**Você achou o "momento love" comprido, é?? Espera só até você ver o capítulo-bônus que eu vou postar lá na sessão restrita...(insira aqui risada maléfica)  
Calma, Bellinha! É brincadeira...guarda essa varinha...

**P/ Alícia Spinet**  
Erm...esqueci de explicar isso, né? O Théoden não implicou das meninas irem, porque ele acha que elas são guerreiras meio-elfas. Como para ele elas não são humanas normais, ele resolveu não se meter...  
Éowin só se disfarça de homem quando eles vão para a batalha em Minas Tirith...em Helm's Deep, ela fica quietinha lá em Edoras. Ah! E foi um Nazgúl que ela matou...o Balrog é o demônio de fogo que caiu c/ o tio Gandalf no abismo de Moria.  
Os vexames do Rony são realmente demais! Realmente vai ser hilário oo coitado de novo frente a uma aranha gigante!  
E não fique com preguiça por muito tempo, ok? Suas fics são muito legais, e agora estou curiosa...que fim vão levar os anéis do poder??  
Beijinhos e até mais!


End file.
